


Piss Diaries

by jazzmedic, spectralHarpy



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Benrey, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Boot Worship, Breast Fucking, Breeding Kink, Catboy Gordon, Domestic Fluff, He/Themrey, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Lactation, Leather Kink, M/M, Macro/Micro, Medical Kink, Mouthplay, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Binary Bubby, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Oviposition, PTSD Gordon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Safeword Use, Scent Kink, Science team mentioned - Freeform, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Tender Sex, Tentacles, Trans Character, Trans Gordon, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Vore, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting, dead dove do not eat, piss drinking, stuck in wall, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 83
Words: 71,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzmedic/pseuds/jazzmedic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralHarpy/pseuds/spectralHarpy
Summary: This is a collection of rambles and drabbles between two partners in crime, about Frenrey. This is mostly NSFW and contains a lot of talk of pissplay in particular, so please read at your own risk!Tags will be updated with each added chapter/scenario. Jazzmedic is J and spectralHarpy is VWe might make these into full fics one day though!
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	1. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Dom Gordon pissing on Benrey

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read this if you are a minor and do not share with other minors, and please don't leave a comment if you are a minor or are against anything we've written
> 
> Also do NOT send this to any of the cast members. It's not funny and it is unwanted.
> 
> Terms for Gordon's genitals (in all chapters) are dick, cock, hole, slit, cunt, pussy and hole.

V - Benrey just keeps pulling out and now Gordon's getting a little frustrated, right, because this is literally just teasing at this point so he goes, "Can you just fuck me?"

But benrey doesn't want the show to stop so he's like "mmmnah, wanna watch you pee."

To which Gordon groans and goes red-faced, but he asks if Benrey just wants him to piss on him, would that work insteaf of teasing the everloving fuck out of Gordon?

J - benrey is thinking it over a lot........ a lot......... he loves the feeling of gordon getting so desperate n peeing on accident on him but... also unlimited piss straight onto his chest or dick…

V - And Gordon, thourougly annoyed because now Benrey is doing nothing leans in close and goes, "You have to hurry it up, man, or I'm going to both pee in the toilet and jack off in there. I'm getting impatient." It's a hollow threat but it works nonetheless

J - what if... gordon pissed onto benreys dick.. and then sat down on it, riding him until he cums.......

J - i just.. i love dom bottom gordon ........ he always gets fucked but is a dom about it ......

V - Gordon's hands on Benrey's chest, holding him there, telling him not to move and just enjoy it. And Benrey's too blissed out to even argue, just happy to be covered in piss and have Gordon riding him

J - he has a big dopy.. blissed out look on his face.. jus watching gordon get off on his dick without his help

V - His hands are up by his head in like the. "Hands up!" pose you know. To show he can follow instructions, even if he wants to grab onto Gordon right now

J -he wants to grab gordon's hips so bad and just push him down onto his dick.. but he has to be a good boy for gordon

gordon finally cums on his dick, only just putting it all the way in at the end, making sure to pace himself so benrey doesn't cum.. then when he's done, he turns around on benrey's body so his cunt is now facing benrey's head, and tells benrey to clean it up for him

and benrey's not allowed to cum until he makes gordon cum a second time using just his tongue whilst he's cleaning his cunt

  
  


V - Benrey dutifully eats Gordon out because he's a good boyfriend. Puts his tongue to good use, and man does his tongue have a good use. Because it's basically got a mind of its own, not to mention how thick it is. And Benrey just grins into Gordon's cunt as the man's making pleased moans above him, his fingers grip into Benrey's hips.

J - making little marks on benrey's thighs as he grips hard trying not to moan too loud.. wants to egg benrey on but not TOO much

V - It's too late though because Benrey is in tune with these things with scary accuracy and he just pushes his face closer, his tongue a little deeper, maybe lets some of it drag across Gordon's dick and Gordon can't hold back the next explosive moan that slips through his lips

J - yess... he just drags his tongue across gordon's dick, maybe push under the hood a bit.. he feels it twitch and gordon instantly cums

V - Shoves himself back against Benrey's face, and he'd feel a little bad if not for the fact that Benrey doesn't, technically, need to breathe.

And since Benrey did so well—and Gordon lets him know so—Gordon takes his cock in his mouth and begins to suck him off, running his tongue up the shaft and head. Uses one of his hands to fondle Benrey's balls, his other rubbing circles into his thigh

J - just.. worshipping his dick in thanks

and giving benrey a great view of his ass and cunt as he gets him off

then he swallows every drop as benrey cums down his throat... hehe


	2. Benrey/Gordon - Funny piss crazed Benrey

V- Benrey is pee crazed. And Gordon? Well, he's very alright with that

J - gordon does very much like it he just sometimes gets embarrassed over how pee crazy he is

V- Gordon just gets a little embarrassed over his bodily functions because sometimes Benrey is very intense about it. He knows the fascination comes from him not being able to do this stuff himself but sometimes Gordon wants to just piss without an audience, yknow?

J - he has to sneak off to piss sometimes... he wants his secret pee time

V - Has to sit Benrey down for a fucking intervention. "Sometimes a guy just has to pee without it being a thing. We can't have sex every time I use the bathroom."

"but.... why, bro?"

"Because while it's fun, sometimes I just have to piss and I'm not in the mood, Ben."

J - "BECAUSE i need to piss like 4 times a day and i can't FUCK everytime i do that, benrey. it's too much" "uuhh that sounds like a you problem bro"

V - "Not all of us are eldritch beings with unlimitless energy and libido, Benrey. I have limits, I'm human. Fucking upwards of four times a day, every day, is bad for my health."

"but uhhh, you like it though. and you dont seem to have a problem with it when it happens."

"Benrey!"

J - "bro at least let me watch... i promise i'll behave.. bro... please lemme just watch.. i prommy i wont try to fuck you." "BENREY NO"

V - He has a fucking. Like, Spray bottle and shoots Benrey in the face with it if they noclip through the door when he locks it. "No. Out, go away."

"but gordonnnnnnnn."

"No! You won't behave, I know you! You'll make it a Thing!"

"uuuuuugh"

J - gordon gets up in the middle of them watching the movie to try and go to the toilet and benrey just. Gives him a look

HE CANT EVEN LOCK THE DOOR TO KEEP HIM OUT

V - He enters the bathroom, locks the door, and then wait. Rolls up a magazine, and as soon as Benrey pops his head through? A bonk to the top of his head. "Get out you perv, how did I know you'd do this?"

Benrey pouts like a fucking toddler.

J - gordon: hey! get out of here u perv i'm trying to take a whiz! (sprays him with water bottle)

benrey: uargh. yo. why cant you spray me with piss instead, gordon MEANman

gordon: GET OUT!

V - Benrey is fucking insufferable, insatable, Gordon is honestly contemplating why he puts up with it. But then Ben does one thing, sex-related or not, and Gordon just gets dreamy eyes and goes "oh yeah, That's why."

J - he's like laying in bed with benrey n benrey is just kissing all up his body n playing with his hair n giving him that dopy happy grin and... gordon is like "i remember now"

V - Benrey makes him laugh, so much, and just genuinely makes Gordon feel good about things and Gordon can overlook his bloodpeelust thing going on

J - gordon .. finds the pee thing annoying, extremely hot and also extremely funny all at the same time

sometimes when benrey is trying to get into the bathroom he just cant help laughing about it

he cant tell benrey to leave because he's laughing too hard over how absurd the whole situation is

his alien eldritch boyfriend is so obsessed with his human need to piss that he can't have peace when he goes to the bathroom, because his fucking alien boyfriend wants to have sex with him whilst he pees

V - I'm sure Benrey chills out eventually about it and becomes more lowkey and casual

so when Gordon is like, "Hey I really gotta piss wanna do smth?" Benrey fucking loses his mind because yesss its been so long (its been like, 2 and a half days)

J - oh yea of course. he also just loves annoying gordon sometimes

BRO... BRO YOU RIGHT

WHEN GORDON WANTS TO DO IT!!! SO EXCITING

its so much better when it happens on accident because.. gordon gets to be in control of where the piss goes and when heheh

V - Gordon initiates piss play for once and Benrey just...his soul ascends from pure glee. He's so excited, he's so ready. And Gordon has to laugh, just a bit, because Benrey is just excitedly vibrating in place

J - benrey is so excited he HAS to be bossed around. otherwise he'll rush straight to the climax

gordon has a bit more patience during sex i think. can really work things up lol

V - Gordon has control. Benrey.... not so much

J - gordon is GOOD at being in control as well

gordon can lose control easily when he needs to piss and doesnt expect it tho lol

when he's REALLY desperate

V - Gordon's brain goes "oh shit gotta piss Right Now" and vacates

And all semblance of control and patience is gone

J - "you're on your own buddy" (brain has left the chat)

V - And Benrey fucking loves it


	3. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon omo & orgasm denial then aftercare (with a hint of tentacles)

V - Okay but honestly, I hc Gordon w/ a bit of a piss kink as well, but less of the watersports kind and more omo/holding. But this is simply because I love bratty, in control, mean Benrey... so much. Benrey loves making Gordon hold it and wet himself and Gordon really likes being told to hold it, how full he feels, how it feels to lose control eventually.

J - i kinda agree with that. he's more into omo rather thann watersports. but benrey likes both a lot

but YES. benrey LOOVEESS making gordon hold it until he's begging to go. loves to watch gordon go crazy and lose control

makes him hold it until it hurts

makes him hold it whilst he fucks him.......

V - Edges the fuck out of Gordon all while he's so close to pissing himself, begging to be allowed to come or piss, either, both, just something and Benrey just keeps teasing tbe fuck out of Gordon, just softly pressing a hand into Gordon's bladder, slowly adding more pressure, until Gordon is a fucking mess of noise, most of them not words but the ever present, "please" and "Benrey" are in the mess of noise, as well

J - break that fool down

break him until he's just a mess of noises and saying please and benrey's name

what if gordon isnt allowed to piss until benrey's cum... and if he pisses before then.. punishment >:)

V - Does he make it, that's the question. Because I can see him hold every single scrap of control he can, even as they're desperately being yanked from his grasp with each of Benrey's thrusts, openly whining and moaning and is, in every single sense of the word, an absolute mess of a man. And Benrey comes, and Gordon only has a split second thought of "oh God" before he loses it, Benrey still softening inside him. And it's the relief of finally having that release that sends him over the edge and brings around his own orgasm.

But on the other hand, his break coming just that much sooner, right before Benrey's orgasm. Because he can't hold it, any longer. He's been holding it and it's burning to come out and he just can't do it anymore and his bladder finally gives out. And it rushes out of him in a hot spurt, at first, and he tries so hard to reign it back in but he literally couldn't stop it if his life depended on it. And he pisses against Benrey's cock, Benrey's stomach, his own legs, it's dripping down his cunt and thighs and pooling into the bed and Benrey clicks his tongue in disappointment and pulls out.

  
  


J - THE DISAPPOINTMENT IN GORDON FROM BENREY

benrey ends up having to finish on gordon's face. making him watch instead of letting him cum

then just leaves him to clean up his mess

V -Gordon isn't allowed to touch himself even though his dick is throbbing and cunt dripping, he's so fucking horny but he can't do anything about it

J - he agreed to do this with benrey hehehe

has to wait until benrey is horny again until he can cum >:)

V - Depending on how stubborn Benrey is (see, very when he wants to be), that could be anywhere from like, half an hour to mmmmm a couple of hours. Maybe a day or more....

Maybe.... longer

J - gordon is full on begging if he has to wait more than a couple of hours

V - and Benrey just mercilessly teases the shit out of Gordon and keeps him turned on so much during it because Benrey's mean, yo, and Gordon has the realization that he... maybe... enjoys being jerked around like this

J - a bit after pissing all over himself gordon is like. frustrated but after about an hour it’s turned to full on desperation. tries to get benrey horny again by sitting on him, grinding against him, just being super suggestive

V - Everything shy of just literally saying "Can you just fucking fuck me, fucking hell, dude!"

J - "whats your fucking PROBLEM am i not sexy enough to put your dick in me, dude?"

V - Benrey's laughing because he can feel how wet Gordon is but he's not about to give in any time soon. "'cha, yeah, you are. but 'm watchin uhhhhhhhhhhhhh house hunters right now and uhhh, i wanna see what house karen and gregory chose, yknow? so far i like the first one but we havent even seen the third one yet, bro."

J - gordon is getting SOOO pissed. he's nearly like. grabbing benrey's hand and forcing it down his pants

V - Oh my god, okay but. Benrey getting fed up because he is, actually, trying to watch house hunters? sue him, he likes it. So he just like. Shoves Gordon onto his back on the couch, and Gordon thinks he's getting what he wanted, but then Benrey just lays down on top of him and pins him to the couch like, "fuckin' chill, gordo. gordon annoyingman, shit, bro."

J - what if he ties him up like "bro ill fuck u when i wanna fuck u leave me alone... tryna uhh watch tv"

V - tentacles

J - YOU ARE RIGHT

SO RIGHT

V - Yesss. Benrey is like, "come on now just calm your tits." and manifests a couple tentacles that tie Gordon up and keep him still. And Gordon wants to bitch, wants to complain and yell because this is Benrey's fault he's like this, why won't he just sack up and fuck him? But one of the tentacles covers his mouth, effectively shutting him the hell up. And... and maybe Benrey's feeling just a little mean because Gordon's been insufferable (and there's a thought of, "is this what i'm like? nahhhh.") for the past 30 minutes. So maybe the tentacles start roaming around his body, just a bit. Just enough to firmly keep him turned on and needy but not enough to do jack shit.

J - gordon is moaning around the tentacles over his mouth and benrey just.. slowly turns up the volume on the tv

V - DROWN THAT BITCH OUT WITH SUZY AND ROBERT COMPLAINING ABOUT THERE NOT BEING ENOUGH WINDOWSS HSKJAHKHF

J - when the episode is done he rly. takes his time to turn the tv off, approach gordon again and take off his clothes again hehe

just tease gordon further lol

V - Slowly strips him even as Gordon says "Hurry up, will you?" Around the tentacle in his mouth (So it comes out as "Hoo-ee oo ill ooo?" instead). Benrey makes a noise but doesn't speed up in the slightest, taking time and care to look over every single inch of Gordon's body as it's undressed

J - then all that frustration just DISAPPEARS the moment he touches gordon's dick. just instantly melts

V - Gordon grinds against Benrey's hand and Benrey chuckles, says something about how wet he is but Gordon isn't listening, he's just internally screaming in joy because finally.

J - benrey is just talking so much. talking ab how much of a whiny bitch he is .. telling him how wet he is and desperate he is but he doesn't hear it he's just trying to get that orgasm bro

V - Benrey's words are nothing and everything to Gordon. They don't make any sense through the haze of arousal that's clouded his mind worse than a storm, but just the fact that he's talking makes everything feel more... solid, real, intense. Gordon groans and jerks against Benrey's hand and hears them laugh but he doesn't even fucking care he's so close, so far, he needs more, wants more, wants Benrey.

J - then benrey easily slides three fingers into him and suddenly he's CUMMING like crazy. just spasming over his hand and crying out as he goes thru one of the strongest orgasms he's ever had

V - Benrey is fucking floored because he didn't think Freeman was that pent up. He just stares, slack jawed in fucking awe, as Gordon comes apart at the seams, head thrown back, walls clenching around Benrey's fingers, arms twisting in the tentacles still holding him there. Whispers a tiny little, "holy fuck," as it goes on.

J - gordon is absolutely fucking beat after all that though, practically is instantly out like a light... benrey has to take care of him..

washes him.. puts him in comfy clothes n curls up with him, stroking his hair until he's energised enough to wake up

V - Thats my biggest kink, aftercare /jk

J - im not joking i love aftercare SOOO MUCH

benrey would be so wonderful at aftercare.... just being so big and giving him so much love .. stroking his hair and telling him how well he did holding out all day for that orgasm

V - Benrey is large and loving and very nice to snuggle up to

J - he just makes himself bigger so he can just. wrap his whole body around gordon and hold him tightly.. stroke his hair n kiss him all over

makes him something to eat.. runs him a bath .. washes him n just. 

aftercare is my weakness

V - GENTLE BENREY

I AM WEAK

It's like a switch is flipped with how quickly he goes from like, Normal Benrey Antics to caring, he'll gladly carry a very tired and fucked out Gordon around, makes sure he's happy and comfortable. Lets Gordon lie on top of him and sleep

J - HE LOVES GORDON SO MUCH

V - But Gordon is also very good at aftercare because he's just a caring person in general. Gordon likes taking care of Benrey, smoothing his hands down Benrey's back and chest and asking if he's okay, lots of kisses. He may not be able to pick Benrey up but he will wash Benrey's hair in the shower and let him lean most of his weight against him, will spoon Benrey in whatever way he wants, will do basically anything Benrey asks of him

THEY BOTH CARE. THEY LOVE EACH OTHER. LOVE AND CARE MOMENCE

J - YES... YES GORDON DOING AFTERCARE IS ALSO GOOD

esp since gordon actually says mean shit during sex.. he always tells benrey how well he's done and how wonderful he is and strokes his hair... benrey likes to rest his head against gordons tummy during aftercare me thinka

V - Gordon 100% reassures Benrey that he loves him so much, that Benrey was great and that he hopes Benrey had fun (maybe Ben has to reassure him that yes he knows Gordon didn't mean it, no he wasn't too mean, yes Benrey likes when he does it, no Benrey isn't lying.). Benrey uses Gordon's tummy or thighs as a pillow and Gordon likes the weight on him, likes to absentmindedly play with Benrey's hair or ears.


	4. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Piss marking

J - I'm just... benrey wanting gordon to mark him by pissing on him. since he doesn't have any of that good pheromones that benrey has

V - Benrey wants to make sure everyone knows Gordon is his boyfriend.

J - benrey def gets his scent on gordon easily with rubbing himself against gordon but gordon doesn't have those pheromones naturally like benrey

so he's like "gordon WAHH I want you to mark me... want everyone to know that I'm gordon property. special edition. custom built jsut for you bro" "what the fuck are you talking about" "bro i want you to piss on me"

get that good gordon scent

V - Gordon 100% is like, "Wh... that's fucking wierd, dude," as he's already unzipping his pants. It may be strange but also it's fucking hot and Gordon can get behind it, very easily.

J - "you're so fucking weird" he says, as he gets benrey to lay down so he can stand over him and piss directly into his chest

V - "This is so fucked up, I can't believe you," he says as if he is literally not currently pissing on Benrey with 0 fight or complaint. As if he isn't ready to get down and dirty at any given point, as if he hasn't thought about doing it before.

Gordon: This is so weird

Also Gordon: Just as into it as Benrey it, not that he'd admit to it

J - I LOVE HIM.. he also just loves bullying benrey and being mean about his weird kinks

V - Gordon absolutely will tease and bully Benrey and Ben would have it no other way, because the great part about it? Gordon's always willing to try things out, do whatever Benrey wants to do, willing to indulge in Benrey's kinks with little actual complaint.

And if one of those kinks is being pissed on so Benrey can smell like Gordon or... whatever he was trying to say, well, Gordon's more than happy to oblige.


	5. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon wetting himself

V - Gordon and Benrey are laying in bed, facing each other, and Benrey has a hand down between them, resting on Gordon's crotch. Gordon is clutching Benrey's shirt, rutting desperately against Benrey's hand because he really, really has to go, but he's also terribly hard. Gordon whimpers as Benrey starts moving their hand faster, and he slowly loses control of his bladder. His legs shake as he curls up further, and Benrey laughs in his ear. He's still moving against Benrey's hand, each drag against them sending heat racing up his spine. He's barely emptied his bladder before Benrey's moving with a purpose now, drawing out sharp moans and gasps from Gordon as he's suddenly pushed close to his orgasm, and Gordon pulls himself as close as he can get. He opens his mouth to say something, Benrey's name maybe, or a warning, but nothing but a strangled breath comes out as he suddenly comes. His entire body jerks once, twice, before he slumps against Benrey's chest.

J -he loves seeing gordon lose control lol

benrey jus loves driving gordon insane by making him piss himself.. probably makes him drink more in the day as well

V - Benrey likes getting Gordon super turned while desperate only to see whether the man will piss himself or come first. It's usually the former but sometimes the latter happens and Benrey can't get enough of Gordon coming in his pants only to immediately flood it as Benrey overstimulates him

J - I like the idea of gordon thinking he's gonna come but just accidentally pisses himself

V - he's right about to come and pisses himself which is what pushes him over

J - also ik u mentioned this before but... benrey pulling out just as gordon pisses himself.. all over benreys dick.. right before he pushes right back in and fucking POUNDS him


	6. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Benrey making Gordon piss whilst sat on his lap

J - Gordon obvs works.. wherever u want its not important. but benrey is usually at home whilst gordon works... and because of where he works he usually gets home at a certain time

with his age and because of how busy he is, the first thing gordon usually does when he gets home is go straight for a piss. he doesn't make a huge deal out of it but it's like clockwork. it's everyday

benrey... obvs a piss whore. does notice but doesn't say anything... instead. for the following day.. benrey makes note for the time gordon usually gets home. and waits by the window to look out for his car..

the moment he pulls into the drive, benrey immediately gets up and shuts himself in the bathroom. sitting down on the toilet and locking the door

he hears gordon get in... take off his shoes... put down his keys and.. walk his way over to the bathroom. and for the first time, the door is locked. he's immediately confused and bangs on the door. "occupied bro" says benrey. Gordon sighs "I know you don't use the toilet man open up, i need the bathroom". "UUH bro im busy, do you mind?" "benrey open up, I gotta piss man"

the door is locked so he cant open the door.. and his body knows that by this time he SHOULD be pissing.. so he begins to feel it. Gordon has to cross his legs and hold his crotch to focus on not pissing himself. he's banging on the door at this point as well

so.. gordon's choices is to either.. piss himself.. or he can piss between benrey's legs

V - but benny's gotta unlock the door for the latter...

J - benreys like "you can come in.. but you gotta ask nicely bro..." "benrey you dick open the door" "nicceellyyy... or I guess youll just have to piss yourself..."

"benrey... b... benrey PLEASE open the door. Please" door cracks open, but benrey doesn't stand up from the toilet... and his pants are already pulled down and his dick is out and hard... he's got this huge ass grin on his face. "take a seat then bro.. gotta.. gotta sit on the toilet if gordo wants to go peepee"

SO GORDON EITHER HAS TO... PISS HIMSELF BECAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT TO SIT ON HIS LAP.. OR HE CAN NOT PISS HIMSELF BUT LET BENREY WIN

if he's on his lap.... benrey reaches around and rubs his dick... kisses his neck and tells him how fucking hot he is

and some of gordon's piss is getting on benrey's dick... hhhhh

V - benrey rubbing against Gordon as he pisses

J - as soon as gordon is done he just

.. fucks up into him


	7. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon missing making it to the toilet and pisses himself

V - when someone's been holding it (accidentally or purposefully) and go to piss in the toilet, but as soon as their body sees the bathroom/toilet it's over and they flood their pants, seconds, inches from making it

J - god.. g.. God.. Gordon doing that

I bet it happens sometimes because benrey likes to fill gordon up with liquids all day... Gordon is happy to do it but sometimes forgets his limits

V - Benrey knows Gordon wont make it so he just, trails behind slowly to watch the mad rush only for Gordon to end up fumbling his zipper/pants strings and going "No no no no no!" and then pissing himself

Can't help but tease Gordon like, "aw, poor baby didn't make it. lil pee boy pissed his pants? right in front of the potty? what a shame..."

J - UUUUUUHHHDBSJDJD BENREY FOLLOWING HIM... TO WATCH. HORNY

V - Gordon's like, hobbling as fast as he can while Benrey just sloooowly meanders after him, knowing what's going to happen and not wanting to miss it

But also knowing that Gordon's stubborn and can hold out the two seconds it'll take Benrey to get to the bathroom

Gordon is very much mad about it

because he was so motherfucking close but he still pissed his goddamn pants

J - gordon is also mad at himself because he got a boner from it

V - and now Benrey is all up in his business and shoving him against the counter

J - not to mention both hating and loving benrey mocking him for it....

V - teasing him but also shoving a leg between his legs and pressing up

J - YES.. pulling down those wet pants and fingering his now dripping cunt.. whispering into his ear and telling gordon how dirty he is

V - au contraire... Benrey not pulling the pants down and just fingering Gordon in his soaked pants and boxers, hand shoved down the front

J - HIM GRINDING HIS DICK AGAISNT GORDON'S SOAKED PANTS...

V - Gordon wants Benrey to fuck him or something but Benrey's like "mmmm nah im enjoying this"

J - likes seeing gordon get all desperate and embarrassed....

pinning him down to the counter with all his weight behind him as he ruts up against his wet pants

V - g...gordon making more of a mess when he comes...

J - I love ee.. loveee benrey fingering him or rubbing his dick under the pants.. just slipping a hand in and going to town

V - Benrey wastes no time

Gets down and dirty as quickly as possible. Gordon likes to make sure everything is good and set up and shit. Benrey is like "okay so I'm gonna finger you right now and not even bother stripping."

Benrey just no clipping through Gordon's trousers and boxers to eat him out

J - he can no clip for sure.. he doesn't always use it tho... that is hot tho

gordon like... feels benrey go to move and he's like "benrey wait lemme just.. take these-AAAA" and is caught off guard as he just no clips and puts his tongue right in there

and the more desperate gordon gets.. esp when he just turns into babbling and whines.. benrey just does that fucked up and evil laugh... he's so excited

V - His tongue pokes through his teeth a bit as he just cheshire cat grins at Gordon who's a literal mess in a multitude of ways.

J - what if when he made him actually cum he does it with his mouth.. his tongue wrapping around gordon's twitching cock as his fingers hook up into his gspot.. making him squirt all down benreys chin....

V - Overstims Gordon until he's quivering under Benrey's touch and losing the rest of what's held inside his bladder all over Benrey's face.....

J - god gordon would be so beat after all that though bless him.. he'd just flop backwards, completely boneless n legs still twitching

V - Gordon fucked stupid moments...

Gordon is fucking out. He is done. Brain has left the station, please leave a message and he'll get back to you in 3 to 5 business days

J - yea.. benrey has to scoop him up and take care of him i guess!!!!

clean him down.. massage his tired limbs.. give him hot bath n water.. then makes him nice delicious meal

dress him up in comfy pj's tf

V - Gordon just mumbles "Gordon tired..." in the bath and slumps down and Benrey is like

"uhhh can i leave you to grab a glass of water or will you fuckin' drown, bro?"

Gordon just blows bubbles in the water and Benrey decides not to risk his idiot human boyfriend falling asleep and drowning in the bath bc he came too hard that he has no braincells left


	8. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Piss aftermath, Benrey titfucks Gordon and then aftercare

J - did benrey get off.. or no

V - I'm gonna say yes

fuckin jerked off while edging Gordon, got off a couple times bc im sure they went for a few hours

J - interesting... what if he got off between edging gordon.. fucking him on and off but never QUITE hitting that spot in gordon or touching gordon's dick..

V - but also sometimes pleasing your partner is what you're after not pleasure yourself

J - benrey a lot of the time just wants to watch gordon piss and make him cum

i want benrey to fuck gordon's tits

V - After Gordon finally comes and his brain just fucking bluescreens Benrey tiddy fucks him....

J - YESS THATS WHAT I WAS THINKING

he was desperate... Gordon is zonked out anyway he can wait just a bit longer for aftercare

V - Gordon tries to help. Keyword being tries. But he's fucking useless, right now, so Benrey laughs at him and just goes ham against Gordon's bobbies

dan gordo your bobbies

J - LOVES LOOKING DOWN AT GORDON'S.. FUCKED OUT FACE

then cums all over his face n tits... hhnmm

V - c,,,,,,,,,,,,cleans gordon up by licking his dick and cunt, making Gordon jerk and whimper from overstimulation as Benrey cleans away any lingering piss n cum

J - YESS THATS SO FUCKING HOT

all gordon can do is whimper... not even form words

V - maybe there's a solid "Benrey" in his whines but other than that? Just small noises that punch Benrey in the gut over and over again

Benrey is just over the moon. The cat that got the canary. He is so fucking pleased at the outcome, like, never in his wildest dreams did he think anything would be like this.

Gordon is verrry slowly coming back to his senses as he's manhandled into Benrey's arms, coherent enough to grumble "Put me down," but not enough to actually be able to stand very well. His legs are jelly, so he reluctantly allows Benrey to carry him to the bathroom.

J - he's still reluctant for benrey to take care of him.. God bless

as soon as he's being lowered into the hot water tho he's back to moaning again.. humming as benrey massages his legs and shoulders and just melting into it.....

benrey is kissing his neck and shoulders. ... massaging his scalp

gets in the bath with him once gordon has drunk some water and watches gordon lean back n sleep against benreys big comfy chest.. Homo

V - Gordon likes to be the one who's taking care of others. He doesn't like to be the one who's being taken care of, well, he wants it but he just hates the vunerability that comes w/ it. Don't get him wrong, he loves Benrey but it's still sometimes hard for him to allow himself that small comfort of someone else taking care of him for a change.

Benrey gets in the tub and washes Gordon's hair and Gordon just nuzzles into Benrey's hands and leans fully into the feeling of his nails on his scalp, his fingers running through his hair, hands cupping his jaw and rubbing across his neck

J - then when they're both clean they just.. sit there.. holding each other n gordon is dozing off against benreys chest.. benrey is smelling his hair n nuzzling into his neck

V - Benrey's big strong arms wrapped around Gordon and Gordon entangling his fingers with his... almost asleep but still rubbing his thumb across Benrey's knuckles

J - im just.. im so soft for like. benrey getting a sleepy.. post orgasm bliss gordon dried after a bath and getting him dressed in comfy warm clothes and then cuddling up into bed with him

stroking his still drying hair.. watching him slowly drift off into actual sleep.. a smile on his face n their hands intwined

V - They both are tired boys, just flop into the bed—And Benrey pulls some eldritch bullshit to make the bed w/ clean sheets bc neither of them are in the headspace or have the energy to do it themselves—and Gordon's already 99% asleep, it doesn't take much for him to fist one hand into Benrey's shirt, other hands slotted together, and burrow against his chest. Mumbles something cutely when Benrey presses a kiss to the top of his head before completely falling asleep


	9. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Benrey learns how to piss

J - so i think benrey can basically alter his form however he wants.. he doesn't rly have HUMAN organs though. its like his usual alien organs so he doesn't have a traditional digestive system or a waste system…

so basically, that means he doesn't NEED to eat or piss or shit. he can still eat but the food isn't digested in the traditional way. also he doesnt have the organs required to piss yknow

but he gets rly curious about the whole... piss thing.. maybe gordon makes a comment like "man you get on the fun getting pissed on, benrey. wish i could try it"... so benrey is like.. "well.. what if i COULD??"

and he starts like... studying anatomy books and medical journals to try and find out EXACTLY how human organs work.. so he can make himself kidneys and a liver and a bladder etc etc. it takes him forever to perfect it to get it to actually work.. he doesn't tell gordon any of this though. wants it to be a surprise

FINALLY.. he gets it to work. BUT because he's never pissed before he doesn't like. recognise the feeling of being full and needing to go..

he sort of forgets, thinks he can just piss on command and just goes about his day. drinks a bunch and forgets that now drink just.. Goes through him

he's sitting and chilling with gordon. slamming energy drink after energy drink.. not caring or recognising that he's getting full

V - Benrey you stupid slut

J - suddenly he realises its starting to get PAINFUL. maybe he accidentally touches his tummy or gordon presses down on it by accident.. and he's immediately like "oh no"

and he gets up.. to rush to the bathroom, but of course because he misjudged SO BADLY he needs to piss. immediately. also his lack of experience makes it so hard to hold it in.

he barely gets to the bathroom door before he is pissing himself. and he moans and he's flustered and embarrassed as hell. and gordon has just... seen all of this just. watching him from a distance

benrey is so embarrassed.. and gordon is SO TURNED ON.. HE'S LIKE "OH?? IS IT YOUR FIRST TIME??"

and he's immediately like.. on benrey and rubbing his hardening dick through his wet sweats now

benrey is all like.. whimpering he did not expect such things

V - Benrey did Not think things through, nor did he know it would feel like that

J - i think benrey being able to piss opens so many opportunities

V - YESSSSS

Gordon gets to turn the tides...

Make Benrey piss himself and then Gordon is the one getting off on it for a change

J - also.. benrey seeing his piss all over gordon.. lord

V - "Now you know what it's like, huh? To fucking piss yourself?"

"i dunno why you complain so much this shit feels so good"

"... Why did I know you'd say that you piss gremlin?"

"heh"

J - benrey doesnt ever complain when he's the one pissing himself lol he loooveeesssss it

V - He doesnt understand why Gordon gets so pissy about it? It feels so good being full and then pissing himself. But see, Benrey just doesn't have the same uh, shame Gordon does with things. He has... almost none, really. Perks of being an alien, Gordon guesses.

J - He loves the humiliation even if he doesn’t feel humiliation... because gordon is mean to him and that’s so hot

V - Oh...

Benrey casually walking up to Gordon like "yo i gotta uhh piss." and nothing more but Gordon gets the Hint

J - Gordon likes making benrey piss instead because it’s easier on him


	10. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Shower watersports n piss drinking

J - I feel like whenever they shower together it ends up being piss related

I'm sorry I'm always talking about piss 

V - Its either during or after the fact, yeah,,,

Im always thinking abt piss its okay 

Benrey rubbing his cock against Gordon's leg and breathing, "yo i gotta piss" and Gordon has a quick debate in his head before coming to the conclusion that they're already in the shower, what's the harm?

So he gets on his knees and tells Benrey to go for it

J - YESSS

god rubbing against gordon.. being all needy..

he would fucking.. cum right there just seeing gordon getting covered in his piss

V - Gordon fucking fingering himself as Benrey pisses on him, before he leans forward and takes Benrey's dick in hand. The surprise causes Benrey to stop, and Gordon looks up at him and says, "did I say you could stop?" before taking Ben's dick in his mouth and looking expectantly up, no room for argument

And Benrey can't argue, even if he wanted to. He just nods dumbly and lets go again, nearly passing out from the rush of arousal that crashes over him, having to brace on the wall as Gordon swallows his piss while blowing him

J - benrey cums after like.. two seconds

V -I dont even go here (piss drinking) but HHHHHH LISTEN

Benrey finishes and just the sheer fucking explosion of arousal and absolute adoration for Gordon causes him to cum down Gordon's throat with a hoarse cry, lasting no time at all.

And then

Gordon pulls off with a smirk and licks his lips, patting Benrey's ass appreciatively, still looking up at him. "Good boy," he tells Benrey, his own hand traveling down to rub as his crotch. "Now, I think you should return the favor, don't you agree?"

J - benrey just. takes a second to regain his composure then he just.. scoops him up and pins him against the wall and eats him OUT

V - Oh, I was thinking something different

By return the favor i meant. All of it

J - OOOHH.. PRAY TELL

V - Benrey nods dumbly and Gordon stands up, before instructing him to kneel. Benrey does so excitedly, grinning hopefully up at Gordon who stands so he's stradling Benrey's face. Gordon reaches one hand down to cup Benrey's cheek before saying, "enjoy," and pissing all over Benrey, now. It hits his face, drips down his chest, and Benrey curls his hands into fists on his thighs. Opens his mouth and moves forward until he's flush with Gordon's junk and swallows greedily, tongue slithering through his folds and into his cunt in rapid movements.

Gordon moans above him and Benrey keeps up the attention, hands going up to grip his hips and hold him steady as he eats Gordon out. Gordon didn't have to piss too badly so much to Benrey's chagrin his stream dies off too soon, but he doesn't let up his ministrations until Gordon's shaking where he stands, panting, "good, Benrey, there, yes, god, Ben!" against his hands. Until Gordon starts to jerk his hips forward, grinding down onto Benrey's tongue. Until Gordon comes apart above him and nearly falls on his ass as he gives out a long sound, a hand fisting in Benrey's hair and pulling him closer to Gordon.

Until Gordon comes against Benrey's tongue with a cry, legs giving out underneath of him, Benrey's grip on his hips the only thing saving him from collapsing on top of him.


	11. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Benrey pissing in Gordon

V - So, Gordon knows something's up immediately. Normally, when Benrey's leaning over him, thrusting into Gordon with a purpose he's relatively quiet. Well, quiet in the way that he grunts and growls and pants versus Gordon's moans and keens and inane babbling. But with each press of Benrey's hips against his, the man whimpers, breathing heavily even thougn they just started. 

"Hey, Ben," Gordon asks, biting back noises of his own to sit up and check on his boyfriend. "What's wrong."

Well, Benrey's answer was the last thing he expected, but it's not... unwelcome, really. "I-gh-Gordon, I hafta," he whines, his hips jerking forward again, "I gotta pee." He curls up slightly, pressing his head against Gordon's shoulder and drooling, hips pistoning forward again like if he stopped he'd lose control. 

And, that's probably the case, Gordon thinks. It makes sense why he's such a mess, he's so unused to feeling the pressure of a full bladder that it's still foreign and strange to the eldritch being. Despite this, Gordon pats him on the shoulder to get his attention. "I-I want-Mmm-I want you to hold it for me, okay? Can-can you do that, Benrey?"

Benrey nods and moves his hips again, pressing up into Gordon's G-spot and making him toss his head back with a gasp. "Oh-oh you're doing so well, Benrey," he praises, feeling claws bite into his hips as Benrey's hips slap against his own.

  
  


Benrey manages to hold it for a couple more minutes, whines ratcheting up in number and intensity before he's mumbling, "sorry, Gordon, I-Gordon, I can't-" His hips thrust forward with little rhythm, and Gordon rubs his shoulder. 

"It's okay, it's alright, you did very well, you can let go. But don't stop moving," Gordon tells him, his own blunt nails scratching across Benrey's back. 

Benrey nods and his hips falter momentarily before he groans, and Gordon can feel piss filling his cunt, hot and spilling out of him with every movement. His toes curl and he opens his mouth in a strangled noise because it feels so good, so much better than he imagined, he's so full and he can feel Benrey still peeing inside of him.

Gordon comes the first time just from the feeling of Benrey's piss filling his cunt and spilling over, and encourages Benrey to keep moving, keep the pace up, even as his bladder finally empties and his whines turn to growls that betray how close he is. 

Benrey comes in Gordon surrounded with his own piss and it's Gordon's turn to whine when he pulls out and he feels everything spill out of him. "G-god, Benrey," he gasps, thrusting up against nothing as his dick throbs, so turned on again that it hurts. "Ben, Benrey, you're so good, oh," he's babbling, rubbing himself against Benrey's stomach with quick desperate movements. 

Benrey realizes his problem once they start coming out of their post-orgasm haze and reaches a hand down to rub against Gordon, allowing him to grind messily against his fingers with desperate moans and mewls, fingers digging into Benrey's shoulders as he slides two fingers inside Gordon with no resistance. He crooks them while Gordon's dick rubs against his palm and Gordon comes again with a sharp cry, entire body jerking in pleasure as Benrey continues to slowly finger him.

"St-stah-p," Gordon gasps as it starts to become too much, letting his arms drop from Benrey's shoulders and shivering with shocks of pleasure that still rake up his spine.

  
  


J - man also just. thinking ab when u said.. Gordon jsut straddling benreys race and pissing... so fucking Hot

V - Gordon getting bossy while peeing on Benrey

J - and calling him a good boy... woof

V - im thinking about gordon fucking pissing himself in public and Benrey fucking him stupid,,,, hold on.

J - gordon needing to piss and he's like "since you like my piss so much" and forces him down onto his knees and pisses all over his chest nd doesn't let him touch himself


	12. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Benrey making Gordon piss himself in an alleyway

V - i just think Benrey should make Gordon piss himself while they're out and then fuck his brain out in an alley or smth, hand hooked over Gordon's mouth to keep him quiet

or maybe in a public bathroom

J - GOD I LOVE THE HAND HOOKED OVER THE MOUTH.. IT'S SO HOT

V - somewhere people will be so there's incentive for him to be silent while pissing himself pressed against the wall, and while being fucked from behind by the entity who's also biting his neck and pulling his hair and making it Very hard to be quiet

J - and to stop himself from moaning benrey bites into gordon's neck as he cums into gordon's cunt

benrey can spot when gordon needs to go piss. he starts to shift a bit at first. then he'll squeeze his thighs together and his face will screw up with embarrassment and discomfort

V - Benrey slipping his fingers into Gordon's mouth to keep him quiet,,, rubbing his tongue and making him swallow his noises while drooling

Gordon's leg will eventually start bouncing if they're sitting, or tapping if standing, he'll cross and uncross his arms and his breathing pick up just the slightest amount

He waits until the last possible moment to hold himself

J - and when benrey spots that in public... boy does he like to exploit that. sneakily touch his tummy or his thigh... corner him in an alley or a public toilet and squeeze down on his bladder, pressing his knee against his crotch

V - Gordon just

He whines out Benrey's name before they go, "shhhh dont want anyone to hear, right gordon nastyman?" before slowly covering his mouth with a hand.

Rubbing his stomach before pressing down and hearing him just barely choke out a noise as he jerks a leg off the ground and pants into Benrey's hand, eyes squeezed shut

J - reaches around and slips a hand into his pants... rolls his dick between his fingers... and gordon nearly immediately pisses

V - Benrey feels a sizeable leak hit his hand and keeps slowly rubbing Gordon, forming a third arm just so he can press Gordon's stomach again and watch him buck, watch his pants slowly grow dark, hear his barely contained sobs as his hot, humid breath hits Benrey's palm.

Benrey leans in and warns him to be quiet again before pressing down on his bladder for five seconds and Gordon shakes his head as he leaks a lot, as he feels his orgasm building as Benrey keeps tugging as his dick, only for it to receed as Benrey stills, kissing Gordon's neck wetly

And Gordon can't help the tiny noise that bubbles up from his throat as he actually, fully loses control, when Benrey's hands curl back into his stomach, when fingers begin to rub his dick again.

J - i can just imagine that... wet kiss... so tender as he smells gordon n shushes him

V - And he's so full that it comes out in spurts, accompanied by a pant as he slowly releases, so slow that it's excruciating but it leaves him tingling with arousal and so fucking horny he can't think, it's like he injested some rust sweet voice but he didn't it's entirely just from him being forced to piss his pants a tiny bit at a time while Benrey gets him off.

He tries to say Benrey's name, tries to make a noise, but Benrey shushes him again so he just nods and rubs himself against his hand, still fucking peeing, getting so close to coming, and then he is, throwing his head back against Benrey's chest, tears sprining to his eyes. Benrey removes the hand over his mouth to kiss him, and Gordon actually swallows sweet voice now. He vaguely registers what Benrey's doing but he's turned on again so quickly that he doesn't care, just jerks his hips against Benrey's hand again and-

And He's still somehow peeing, though it's slowed down considerably, and he groans against Benrey's mouth, trying to communicate what he wants through the fog of lust clouding his brain.


	13. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Humiliation and praise kink Gordon

V - he's full of the guy's pee (inside and out) and getting off on his foot could anything be more humiliating?

J - he finds it SO humiliating yet........ why is he so fucking horny?

and benrey is calling him a beautiful slut ... such a perfect urinal for him

i looveeee .. benrey's dirty talk is like. praising degradation

V - benrey has a hand in gordon's hair

p,,,pulls his head back to bare his throat n look up @ benrey, even as he's flushed to his chest and moaning as Ben's hand tightens in his locks

J - gordon loves having his hair pulled

V - He grinds a lil harder, staring Benrey in the eye

J - makes a real show of it for benrey... rolls his hips and moans really loudly, grips onto benrey's leg

leans into the touch.......

V - Benrey's fucking enraptured in watching Gordon, pupils dialated slightly and taking in every detail.

Drinking in the sight of it, not breathing (not that he has to breathe). Gordon's grip tightens on his leg and his face scrunches up slightly in a tell that he's close, and yet he still doesn't look away. Gordon's chest heaving, the perfect opposite to Benrey.

J - benrey finally lets him have what he wants and angles his boot right up against his dick.. pressing up HARD as he spasms and comes on his shoe

he clutches at benrey's thigh and mouths at his flesh as he tries not to scream

V - God his hips just rutting wildly against Benrey's foot as he rides through his orgasm, before slowly coming to a stop, still clinging to Benrey and catching his breath

J - benrey sliding down to him and kissing him deeply,, stroking his hair and telling him how much of a good boy he is

V - God Gordon fuckin likes being called a good boy, but he'd never admit to it, at least not in normal circumstances.

Gordon internally: holy shit?? i liked that? i liked that??? and benrey called me a good boy????

Gordon externally: if you ever pull that sHIT AGAIN, BENREY, I STG---

J - gordon would never admit to benrey how much he loves it......

V - Benrey does a science n figures it out eventually

Like "hmmm, well Gordon always gets flustered when I call him a good boy, 'n gets suuuper needy when its during sex, hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm....... lemme pull a Gordo here n do some research"

J - gonna have to gather more evidence

V - "gonna have to come up w/ a hypothesis n everything"

(hypothesis pronounced hypo-thesis)

J - he tests it during sex all the time ... calls him a good boy more...

calls him a good boy whilst hes sucking benrey's dick and gordon just whineess

V - He whines and his face flares with a blush, but he doubles his efforts and gives the best bj he can as if proving he is good

J - benrey scratches his chin.... very interesting

V - God Gordon will do anything when called a good boy, he's so desperate for praise and it coming from benrey? he'd move the stars for Benrey

J - benrey praising how good gordon feels. that specifically

telling him how warm his pussy is .. how good his mouth feels around his dick

V - g......go.........gordon busting a nut sucking ben's dick just from his words

J - benrey telling him how hot his tits are and how soft his hair is and how handsome his body is

V - just, Benrey has a hand in his hair and says something, like, "you're so good at this, you're so good, god Gordon, you're fuckin' perfect."

And,,,, and Gordon whimpers around Benrey's cock, and his face scrunches in that way, his hands curl into Benrey's thighs where they're braced. He has to pull off and curls up a tiny bit, rests his head against Benrey's stomach as he comes. Benrey's above him with fucking fireworks going off in his head because Gordon literally hasn't been touched other than his hair, did Benrey's words do this??? Benrey didn't know he could do this.

J - benrey is fucking SPEECHLESS.. he can work pussy magic with just his words

I think benrey would get so excited about that that he'd pin gordon down and make him cum again on his tongue

V - Benrey just fuckin babbling out praise and wrecking gordon

The tides shift, normally Gordon's the one talking and Benrey reduced to base noises but no. Benrey has this power and uses it, leaving Gordon just whining and keening and unable to speak because his brain is just bursting at the seams with so many thoughts and feelings, but the one that's the loudest? The fact that Benrey thinks he's a good boy, it just bounces around his skull, growing and doubling and echoing until it knocks every other thought out.

J - benrey pulling away from his cunt every few seconds to press kisses to his thighs.. telling him how handsome and gorgeous he is and how perfect he looks under him

how much of a GOOD BOY he is


	14. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon crying with some lovely hurt/comfort

V - Okay so, like, haha im projecting, lmao. So like. Maybe Gordon didn't have the best upbringing. It wasn't awful, not by a long shot. Many others had it worse, but most of his family were not... happy nor accepting when he came out as trans. And that was fine, he didn't need their approval, his mother tried her best and that's all he needed. And maybe he didn't get as much praise and love as one would like during those years, but again, it's okay. And maybe, just maybe, college was rough, and starting at Black Mesa—with a bunch of scientists who were, honestly, quite outdated and didn't like this new, young upstart coming in and undermining their authority, in a field he didn't even major in no less—took a toll on him. Not to mention the ResCas and everything that went to hell during that time. 

So, he's really lacking in the self-worth and praise department, y'know? Because it's canon that he doesn't think kindly of himself and thinks Benrey's advances, when he notices them at all, are mocking and fake. Because how could anyone like someone like... well, him?

Even after they make up and then start dating, Benrey's not great with words and speaks through Sweet Voice when he can't say what he means, while Gordon speaks through actions. And it's clear they love each other, even from an outsider's view, so obvious it's gross. But those little doubts never really go away.

So when Benrey realizes Gordon likes being praised and starts using it to his advantage, it goes really well, at first. You know, the whole Gordon coming untouched thing and becoming very receptive when Benrey starts complimenting and praising him when eating him out. And Benrey couldn't be gayer, in both senses of the word. He's just so happy that Gordon really enjoys this that he reiterates that Gordon's, well, perfect. In every way. And Gordon comes with a cry, but then those cries turn to sobs and Benrey is thrown for a loop because he thought-no he knows that Gordon was having a good time. So what happened?

Did he do something wrong? He instantly backs off and is freaking the fuck out because he wants to know, needs to know if he hurt Gordon in some way. And of course, Gordon being Gordon, is instantly like, "oh my god I-I'm sorry, I fucking ruined this. I'm sorry, ugh, I'm just fucking stupid." And then has to try and figure out why Benrey's words made him emotional while also trying to assure Benrey that he is actually okay and not upset. No, Benrey did everything right, no he didn't hurt or upset Gordon, he promises. And its as he's talking to Ben that he realizes, so he just kind of mutters, "oh," and laughs.

"oh? oh what? gordon, what do you mean oh?"

And, oh boy, now he has to explain his stupid mental shit with Benrey in the middle of sex. Could this get any fucking weirder? And he just hesitantly explains to Benrey that he hasn't been praised in a really long time, and hasn't been called perfect at all, at least not that he remembers. And Benrey get's offended on his behalf because how could no one compliment Gordon? Like? And Benrey just starts listing off shit he loves about Gordon, pink to blue Sweet Voice slipping out between words, which in turn makes Gordon teary again

J - benrey rly has no idea how to deal with gordon crying i think.... but is happy to keep complimenting him

ahh benrey also being super worried that he fucked up

V - 

Benrey: "well gordon likes being complimented so i'll compliment him so he stops crying"

Gordon: -cries harder-

Benrey: "no fuck wait no thats not---no. ??????????"

J - benrey doesnt know what to do so he just.. holds gordon. big benrey hugs and smother him with his body lol

V - Benrey fuckin cuddles the shit outta gordon

J - if I squeeze him tight enough the sadness will leave

V - i mean

it works

tried and true method

cant go wrong

J - just benrey being tender sometimes makes gordon so emotional.. like when they're cuddling and benrey kisses his hair or whispers something in his ear

... Gordon suddenly gets rly emotional n tears up a bit

does gordon.. not want all the praise then because he ends up crying

V - once it becomes more normal he's fine w/ it but at first he has to constantly be like "THESE aRE GOOD TEARS PLEASE DONT STOP"

J - BENREY.... PAUSING TO KISS THE TEARS RUNNING DOWN HIS CHEEKS.. kissing his jaw and lips and cheek and peppering kisses where the tears were... just whispering how perfect gordon is


	15. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Just soft momence soft sex

J - OKAY.. so benrey n gordon like. getting real romantic, which they don't always do often because i see them as quite goofy. like they're romantic in their own ways, laughing around each other, casual touches and up late talking about nonsense. but when they do TRADITIONAL romantic stuff, like dates and that, it's rare. mostly because gordon is a very paranoid person and benrey can be sometimes difficult in public with his size, and often gets bored sitting down for ages like at a restaurant or dressed up all fancy. but gordon is kinda an average dude and sometimes jsut.. wants that simplicity. so benrey treats him to that. takes him to a nice restaurant, they wear nice-ish clothes and spend the whole evening together. flirting like they just got together again, being all romantic. and benrey is of course being an over the top gentlemen because it makes gordon laugh.

and when they get home, the tension has been building all night. but not like.. the sexual tension which they usually have. it's a romantic tension, a need to touch one another and just completely smother the other with their love

when they get back to the apartment, it's dark and kinda cool from the night outside, but they don't notice as they're IMMEDIATELY on each other. nothing rough, no pushing each other against the wall.. just benrey shutting the door behind them and pulling gordon's head up to kiss him. First on the hair, then the forehead, working his way down his temples and his cheekbones, before kissing him on the lips. he's gently rubbing circles in gordon's arms, before shucking off his coat and and slowly directing him away from the door. Gordon jsut takes it all in, massaging benrey's shoulders in response and humming happily into his mouth

slowly. so slowly they make their way into the bedroom. kissing their way across the apartment, sometimes stopping to giggle because they get caught on furniture or trip over something Joshua left on the floor from the previous day

in the bedroom... benrey finally let's out that sweet voice that he's been holding in all evening.. it illuminates the room with a pink glow.. not even needing to turn the lamps on. they continue to kiss and slooowwlly undress each other, sometimes pulling away when they struggle to unhook a button or get their hair caught in something. sometimes laughing at each other or huffing in frustration. but eventually they're left in just their boxers

benrey will press gordon backwards softly onto the bed, before crawling on himself over him n continuing to kiss him. kissing the sides of his mouth, then his jaw and down to his neck. but he takes his sweet time with each bit, pausing to mouth at the skin and leave small red marks. Gordon groans under him and rubs down benrey's arms, sometimes reaching to grope his chest n flick a nipple. just they can't keep their hands off each other

like.. they just can't keep off each other.. n wanna be as close to each other as possible. benrey grinds softly against Gordon's leg as he leans down to take one of his nipples into his mouth, one hand groping his other meaty pec as the other now intwins with gordon's... he continues to kiss downwards, sometimes licking through his body hair n mouthing another mark against his skin

when he pulls gordon's boxers down.. he's already wet, which he tests himself by stroking a path through his folds with a finger. grinning as gordon sighs and tilts his head back. he immediately goes back up and kiss and bite at his neck as he continues to tease at just the entrance, barely grazing the bottom of his dick with each movement

Gordon's hips at this point are beginning to stutter, following the movements of benrey's hand in an attempt to get his dick touched. but benrey wants to work this up, wants to play with gordon all night and show him just how much he loves him.. so he keeps a hand on gordon's hips, firm enough to apply a weight to them, but gentle enough to not cause any sort of pain. Gordon revels in it though, he loves this gently side of benrey

benrey takes his boxers off as well, and begins to rub himself against Gordon's cunt. he keeps his body pressed close to gordon's, switching between kissing his lips and his neck as he rubs the underside of his dick along his folds, the head catching gordon's dick with every stroke and making him twitch under him

eventually he pulls back.. before diving down to then work at gordon's cunt with his mouth. barely slipping his tongue in as to slowly work him open instead. but, gordon sits up and paws at benrey, a needy look on his face... "I want you in my mouth" gordon whines.. and benrey is happy to oblige as he turns himself around on the bed, so his dick is above gordon's face as his own mouth is level with his cunt... cue 69ing lol... their bodies just pressed so close to one another... as close as possible and both whining and moaning around each other's dicks as they pleasure one another

soon either of em can't take it anymore, and they gotta fuck. but they change position so benrey is sitting on the bed, back upright against the bedframe. so gordon can straddle his lap and their chests are flush against each other

they kiss n kiss n kiss as gordon slowly grinds back against benrey's dick... benrey now whining into gordon's mouth as he teases with just the head breaching his entrance... before gordon finally lines up properly and sinks down onto his dick.. filling him up completely in this position

but.. this time they take it slow. slowly rolling their hips against each other, with an occasional jerk upwards from benrey to hit that spot deep inside gordon. benreys arms are wrapped tight and secure around gordon's middle, pulling him in as close as possible. gordon's arms are also locked in place, holding benreys face close to his to occasionally pull him into another kiss, but mostly just whispers and moans indearments to him. telling him how amazing he feels inside him and how much he loves benrey

benrey cums up into gordon as he leans and leaves a bite in the bigger man's neck, coming with a soft cry and a few tears. he buries his head into gordon's shoulder as he rides out the waves of his orgasm... more tears coming as gordon shushes him softly and strokes his hair.. peppering kisses along his neck

as soon as he's recovered, gordon is pushed back and fingered to his own completion. those thick fingers pumping in and out of him slowly, hooking occasionally to hit that spot inside of him as his other hand gropes tenderly at his chest, rolling his nipple between his fingers

n gordon comes himself with a cry, curling in on himself as benrey scoops him up to let him fall onto his fingers. pressing the man's head into his chest as he kisses his hair and urges him along. calling him a good boy and a gorgeous man n all those wonderful words

afterwards they take a long bath and eat some ice cream together... gordon eventually dozing off on the couch as they watch a documentary.. but he wakes up curled up against benrey's chest in bed


	16. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Benrey pissing himself whilst getting pegged

V - how do you feel about....

gordon pegging Benrey until Ben pisses himself.

especially if it's like not long after benrey figures out how to piss yknow

Gordon giving Benrey a taste of his own medicine. Because Ben has done this to Gordon a number of occasions. Waited until he was bursting and then fucking him into the mattress until he pisses all over. Benrey fucking loves it, Gordon... less so but more for the fact that it makes a complete fucking mess that he then has to clean up than not actually enjoying how it feels. But since Gordon's planning for this, he has the chance to prep the bedroom to keep the mess to a minimum. This means a plastic sheet on the bed, towels on the floor, the whole nine yards.

And the best part? Benrey has no fucking idea. Well... that's not completely true. Gordon told him outright he was planning something but refused to elaborate and just asked Benrey to trust him. Ben readily agreed because anything Gordon does is fucking amazing in his books. So Benrey doesn't really think about it when the day moves on and Gordon doesn't do anything other than make sure he's hydrated.

And when the time comes and he's on the bed, needing to piss but being told not to move while Gordon picks out a strap, he finally realized. His eyes get wide and his lips break into a little grin because alright, Gordon wants to get down and dirty, huh? Benrey's fucking game.

J - UUUHH BENREY NOT KNOWNING AND THEN... AND THEN REALISING WHEN GORDON BRINGS OUT THE STRAP

V - Gordon comes back with the strap on and gets to prepping Benrey. Fingers him until he's just about begging Gordon to fuck him already, and then a little bit more until he does beg, nicely. Tells him to get on his hands and knees and Benrey moves before Gordon finishes speaking, earing an amused huff and a pleased pat to his ass. And then Gordon lines up, and teases him by letting the tip of the strap enter but not pushing forward, telling Benrey he has to use his words if he wants anything.

Yeah, Gordon's gonna be bossy, and Benrey has no problems with that. Asks Gordon all nice and pretty to puh-lease fuck him like he means it. Even shakes his ass a little bit for emphasis. Gordon rolls his eyes (not that Benrey can see) and finally pushes in slowly, agonizingly so, until he bottoms out. And he shifts his hips to allow Benrey to adjust before Benrey asks him to move. "Good boy," Gordon praises and begins to thrust, shallowly and slowly. But every time Benrey asks him to speed up, he does so, with another word of praise.

Once Gordon's hips are snapping against Benrey's relentlessly, making the larger man cry out with each thrust, he reaches his hands around to grip Benrey's stomach and press, just a bit, until Benrey whimpers. Gordon reminds him to use his words and he just babbles that he really has to piss, like a fuckin' racehorse, world record for having to piss. Gordon barely keeps himself from laughing but presses his hands a little harder and says, "you can hold it."

Benrey isn't so sure but Gordon's tone leaves no room for argument so he has to agree, happily agrees, doesn't realize what he signed up for until Gordon's fingers dig into his tummy for a better grip and his need hits him like a freight train. He tells Gordon again that he has to go, and once again Gordon tells him he can hold it.

"i really can't, fuck, gordon i-"

"Yes you can. Come on, you're a good boy, you can hold it for me."

J - god.. telling him to hold it... bossy gordon

benrey will try and do it for gordon. God will he try. he wants nothing more than to be a good boy for gordon. and him telling him that he is... just encourages him more

but as gordon is fucking back into him, harder than ever and hitting that sweet spot in him, he's REALLY struggling to concentrate on anything else. he wants to piss SO BAD. a few drops might leak out and he nearly cries from the feeling

then gordon rolls his hips in that particular way, pressing and rubbing down on that spot inside him, then reaches town to lightly stroke at his dick.. then he is spurting piss from his cock like he can't control it anymore

he tries to hold it back. tries to stop it. but with another thrust and another stroke of his dick he's crying and soon it's all coming out of him. soon he's drenched himself in his own piss and sobbing, both from the stimulation and from disappointing gordon

J - Gordon knows when Benrey leaks and fucking stops moving with a disappointed click of his tongue, and once more tells him to hold it. No ifs, ands, or buts. Even if Benrey says he's trying and he can't any longer Gordon won't move until Benrey stops leaking and says he's holding it, even though he is at his limit

V - gordon sees that he's pissed himself, and pulls out when he's pretty much ready to cum. he sighs loudly and clicks his tongue, "looks like someone made a mess, couldn't hold it in just a bit longer could you?"

J - Okay but Gordon allowing Benrey to finally let go? Just as the dam is about to break Gordon leans in and purrs, "alright Ben, you've been really good for me, you can let go."

V - OH ALSO GOOD

i do like mean gordon tho

Ok

benrey pissing before gordon says so.. n starts crying from the over stimulation.. n gordon is then leaning over and stroking his hair, tenderly still stroking at his dick and kisses his back. "it's okay. you did so good holding it for so long. you're still my good boy? I wanna see you come now, for me? Okay?"

now he's just thrusting into him hard but slow. mouthing against his back and pumping his dick slowly as benrey tries to hold back tears as he leaks out both precum and any remaining piss

V - Oh we had wildly different thoughts. I was gonna say...

Half way through being allowed to piss Gordon tells Benrey to stop and hold again, he's pissed enough, Gordon won't start moving until he stops and holds it. He will sit here all night in Benrey's ass, not moving, unless he stops right now. And Benrey does, gets another purred, "good boy," and Gordon begins to fuck him with vengeance, a brutal pace that has Benrey seeing stars.

this scenario allows so many options it's fuckin ridiculous

J - ALSO GOOD.. I love gordon being so much in control

but also. Gordon giving benrey love when benrey gets overwhelmed

he's still not used to pissing i think

V - oh no

definitely not

J - the mean stuff is definitely good... but aftercare is Needed afterwards

lots of good aftercare.. telling benrey is a good boy for gordon and did so well

V - After Benrey comes Gordon's dom side switches to caring for his big dumb perfect boyfriend and asking what he needs, what he wants do to, does Benrey want Gordon to run him a bath? Get him something to eat? does Ben just want to lie here and cuddle for a while?

J - benrey wants cuddles probably.. put his head on gordon's chest for a little bit

V - And Benrey is like, while still teary-eyed and coming down from everything, "i wanna eat you out." Gordon shakes his head fondly and says he's fine, this is about Ben and Ben gets that tone of voice and goes, "well i want to eat you out bro, 's the least you can do since you were so mean to me, gordon-gordon meanman, won't even let me eat him out even though he knows i love it. its fuckin', uh, not nice-" and gordon finally agrees if just to shut him up.

J - gordon cleans up. wipes down benrey, cleans the toys and himself. gets rid of the towels n sheets and then curls up with benrey for a bit

YESS.. after they've cuddled for a bit and benrey has recovered he's.. pawing at gordon's crotch like "I wanna eat you oouutt brooo"

makes gordon lay on his back and he crawls down between his legs... so neither of them have to get up

V - fucking worms his way down and gordon just fucking cracks up at the sight of his boyfriend fucking slithering along the bed, bare-assed.

J - they just have.. Nice slow n sloppy sex then.. just a lot of giggling n touching each other

V - gordon feeling a little bad so he keeps checking in on Benrey every couple minutes like "are you okay? are you sure you want to do this? would you rather get a shower?" and Benrey just fucking looks up over his pussy, tongue buried so he can't talk, and just gives him the most deadpan look. "point taken."

J - or he jsut twists his tongue in a way that gordon moans so he can't talk

V - b...both

deadpan look and then undulates his tongue and Gordon's brain short-circuits

J - gordon eventually comes on his tongue n he.. just slides back up.. benrey's body pressing against Gordon's chest n kisses him

gordon can taste himself in his mouth

then benreys like "ok can we shower and get pizza now please? and thank you?"


	17. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Stuffing Benrey with Gordon’s food

V - benrey just likes fucking junk like mcdonalds and pizza n shit yknow?

but when it comes to losing his mind? any time gordon cooks

J - Gordon cooks rly well and loves to cook big dinners when Joshua is around. but most of the time he's too tired or depressed to bother

V - He doesn't think he's a good cook and therefore doesn't do it often even though Benrey is like "yo tf your shit is the fuckin' best wtf"(edited)

J - yea he just thinks he's fairly basic at what he does

but benrey is always so excited when he does

V - 

Someone: Can you cook?

Gordon: Yeah, I mean, maybe? I'm not... I'm not great but I don't burn things, never set the kitchen on fire. But it's not...well...I dunno I don't think it's good.

Same person to Benrey: Can he cook?

Benrey: oh my god. Feetman? hell yeah. wish he'd do it more often. i dunno, hes got it in his dumb lil' head of his that he's not good but like. shit's fuckin' divine. i'd kill for his cooking.

J - benrey is losing his mind when he eats his cookin

V - im too lazy to look for it but benrey is that one Chef Ramsey image "Finally some good fucking food" every time gordon cooks

J - benrey's problem tho is that he eats so fucking fast

just shoves it all in his mouth

V - Like, don't get him wrong. he likes mcdonalds and pizza hut and taco bell and all that shit. but he knows it's shit. he knows it's absolute garbage and that's why he likes it. But Gordon's cooking? It's fucking amazing. Blows everything else he's eaten out of the park. By a longshot. Maybe it's because it's made by Gordon and he's so helplessly in love with the man that everything he does is a godsend, but whenever Gordon gets the drive to cook Benrey's so fucking excited.

J - how are u with like. stuffing or like just food being related to sex

because.. benrey getting all happy n lovey after eating gordon's cooking ....

being all full n stuffed and .. giving gordon so much love

OKAY .. so gordon making a really big meal. maybe he feels like it or he made it because joshua was gonna come round. maybe joshy had to cancel because he was sick or plans changed

and gordon is all like "aw well, all this food is gonna go to waste. that kinda sucks." and benrey is like (puts hand on gordons shoulder) "leave it to me babe"

benrey ends up eating twice as much as he should.. and even the dessert gordon made.. gordon is insisting he doesnt have to but.. benrey is making those faces . faces that he really enjoys this. he keeps telling gordon how good his food is and how amazing gordon is

gordon gets all flustered,,, being complimented as well as watching his boyfriend stuff his face.. soon his tummy is beginning to look a bit rounder than usual... the bottom of his stomach now poking out from under his shirt.. his happy trail just peeking out

benrey is beginning to paw at his tummy by the end of the main meal, he has a happy n dopey look on his face. and keeps licking his lips and giving gordon those eyes ... just so happy and so full

gordon... ends up feeding the dessert himself to benrey... a small forkful at a time.. maybe leaning over and patting his belly a bit.. "cmon benrey... i know you can take another mouthful.. just for me?"

benrey is whining all happy and full... touching gordon's hand as he rubs his belly

benrey has to end up laying down because he's so full.. but gordon is still there rubbing his belly next to him.. kissing his lips and his neck.. telling benrey how wonderful he makes gordon feel

slowlllyy moving his hand down his belly.. threading his fingers through his tummy trail... slowly pushing benrey's sweats down until its under his balls .. n slowly jerking him off

then eventually gets up and straddles benrey's lap... still rubbing benrey's belly as he bounces on his dick

HEHEHE AS HE BOUNCES.. BOTH OF THEIR TUMMIES JIGGLE

benrey is .. constantly telling gordon how sexy he is like this as well. how talented and handsome he is .. filling him up with such good food n making him feel so good

V - God Benrey being so fucking full and it's just getting to the point of too much, too much but not quite because Gordon's riding him and rubbing his stomach and making cute little noises every time Benrey praises him and his cooking. Benrey's just so fucking pleased.

J - yea he's starting to feel how full he is.. getting a bit of a tummy ache but he hears gordon whine and sigh when he hits that spot in him and .. he has to keep going

V - im just over here thinkin' about tumby rubs hoooo

Just, fucking, Gordon's fingers finding all the right spots and rubbing the ache out of Benrey, fingers running over skin and through hair and rubbing gently over scars and stretch marks, thumbs gently petting the crease of Benrey's thighs before moving back up and towards the center

J - stroking his tummy for ages.... rubbing his tummy

n kissing his tummy n stretchmarks

V - even after they finish he just keeps rubbing his belly until Benrey is falling asleep, and they quickly get cleaned up and in bed wh

where he spoons Benrey and just keeps rubbing his tummy until he's out

J - benrey slowly dozes off .... he's so sleepy

it feels so good.. he's all fucked out n full of food

V - He's at that comfy levels of full where you're just sleepy


	18. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon pissing himself and Benrey watching

V - im just thinking about desperation wetting bc that shit is my jam, man

like, but benrey doesnt actually have a hand in it for once. its just a matter of happenstance and gordon being too busy w/ shit to go to the bathroom until he's bursting

J - OH YES.... OUT OF BENREY'S HANDS... good

V - and thats when benrey notices and is like about it.

and gordon really has to fucking piss but he's either doing something or benrey distracts him and he just, never makes it to the bathroom

until he has a hand jammed down his pants and he's leaking uncontrollably and he knows he wont get his pants off so he hops in the fucking shower, still trying to stop it

and benrey's lurking in the doorway watching the song and dance of Gordon trying to stop the flow and failing, making a mess of himself. and Gordon

he doesn't realize Ben is there

J - watching it from a distance... the voyeur shit

V - until he finally gives in a fully pisses himself, not even moving his hand, but because Benrey's given him a fucking Pavalovian response to pissing himself he's getting turned on. Even if it doesn't normally affect him he cant deny how good it feels, and starts rubbing at his dick as he pisses, falling back against the wall of the shower and spreading his legs slightly wider

And Benrey just silently watches Gordon slide his other hand up his shirt and moan Benrey's name quietly, grabbing as his own tit as his hand moves faster, as his stream slows down, he sees Gordon's face shift and knows he stuck a finger inside himself

Even if he can't actually see through the man's jeans he can imagine exactly what's going on and wants nothing more than to be between his legs. But something roots him to the spot, eyes raking over his boyfriend as Gordon slides slightly down the wall

J - god benrey getting more turned on just.. catching gordon in this intimate moment. he knows how embarrassed gordon would be if he intervened ... caught getting off on his own pissing. so for now he'll just watch...

but god he wishes he was between those legs ... swirling a tongue around that dick and several fingers hooking up into gordon


	19. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon being Benrey’s urinal in public

V - Imagine:

Benrey and Gordon are out doing something. Maybe walking in the park? Somewhere without easy access to a bathroom, anyway. And Benrey really has to pee and unlike Gordon who tries to hide it, Benrey is very up front about it. Joking about it and openly holding himself because he has No Shame

Gordon takes him off the path—knowing Ben would be insufferable for a number of reasons if he pissed his pants—and into the woods that stretch from the one side of the park. Once they're a out of view of the path Gordon lets Benrey go.

Ben thinks he's gonna roll his eyes and say something like, "Alright you can piss in a bush now, just shut up," but to his absolute surprise, Gordon gets on his knees in front of Benrey and looks up at him with only a slightly annoyed expression.

[8:33 PM]

"If you get my shirt wet I will bite your dick off," he tells Benrey, who's mind stutters to a halt. Huh?

"Huh?" they blurt, not quite understanding what Gordon's getting at.

Gordon rolls his eyes and braces his hands on Benrey's thighs. "We don't have all day, hurry up."

"Wh, you wanna uhhhh blow me? Out here?"

"Oh my god. No, dummy, you have to piss, right? Well, I have a fucking mouth. You gonna take it? Or you can piss in a bush, I don't fucking care."

Oh. Oh. Benrey's eyes widen as Gordon's words and intentions sink in. He's offering to–Gordon wants–Holy shit. Benrey doesn't move and blinks stupidly down as Gordon who stares right back up at him, face darkening with a blush as the moments stretch on.

"Wait, for reals? Gordos drinkos Ben's pee pee?"

"Would I fucking be down here if I was fucking joking? A-and don't–Never say that again I swear to god."

J - benrey slowly getting hard watching gordon taking all his piss

V - Gordon slowly unzips Benrey's jeans and pulls him out, just the thought of Gordon drinking his piss making him chub up considerably, but not fully hard. Yet. Gordon gives him a serious look and says, "my earlier warning still stands, if you ruin my shirt I will bite you." All Benrey can do is nod and watch intensely as Gordon guides his dick to his mouth with one hand and holds Benrey's ass with his other. He opens his mouth and lets Benrey's cock rest on his tongue before patting his ass to signal Benrey it was okay.

And fuck, the sight of his piss filling up Gordon's mouth nearly fucking kills him. And then Gordon swallows, having to close his mouth to keep the liquid in. Moves his tongue against the underside of Benrey's dick, as if urging him onwards and Benrey groans, hands coming up to hold Gordon's head, gently, fingers running encouragingly against the side of Gordon's face. Gordon looks up at Benrey through his eyelashes and opens his mouth again, cockily, and Benrey watches transfixed as some of the piss dribbles out of the corners of his mouth and runs down his chin. Even through the cloud of arousal, Benrey can see the look in Gordon's eyes; Gordon's absolutely enjoying the effect he's having on Benrey. 

Unfortunately his reserve winds down to nothing and with a few last spurts Benrey's empty. He's fully expecting Gordon to pull away and blueball him but once again his boyfriend completely surprised him. He swallows the last mouthfull and slowly shifts forward to take more of Benrey into his mouth, properly licking up his shaft and hollowing his cheeks. Turns Benrey pissing into his mouth into a proper blowjob, in the middle of the fucking woods, no less. Benrey's hands tighten their grip on Gordon's head and he can't help but thrust his hips forward into Gordon's mouth.

J - and then benrey cumming down his throat... whining and stroking gordon's face as he bites his lip and tries not to moan

V - His dick hits the back of Gordon's throat and he pulls off with a gag, giving Benrey a wet, half-hearted glare. "Warn me next time, jesus," he coughs, moving both of his hands to Benrey's hips and holding him in place.

"Sorry, I, fuck, sorry," Benrey pants, petting Gordon's hair in an apology. 

Gordon just smirks and nuzzles against his dick, raising an eyebrow. "Going to behave for me, babe?"

"Uh-huh, yeah, gonna-gonna be the best Benrey for you," he agrees, and Gordon doesn't waste any more time before taking him back into his mouth and slowly taking him as far down as he can, Benrey's jeans stopping him from fully taking the full thing. But Benrey don't care because Gordon swallows around the head of his dick and then draws back. He teasingly licks the slit before taking him back down, speeding up with each forward-backward movement. It's not long before Benrey's making sharp noises and grabbing Gordon's hair to pull him forward, and Gordon goes, nose pressed into the zipper as Benrey comes down his throat, swallowing every single drop. He slaps Benrey's thigh when he needs to breath and Benrey lets go, allowing Gordon to pull off and catch his breath.

Gordon wipes his mouth with his hand before grimacing when he realizes how much of a mess he really is. Wipes again fruitlessly before cursing under his breath in a rough, raspy voice and lifting the bottom of his shirt to clean himself off. Benrey just watches Gordon's struggle through the pleasant buzz from his orgasm, and can't help giggling when he realizes Gordon did what he didn't want to do and messed up his shirt. Gordon just curls his lip slightly and huffs, "put your fucking dick away, asshole."

J - gordon like... pleasuring benrey but still being in charge is so hot

he's sucking benrey off but also. he's in charge and telling Ben what to do and what not to do

V - When Gordon stands up, Benrey notices a small wet patch between Gordon's legs and tilts his head. "You uhhhh, you want some help with that?" He asks, nodding slightly towards his crotch and Gordon flushes. He's obviously turned on, but he shakes his head in response to Benrey's question.

"No, I-I'm good," he coughs, wiping off his knees and jerking his thumb towards the path. "We should-we should get going." He starts heading down back towards the park and Benrey watches him go for a moment before shaking his head.

"Bro you literally just-Gordon are you serious?" He calls after but Gordon literally waves him off, and Benrey slowly follows. Benrey can't wrap his head around the fact that Gordon is fine to have Benrey piss in his mouth and then give him a quite fucking spectacular blowjob in the woods, but won't allow himself to get off. What? Gordon's a fucking enigma Benrey will never fully understand. He catches up and falls into step just as they reach the path and Benrey side-eyes Gordon. He refuses to meet Benrey's eye and resolutely stares ahead. They walk in an awkward silence for a while before Benrey chews his lip and asks, "Bro, did I do something wrong?"

This catches the shorter man's attention and he whips his head around to stare at Benrey as if he grew a second head. To be fair, he's done that before, which is how he knows that particular look. Then he raises his arms with a furious shake of his head. "What? No, no you were fine! Great! Perfect, even."

"Then what the hell is your problem, Gordon?"

"I-I just," he trails off and works his jaw, before sighing. "I just want to get home, alright?"

Benrey takes the non-answer and drops it, at least assuaged that he didn't do anything to upset Gordon. Still, he watches out of the corner of his eye and as they walk, he notices... something.

You see, they had been on a date before this, and of course Gordon had a couple beverages. That's exactly why Benrey had to piss, just a little while earlier. Because he had about three glasses of soda at the restaurant and who knows what else before. And--

Oh!

"You have to pee," Benrey realizes out loud, a shit eating grin spreading across his face. "Holy fuck, you gotta piss."

Gordon's already shaking his head before Benrey finishes speaking, stammering out, "W-what? N-no! No I don't!" But with the way his face flushes at least three shades darker, and his hand clenching and unclenching at his side, Benrey knows he's lying.

"Don't fib to me. Liedon. Liedon Meanman. Just admit I'm right. Come on, you hafta pee."

"I-I," Gordon shakes his head once more before hunching his shoulders with a harsh sigh. "Alright," he finally spits, turning slightly towards Benrey, "yeah, I do have to pee. You happy? Can we go home now?" His entire face his red, an embarrassed scowl etched across his features, and crosses his arms over his chest.

Now it's Benrey's turn to give Gordon an incredulous look. Is he serious. "You know," Benrey teases, bumping his side against Gordon's and causing the other man to shove him slightly. "For someone with a pee-aich-dee, you really are fuckin' dumb sometimes." 

Gordon whirls on him, "what the hell is that supposed to mean, man?" and Benrey just about slaps his own face.

"Ohhh my god," he says instead fully stopping. "Are you fuckin' serious bro? You-you literally just fuckin' let me piss in your mouth and now you're gonna get all pissy about having to pee? Do you want me to return the favor or not, Feetman?"

Normally Benrey's the dense one but apparently Gordon's brain isn't fucking working, because he just squints at Benrey before muttering, "huh?" He's stopped too at this point, shifting in place absentmindedly. "What?"

J - oh u know benrey would tho... or does he wait until he gets home... because gordon is embarrassed

V - Benrey's going to fucking strangle him. So, Gordon having to pee and being turned on equals no goddamn braincells, got it. Benrey mentally marks that down for future reference before gesturing his hand forward towards Gordon. "Do you want to piss in my mouth? I'm very fuckin' happy to oblige, Gordon."

It must click because Gordon flushes further and opens his mouth to say something but all that comes out is a small noise. Benrey smirks and stalks forward, leaning down into Gordon's space and getting right up next to his face. "Come on," he purrs into Gordon's ear, "you know you want to."

Gordon swallows audibly and nods, before squeaking out, "I-yeah." He clears his throat and tries again, "yeah. I'd like-I-Yes please."

"Thank you, sir." Benrey takes Gordon's hand and tugs him back towards the trees, after making sure no one was around to see them disappear into the woods for the second time. Gordon covers his face with his free hand and follows Benrey, before he stops, having decided they were far enough in.

"Ben, I really have to go, if we walk any further I'm gonna-" Benrey doesn't wait for him to finish, just releases his hand and kneels onto the dirt, a reversal of their previous positions. He wastes no time and tugs expectantly at Gordon's pants, and Gordon nods and undoes his belt, allowing Benrey to pull his jeans down, first, and then his boxers. Gordon steps out of them and Benrey slots himself between Gordon's legs, licking along his cunt and dick. Gordon moans above him and Benrey angles his head under Gordon's junk.

"C'mon, big guy, let 'er rip," he grins, laughing when Gordon flicks his temple lightly. He rubs Gordon's thighs and opens his mouth, tongue hanging out as he stares expectantly up at Gordon. Gordon hesitates but finally shudders with a small exhale and relaxes. It starts off slow, extremely slow, just a few drops of piss hitting Benrey's tongue. So they lick through his folds again to encourage him, making a pleased noise when his stream strengthens. Gordon whimpers above him as Benrey does so, hands clenching at his sides.

It hisses out of him suddenly as if whatever was holding him back was removed, and Benrey eagerly swallows it. One of Gordon's hands moves to his mouth and he bites down on it, trapping a moan as Benrey drags blunted nails down his thighs. Benrey doesn't even try to contain all of the piss in his mouth, letting it run down his chin and splash against his face occasionally, like Gordon was marking him.

Wow, Benrey thinks, swallowing another mouthful of pee, Gordon must've really had to go. He was probably holding it all day, in hindsight, and it's no secret his bladder and ability to hold were both better than Benrey's, considering the fact the eldritch being was still pretty new to the whole peeing thing and all. But man, Benrey isn't going to fucking complain, no siree. This is one of their favorite things to do!

But eventually Gordon's stream slows and then stops, leaving him shaking in relief above Benrey. Benrey licks his chops and surges upwards, intending to properly eat Gordon out, in return for the blowjob earlier. Gordon gasps and steadies himself by pressing a hand against is head. Benrey's tongue slithers through his folds and flicks against his dick before pressing into his cunt. "Ohhh fuck," Gordon groans.

J - benrey moaning as he tastes those last drops of piss as he desperately eats him out and makes him clench around his tongue... god


	20. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon facesits Benrey with a hint of piss

V - Listen, I'm fucking diseased but

Gordon being really fucking horny and Benrey isn't home, right? For whatever reason maybe he's over Tommy's who knows. But Gordon's body is like "oh yeah you're gonna be horny now :)"

So he starts grinding against a pillow, yeah? Not his smartest moment but Horny Gordon doesn't always have any brain cells. So he's rubbing himself against the material in quick desperate movements, moaning Benrey's name as one does. 

And then he ends up pissing himself because he may or may not have been holding for when Benrey got back. No, he definitely wanted to do something special for Benrey but oops, Ben took too long. 

And instead of being disgusted which would usually be his gut reaction, it just makes him more horny so he starts fucking humping the pillow faster, until he comes with a strangled noise

J - what if benrey came home before he came.. but he has already pissed himself all over the cushion

idk if u like it as much but just . benrey smelling gordon's piss. like piss stained boxers or a piss stained pillow. extremely good to me

V - God Benrey coming home right in the middle of it tho? Right as Gordon finishes peeing and ramps up his movements and Benrey can't fucking do anything but watch slackjawed in awe

Gordon's right out in the living room so like, Benrey quietly enters the house thinking Gordon's asleep since he hasn't been answering texts. What a thing to come home to

But god you're fucking right. Gordon just likes Benrey's general scent and steals clothes and shit (sometimes to smell while masturbating but shh) while Benrey is Very into that like. Gross shit and will take Gordon's fucking pissed in underwear and huff that shit like paint

J - he walks in, startling the hell out of gordon. n gordon is super embarrassed that he's caught getting off in the open like that soaked in his own piss

then benrey looks down at the pillow, knowing that it's already soiled.. but he takes it and like. throws it on the floor.. Gordon is confused as hell. worried that Ben is mad at him. but then Ben makes him stand up so benrey can lay down on the sofa... and tells gordon to continue grinding.. but instead on his face

and to keep those soiled boxers on

benrey just.. getting off on that as well. he's stroking himself as gordon grinds his crotch down against benrey's mouth and nose...

ALSO i want to agree with what u said. benrey rly rly rly has a scent kink. gordon's sweat n piss makes him go crazy. Gordon is a bit more sensitive to smell tho, doesn't always like the smell of piss or sweat, but likes the smell of benrey

V - FUCK! YES! Gordon is like "oh fuck" at first but then quickly "ohhh, fuck" when he realizes what Benrey means and just

Benrey mouthing at him through his fucking underwear, letting Gordon grind on his tongue, breathing in heavily and taking in the scent, tasting it, just going absolutely drunk on it, bucking up into his own hand as Gordon grabs his hair and pushes his face further against his crotch

J - he wishes he was the pillow the whole time.. wishes he was there to drink the piss through his boxers when he couldn't hold it in anymore.. and gordon is loving the enthusiasm... just benrey calmly and quietly submitting to be something for him to get off on

benrey is loving the mix of gordon's piss n slick as he tastes him thru his boxers

V - And Man, Gordon just fucking rambling above him? Saying how he tried to hold for Benrey but couldn't, that he's sorry, that Benrey's mouth feels so good don't move, and so much more that he's not even aware of spilling from of his mouth, broken by heady moans and hisses as Benrey licks him or shifts his head to allow Gordon better access

J - OOHH GOD gordon is so needy... he feels so bad that Ben couldn't be there for the whole thing. bless him

maybe he leans back with one hand and starts pumping benrey himself

smiling to himself when benrey moans against his cunt

V - Man Gordon comes first for once and goes to get off Benrey to give him a break and better take care of him but Benrey grips his hip and keeps him there, so Gordon just

Twists awkwardly to be able to reach better and keeps all but sitting on Benrey's face, feeling Benrey's breaths ghosting across his wet cunt and making him shiver every time the man takes a particularly deep inhale

J - what if he twists round.. 69

so he can now suck benrey's dick whilst benrey is still getting off on that smell... n gordon is quickly becoming horny again at the feeling of his wet breath against his cooling thighs

then benrey cumming down his throat.. but just before he cums, he grabs gordon's hips and pulls his ass right down against his face.. getting a big faceful of that piss and cunt smell that he loves... running his tongue through it as well. moaning as he feels gordon's overstimulated cock twitch under it


	21. Benrey/Gordon - Mentally ill Gordon and Benrey angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for mental health exploration and talking about PTSD

J - i like to think that gordon is quite a confident dude. he doesnt have a lot of dysphoria or hates his body particularly. but i headcanon that he has severe depression, anxiety n ptsd so. sometimes mentally he gets rly bad

n sometimes it's rly obvious but . he never wants to concern someone else with his problems yknow? so he doesnt usually tell benny when hes feeling that bad and does need that reassurance

i think that reflected well in ur fic actually. the fact that gordon would rather clean up n do aftercare instead of accepting it himself yknow

V - Gordon who doesn't exactly hate himself but has that quite nagging voice that says everyone else secretly hates him, and normally he's able to ignore it/fight it but some days it's so loud and all he can think about

J - or that benrey really doesnt like him or is using him. he gets that way ab joshua as well. he feels like such a shitty dad that he just panics and thinks that everyone would be better off without him. so often he'll jus isolate himself

V - And it's those days where he can't help but think Benrey's compliments and flirting is like, mean teasing, and one day Ben is gonna drop the ball that no he's just dating Gordon for shits and giggles and he never actually liked him (and he's well aware how stupid that thought is but he can't stop it)

(and maybe that fear isn't totally unbiased, maybe it happened to him in high school once and it fucked him up)

J - but yeah... i feel like hes sensible enough and also aware of his mental health enough that he knows that what he thinks is wrong and he's overreacting. but that voice is constant for him

i think he really wants reassurance as well. but he feels guilty to ask for it. he feels like he IS being stupid

V - I know this shit isn't real, I know no one hates me. But what if I ask for help and they realize I'm fucked up and then they hate me? Or what if they make fun of me, oh god- - Gordon's internal monologue

J - u know when gordon is getting rly bad tho because . he's usually really talkative, or likes making noises or hums or sings. but when he's feeling like shit. or really paranoid. he goes REALLY quiet

i think benrey is kinda oblivious to a lot of . human emotions so he doesnt always recognise it. but eventually he does begin to recognise this

benrey doesnt force it out of him, never does. will sometimes ask if he's ok but he wont directly reference it unless gordon wants to talk about it

but gordon rarely wants to talk about it. he isnt usually honest about his paranoia n shit until he's having a breakdown

benrey is bad at words as well. he knows that and he knows sometimes it can make gordon feel worse

V - Benrey starts recognizing the signs because his instincts start yelling something's wrong whenever Gordon's acting different, and he slowly realizes a Quiet gordon (who's not in thought or concentrating) isn't good

J - benrey probably tries lots of things tho. tries giving him lots of affection, tries to make him laugh, tries to distract him with something stupid or a funny youtube video ... and if none of that works he rly doesnt know what to do lol

V - Oh no, Benrey feeling bad because he doesn't know how to help :(

J - i just think benrey doesnt rly understand it ? esp since gordon is quite confident and good at hiding it. and when gordon does explain it, he doesnt understand why gordon would ever think he's good enough or that benrey thinks little of him

what if benrey saw gordon cry haha

V - hey

gOD THE FIRST TIME

That would be so fucked up

J - it would be

lets talk about it

V - Because Benrey is like "I don't know what the fuck is going on" and Gordon is just trying his fucking hardest not to have a complete breakdown but he is failing

And now you have an alien freaking the fuck out and a human sobbing but not accepting comfort and it's just a mess

J - he recognises that. this isn't a good thing, but he doesnt know WHY gordon is crying. and doesn't understand how to make it better

he tries to talk to him. make him laugh, which is what he usually does.. which doesnt work

tries to like. touch his shoulder and he turns away . and gordon is like. curling in on himself. wrapping his arms around his legs and trying to hide his face

it's rough

V - Frantic googling of "Why is my best bro crying nothing happened???????"

J - benrey is just trying . everything to make it better, but he settles to, putting a hand on gordon's head, which he flinches away at first but... gordon does accept it

benrey pets his hair, just staying silent because he still doesn't know what to say. and as his fingers run through his hair and gordon leans into it, he really starts to Sob. like shoulders shaking crying. he's almost feeling better about crying openly? but he feels so guilty to force ben into seeing this

gordon is leaning against benrey's hand, sobbing opening and hot tears running down his cheeks. benrey is unsure whether to look at him or look away, n finally says, "talk to me, gordon."

and then gordon , after a breath, JUST UNLOADS ON BENREY

just. talking so fast.. just spilling over with all these thoughts. they barely make sense and it's more of him talking to himself. but god it feels good to let it out

and the whole time. benrey is quiet and looking at him, stroking a hand through gordon's hair and keeping it out of his face. just listening to him for once

then gordon just. begins to stumble n starts to cry again ... n just buries his face into benrey's chest, unable to say anymore n just wanting to let it all out

V - Benrey just fucking hold Gordon as close as he can, arms wrapped tightly around his shaking form and trying not to cry himself....

J - benrey just... stroking his hair n kissing it. Still not sure what to say. he worries that if he does talk he'll say the wrong thing and make gordon mad... but he tries to reassure him with his affection

YEA... BIG BENREY HUGS. super tight hugs n pressing him close to his body

squeeze all the sadness out of gordon

V - Reassures him with sweet voice

J - only if gordon asks tho. sometimes he needs it to calm his anxiety. or if benrey wants to be really honest with his feelings

I like the. sweet voice makes the person who tastes it/smells it feel like. that same emotion or effect. so. the only way benrey feels like he can be truly honest without fucking it up with his dumb benreyisms is thru sweet voice

kisses gordon.. with the sweet voice.. n gordon feels his heart swell with love and compassion and concern.. he knows that benrey cares

V - not necessarily using it On gordon but singing it so it's hanging around the two of them, pink to blue (i love you), outer space to dark sky blue (you're safe, i got you), buttercup to silver the color of the moon (i hope you feel better soon), orange to blue (i got you)

J - gordon looking up from benrey's chest as he hears the singing... n sees just. the canopy of lights above them both.. he takes a second to read them all n just.. visibly relaxes in Benrey's hold

kisses benrey under the jaw n relaxes there.. "thank u benrey, im sorry about that i just.." gordon says, not wanting to look at benrey still, "but.. can u keep singing to me please"

V - Benrey just immediately complies, not even verbally agreeing, just starts singing and rubbing Gordon's back

J - after that.. benrey is like this whenever he can recognise the signs of gordon bad day. he's usually a lot more quiet and gives lots of gentle affection. stroking his hair or his face, just being a reassuring and grounding presence for gordon. showing him how much he loves gordon without saying it

V - sometimes days start out normal and fine but then it's like a switch and Benrey just quietly goes "alright it's bedtime" and offers cuddles... gordon usually accepts

J - gordon laughs because he loves how benrey deals with this.. also laughs at himself because benrey can recognise the signs of an episode better than he can

i dont think Ben will ever probably understand what's going on in gordon's brain a lot of the time but he just wants to be there for his bf

V - he doesn't understand but he wants to help any way he can

and really that's all gordon can ask

Just for Benrey to be there

J - his love language isn't rly. telling gordon that he loves him all the time. he will say gordon is sexy but like. he'll say "ooh looking sexy. Gordon dilfman. sexy bahongas there, friend." instead of saying "you look handsome and sexy" yknow

gordon is a lot more into gestures and verbal love language tho. benrey is mostly thru touching gordon

and other benreyisms

V - Gordon quickly begins to understand and then appreciate Benrey's Benreyisms, but it doesn't stop him from rolling his eyes or telling Benrey to shut up (lovingly of course)


	22. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Bath sex

J - every day i think about them having a bath together

V - Benrey loves playing with and washing Gordon's hair

J - massaging him... kissing his neck from behind n then washing his back n chest

Bath Sex?

just a regular bath turning into sex. kinda hot?

gordon running a bath for himself after a long day at work. he's fucking exhausted and really need to wind down for a bit. so he runs a hot bubble bath n slips in, laying back in the tub n quickly loosening up

so gordon gets home. goes straight to the bath, not any food just. takes his shoes off at the door n strips down in the bathroom

n he's trying to relax in the bath, when he hears a slight sound of footsteps, n looks up to benrey standing by the bath, obviously no clipped thru the bathroom door. 

"yo, sup" 

"what do you want man? trying to relax in the tub here". Gordon closes his eyes again, trying to get comfortable so he can relax. but the presence of benrey is still there

"bro u didn't even say hi"

"sorry I'm just tired. I wanted a bath" 

"don't care bro. it's uh. it's protocol to say wassup when u get in from work" 

"benrey im being serious man, I wanted to relax. leave me alone" 

"so am i bro. i missed u and u gotta pay the time. the benrey tax"

and benrey then. takes his clothes off and climbs in the tub with him. making gordon have to sit up and scooch forward a bunch. the water splashes in the floor as the big man steps into the water. Gordon is getting frustrated now

but that frustration fades quite easily once benrey is settled behind him. he's a nice soft backrest, and his big legs beside him closes him in in a very cosy and safe way. Gordon just relaxes into it n closes his eyes again

benrey is probably talking to gordon about his day. saying weird shit and calling gordon gay for cuddling with a dude. but gordon can't even comprehend it as benrey starts to massage out those knots in his shoulders and back, also scratching at his scalp. he's completely checked out

he doesn't even notice when benrey finally goes quiet, and all he can hear is the man's heavy breathing in his ear. doesn't even flinch as benrey moves his hands down to his sides, pressing n squeezing at the fat of his stomach and hips

but. he does notice as those big hands run back up his wet skin, before cupping both of his tits and flicking a thumb over each nipple

gordon doesn't open his eyes, but gasps and arches to the touch. sighing happily as Ben then kisses across his shoulders and neck, scraping his teeth across the skin slightly to make gordon's breath hitch

gordon leans heavier onto benrey's chest as those hands only continue, kneading and massaging the fat of his chest, sometimes catching a nipple with the pad of his fingers, or pinching them between this thumb n forefinger. those suds are getting all over his chest hair and arousal is quickly pooling in gordon's abdomen

gordon wants to react. he wants to pin the man down and make him eat him out. or ride him until benrey is begging to cum. but he's SO exhausted, and all he can do is lay there and be a plaything for the alien

V - gordon: fuck it, this may as well happen

J - benrey snakes a hand down eventually, the other still playing with a tit and his tongue now curling around the shell of his ear. benrey is taking this REAL slow as well, like pausing every second to press a kiss to his skin, or play with his body hair, sometimes even rutting forward a bit so gordon knows how hard he is behind him

gordon only rly responds with groans n gasps, sometimes saying benrey's name as that hand slides lower and lower. pinching the fat of his tummy, before dipping and feeling along gordon's slit underwater

benrey is hardly doing more than teasing tho. he doesn't slip a finger in, only feels along the labia, before lightly rubbing circles against Gordon's twitching cock just above it

After tons of this. touching all the sensitive areas of gordon. from his nipples to his dick, benrey finally starts to move, pushing himself further down the tub so he's more laying down. before pulling gordon back and further towards him until he's sat in his lap

slowly, and with great difficulty because of the lack of lube, gordon then is slowly inched down onto benrey's cock underwater, urged along with small kisses to his back and continued touches to his dick. he's so tired and so relaxed though, it's not like he'd bother pulling away

the feeling of being pulled around by benrey, used like some sort of toy is so fucking delcious to gordon. he just lays back and enjoys the sensation, still not moving as his cunt is stretched to fit around benrey

benrey is still taking this REAL slow tho. even once he's fully in there, he only continues with small thrusts upwards, sometimes pulling gordon off to only push him back on gently. never setting an aggressive pace. just SAVOURING it all. savouring the look and feel of his dick slowly vanishing up into gordon and his cunt clenching hungrily around him, desperate for some speed

it takes forever, but benrey eventually cums in gordon, pulling him down one more time to bust deep inside gordon, before pulling the man back to his chest, slowly softening dick still inside gordon. then, he reaches down, keeping that length inside his cunt, before reaching forward and slowly rubbing and teasing at gordon's dick until he also cums.

gordon is so relaxed tho that he barely reacts, his cunt clenching n fluttering around benrey's oversensitive dick, and letting out a soft moan as his dick twitches

they sit back up. Gordon sighing happily and benrey placing more kisses to his neck, before turning to get the soap and shampoo, and begins cleaning gordon, barely keeping him awake


	23. Benrey/Gordon - Frenrey safeword things

V - so last night i was thinking about the one idea i had a couple months ago, the uhhh. This one

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872585/chapters/66207613

and i thought to myself

"why stop there? maybe in the shower Benrey keeps going" and i really wanna write it

J - god i looovee overstimulation.. just making gordon cum over and over again until all he can do is clench around benrey's dick and sob

yknow they have their safe word set up, and benrey is constantly listening out for it. and gordon is shaking his head and crying, his dick is twitching n so overstimulated. but benrey is still just pressing his thumb up against it, two fingers hooked into him as he milks out another orgasm

and gordon is shaking his head, going, "no I can't do it Ben.. its too much i can't" and benreys kissing him, teasing his hole once again and whispering, "please? one more for benrey? please and thank you? be a good boy?"

V - As soon as the safeword is said it stops on all ends for any reason, but despite Gordon literally crying he doesn't say it

okay something dumb but:

one of the stupidest times the safeword was used was when Benrey forgot a game was coming out and they wanted to go get it as soon as it did, in the middle of sex they remember and blurt out the safeword. Of course Gordon is immediately like "what's wrong are you okay?" and Benrey just fucking throws pants on over his hard-on and tosses on a hoodie. Says something like "i gotta go to gamestop, [game] came out today," and(edited)

Gordon is really fucking annoyed

  
  


J - or gordon being like "oh fuck [safe word]!". benrey is like "wuh, u okay? bro im sorry" "no no Ben you're fine I forgot i have to pick Joshua up from school in 10 minutes"

V - 9/10 times the safeword use is for something so dumb in retrospect but they always stop because you never know when it'll be that 1 time, yknow

J - true because they usually know their own limits before hand lol

also they're stubborn and don't back down lol


	24. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Overstimulation in the shower

J - BUT.. OK THE OVERSTIM IN THE SHOWER... PLS EXPAND

V - idk i was just thinking that after, well, all that, they get into the shower bc the two of them are all gross and sweaty and Gordon is, quite frankly, a hot mess in every sense of the term. And Benrey starts washing Gordon off but when they get close to his junk Gordon flinches and whines a little. And Benrey tells him to chill, they're just making sure he's squeaky clean, but somehow, impossibly, despite being overstimulated to hell and back, he starts getting hard again. Maybe there's some sweet voice fuckery (if i write this there will have been some beforehand so maybe it's still in his system? i dunno the logistics).

And it hurts, he's so fucking sensitive, every time Benrey brushes up against him he flinches but still there's the low, hot-cold burn of arousal in the pit of his stomach and he can't help but chase their touch. And Benrey knows, and is being purposely teasing about it, even as their own cock is peeking up in interest at the tiny, oh so tiny noises Gordon's making every time their knuckles rub against the underside of his dick or fingers rub into his thighs

J - gordon can't help it. he may not have great stamina like benrey but he so easily gets horny

V - And just, Gordon braced against the wall, literally drooling and crying and being unable to talk as Benrey finally, gently, wraps a hand around his dick and starts to stroke. His legs are shaking so badly that Benrey has to keep him upright with their other arm hugging his chest. Gordon can't think, can't do anything but pant and fall prey to the sensations, the feeling roiling in his stomach, Benrey slowly rutting against his ass. It hurts, it feels good, he wants it to stop, he wants it to keep going.

J - i bet the warm water makes it a lot more sensitive

V - When he comes it with a loud keen bordering a yell, and his mind whites out as it finally becomes way too much. The next thing he knows, he's on the floor of the shower with Benrey patting his cheek to try and get his attention. "yo uhhhh you fuckin' okay?" Gordon still can't form the thoughts to speak so he gives Benrey a thumbs up and grabs their hand. "was... did i... too much?" and Gordon pauses but shakes his head, leaning into Benrey's touch and closing his eyes.

J - oh man gordon would be so fucking exhausted after all that though

he probably stays on the floor of the shower as benrey finishes washing him off. keeping careful to not touch his completely overstimulated areas again. and gordon is practically falling asleep as benrey dries him off and slowly dresses him in boxers and a shirt

V - it's real Gordon mush hours

Gordon.exe has stopped working

J - like putty in Benrey's hands

V - he really is just a fucking mess, can't keep his eyes open, can't stand on his own two feet, stumbling like a newborn foal. Benrey is like "uh oh i fucking broke him :(" and Gordon just fucking pats their face super messily, trying to be reassuring but it ends up being more like a dying fish slapping them

J - i like the idea of. before he can even get gordon into bed he's already asleep leaning against benrey's chest

V - oh Gordon hugging Benrey and just conking the fuck out, becoming deadweight against them

They're holding him up and he's snoring slightly and is fully out, a fucking bomb going off outside wouldn't wake him

so they pick him up enough to get him into the bed and gently put him down, smoothing out his hair for good measure and climbing in the other side.

And Gordon is a fucking clinger in his sleep (but so is Benrey so they're a perfect match) so, like a magnet, he rolls over and burrows himself into Benrey's arms, still dead asleep

J - benrey is probably so proud of himself as well lol

seeing gordon all exhausted and fucked out like. "I did that!"

V - just, they point at Gordon and go "i did that! me! me and my fucking cock!!" and gordon, not listening in the slightest and brain 99.999% off, hums, "mmhmm."

J - i just love benrey being so proud of himself whenever he does something like that to gordon


	25. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon uses the safeword and tender sex

V - They want to see him twitching underneath of him

J - i love just.. benrey being so cool about it. maybe has gordon tied down and has made him cum over and over again.. and he's just leaning against Gordon's belly, just poking his dick with his finger tip, chuckling as it twitches from how sensitive it is and gordon cries

"damn bro.. it's gotten so big. you like this or something? or does It hurt? what if i do this?" pinches it between his fingers and gordon like, sobs and squirms in his restraints "don't like being tied up like this huh? that's uh.. that's a shame because. you look real good like this. Real handsome and sexy pinned down like this. you look like a slut. you're my slut right gordon?"

V - Gordon furiously nodding his head and whining, "mmhmm!"

Tear-streaked face completely flushed and his eyes clenched shut, his hands balled into shaky fists where they're restrained

his legs twitching and shifting restlessly, having a little more give than his arms but not much, not enough to close them

J - he's trying to close his legs, so benrey can stop touching and pulling at his dick but he can't

I rly like. OK afterwards. like when gordon is done and the restraints are taken off gordon jsut starts sobbing, he needs to after all that, it's just how he reacts

and benrey holds him and strokes his hair. telling him how amazing he did

V - what... what if Gordon has to tap out, use the safeword

He can't fucking do it anymore

He tries to hold back his sobs as Benrey's releasing him but each breath catches in his chest, and Benrey's trying to hurry up

J - the comfort....... he needs the comfort

benrey finally getting the restraints off of him and just immediately pulling him to their chest, stroking his damp hair n shushing him as he cries

when gordon finds his breath again and isn't full on sobbing he's apologising to benrey for cutting it short. benrey feels so bad that gordon even feels that and doesn't know how to respond, just keeps holding him tight

Benrey is so worried that he's done something wrong... he loves gordon so much and he wanted to be a good dom but he fucked up

V - Gordon trying to communicate that Benrey did great through his tears

Both of them apologizing for things that weren't their faults

J - benrey just.. eventually just holds gordon, wipes away his tears and kisses his cheeks. asking him what they can do to help, to just make him feel better

gordon just wants to be held.. n to feel warm n clean. n benrey is immediately carrying him to the shower, turning it on and now taking their hands off of them at any point

V - Gordon just want Benrey to hold him so thats what they do--

They hold hands when Ben has to step away just so they're touching somewhere

J - gets him dressed slowly.. Still holding onto his hand.. stopping between each pieces of clothing to kiss gordon. they eventually cuddle up together on the couch, watching a documentary n order some food together

benrey still feels rly bad and gordon has barely spoken

V - Gordon is That person who falls asleep during movies normally and usually Benrey teases the shit out of him but this time?

Curled up in Benrey's lap, nodding off and trying so hard to stay awake, Benrey runs their fingers though his hair and soothe him into slumber, at least until the food shows up

J - Ben has to wake gordon up tho, they know how he needs to eat

what if gordon. when they've eaten n gotten into bed later.. Gordon turns n finally. talks about it.. maybe starts kissing benrey's jaw and neck... trails a hand down their chest

n they just.. slowly start getting each other off. kissing each other so slowly n tenderly

V - he whispers, "lets finish, hmm? but, slowly." and

just, its very soft and quiet and full of reassurances, taking it at their own pace, no rushing or sudden movements

J - yea.. Gordon is allowed to move freely.. and benrey is constantly like "is this okay? are you okay?" and whenever gordon nods Ben just leans in and kisses his neck, mouthing against his flesh n humming happily as gordon sighs in response

loving the feeling of gordon shivering as their hand trail thru his body hair, before cupping his cunt, grinding slowly up against Gordon's dick with their palm


	26. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Benrey making Gordon piss himself

J - thinking about gordon pissing himself today. n benrey driving him crazy

making him piss himself in public. maybe on their way home from like the store or something. they've been out hanging out all day, shopping. gordon's had tons of coffee when they stopped for a drink and now he desperately wants to piss himself.

on the drive back benrey is teasing him. sipping his water bottle rly loudly, leaning over and stroking gordon's thigh or pressing up against his stomach

gordon is just trying to concentrate on the road. hissing at benrey to stop and shut up

when they get back to the apartment building, gordon can barely get up the stairs because he needs to piss SO BAD. he's leaning against the wall n clutching between his legs, begging benrey to help. call the elevator or even teleport them up

benrey Insists on taking the stairs. watching gordon the whole time struggle with each step

by the time they get to the door of the flat, gordon can barely stand up, and just throws the keys at benrey to open the door themself instead. they do it, but rly rly slowly, going between each of the keys like an asshole and grinning as gordon tries not to whine because of how bad he needs to go

when they both get in, gordon tries to run to the bathroom, but is quickly grabbed by benrey and pushed against the wall. Ben is pressed up against Gordon's back, growling into his ear and licking down his neck

they press into him harder, their hard on now pretty obvious to gordon as they rut against Gordon's back. each movement of their hips press gordon's stomach further into the wall as well, making his bladder strain more. he can barely take it anymore, he begs benrey to let go because he can't hold it anymore

but Ben doesn't stop, kissing his throat and reaching around to rub at gordon's cunt through his clothes. "let go then bro, i ain't stopping you from peeing"

as they press up against Gordon's dick, which is twitching n hard under his pants, benrey pushes forward with one hard thrust and the barrier breaks. Gordon immediately crying out as he begins to lose control, a wet spot through his front quickly drenching his pants with hot piss

the pair both groan with the satisfaction of release, benrey still rubbing gordon slowly as he pisses himself until he's empty. Ben holds him up with his other arm, still grinding his erection against Gordon's back

gordon can barely stand after he's finished, tears prickling his eyes from the pain of his bladder as well as the embarrassment. but benrey happily begins to shed him off his clothes n drag him to the bathroom. throwing his clothes in the hamper on his way before running them both a shower

and u know benrey finishes gordon off in the shower

holding him up against the shower and eating his cunt out on their knees

sliding a hand up between his thighs to press a few fingers deep in gordon's cunt whilst their tongue continues to roll against his dick

when gordon finally has the energy again he goes down on benrey HARD

payback time baby

ties him up and pegs him hard. edges him maybe

V - edges the shit out of benrey, yessss

makes benrey beg

J - Hehe benrey begging and gordon being a dick like "what was that? hm? sorry I don't understand" "ppleeaaase gordon" "you didn't understand the meaning of the word when I begged earlier"

benrey is like. grinning tho from that because he loves it when gordon gets petty lol

"I'll teach you to tease me like that all day and make me piss myself benrey"


	27. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Public wetting and sex

J - thinking about benrey eating out gordon In the shower...

and gordon suddenly starts pissing... but benrey doesn't even flinch or pull away

just slurps it all down.. pushes his tongue further back and into gordon's cunt

rolling the base of their tongue against Gordon's super sensitive dick. immediately clenching and cumming around their tongue the moment he's done pissing(edited)

V - im.... thinking about benrey making gordon piss himself and then fucking him in like, a public bathroom

bruh i havent been to a movie theater in.... a long fucking time

Gordon drinks a lot, those fucking drinks are huge and I know I always gotta piss after a movie so like, gordon so fucking desperate that by the end of the movie he can't even concentrate, all he can think about is how full he is, and how it feels... bad? good? he doesn't know but it's turning him on because Benrey keeps giving him a side-eye and benrey knows gordon has to piss

and Ben is rubbing gordon's thigh encouragingly while also quietly teasing him and making him flush and thank god the two of them are in the back where no one else can see them because every now and then benrey's hand travels upwards to either rub at his clothed cunt through his pants or add a tiny bit of pressure to his stomach and fuck

the movie ends and 3 2 1 gordon SPRINT gordon bolts for the bathroom, benrey following slightly behind and following him into the, somehow, empty bathroom. benrey shoves him into the last stall and locks the door and crowds into gordon's space

J - MOVIE SEX.. KINDA HOT.. esp benrey teasing him by rubbing his thigh... maybe sliding up just a little bit at some points.. dipping just below his crotch

CROWDING GORDON.. maybe grows a little bit so he's right over him.. looming over gordon.. Gordon needs to piss SO BAD but he can't move with benrey there. over him like that

benrey reaching down, kneading at gordon's stomach with one hand, pressing his palm deep against his fat through his clothes.. before trailing down and cupping his cunt, smiling as he can feel the heat even thru his trousers

gordon has to cup a hand over his mouth to stop himself from moaning. he doesn't want anyone to come in and find em in there

V - Gordon cant help but grind down against Benreys hand, unsure if it's because of how turned on he is or to help hold back the torrent but either way he ruts his hips and bites his hand, face going red as Benrey leans in and breaths into his ear, "you're so fuckin' needy bro, look at you, desperate as fuck. god you're so fucking hot," and starts to mouth as his neck

J - gordon is whining.. biting into his own palm to hold back from moaning. he can only nod as benrey continues to whisper in his ear. benrey is loving it.. but wants to hear gordon, takes his wrist gently n pulls it back from his face. "don't do that bro, i.. i wanna hear you. wanna hear you get all needy for me bro. please"

gordon just.. buries his face into benrey's shoulder, and shudders as he let's out a quiet moan, just as benrey grinds his palm up hard into gordon's cock.

he steps back from gordon. and demands for him to take off his pants and his boxers, and stand over the toilet

V - oh shit we're goin off the trail

God having to hold over the toilet, not allowed to use his hands not allowed to cross his legs or move or anything, shaking in place as he tries as hard as he can

J - Well he doesn't want gordon to piss his pants in public.. unless... you'd want that 

gordon would be so fucking mad if he pissed himself in public

V - thats exactly what i was thinking ngl

J - hm... let's go down that route then

what did u have in mind

V - Benrey has gordon pressed against the wall, rubbing him through his pants and scraping teeth against skin, gordon's clutching his shoulders and making quiet noises in his ear, saying he's not going to make it, benrey please, he's about to-

and benrey pushes his other hand into gordon's stomach and growls against his neck, "c'mon, do it," and gordon leaks, benrey can feel his pants grow wet under his palm. gordon's grip tightens and he's relentlessly moving his hips now, voice warbling as he begs benrey. he leaks again, and again, benrey's hand growing wet with each spurt and he grins against gordon's neck as he feels the other man shudder and then fully lose control

J - both of them moan in unison as gordon finally loses all control and just releases his bladder. wetting through his pants and flooding benrey's hand, who doesn't pull their hand away once, only pulling away a bit to watch gordon's hips stutter against their hand and the liquid pour over their hand

V - Gordon's shaking by the time he's done and his cunt is dripping both piss and slick, and he openly moans as benrey crushes his hand up against it, way past the point of caring. ben finally steps away and gordon immediately bristles, readying to chew him out but he pauses as he sees how hard benrey is and the way he fumbles with his fly and OH. Gordon gets the hint and quickly starts to remove his own clothes, but only manages to unbutton and unzip before Benrey's back in his personal space, smashing their lips together and shoving his pants only partially down his legs

J - they both just push their pants down just enough as their lips are pressed together, and benrey immediately ruts forward, rubbing the head of his dick against the underside of gordon's cunt. revelling in the way gordon moans into their mouth and the feeling of his warm piss slicking up their dick so easily

benrey twists gordon around, pressing his face against the cool title and pulling one of his legs up to angle it better. before lining their cock up with his hot, wet cunt and pushing all the way in

gordon goes to out a hand in his own mouth, but benrey gets there first, pushing their spare hand between his teeth and silencing him themselves

and that taste of their own piss is still there... and gordon happily licks it off

V - Benrey finger fucking Gordon's mouth while pressing into him with sharp thrusts, feeling gordon's tongue under the pads of his fingers and feeling the vibrations of his muted moans in his hand

J - rolling their hips into gordon.. hitting that spot deep in him that makes him whine through his fingers.. n gordon is eagerly lapping at his skin, loving the salty taste of his skin and his piss combined

growls into gordon's ear as he watches the man reach down and start pulling at his abandoned dick, still throbbing and wet above his slit

V - Neither of them last long, its harsh, sloppy, wet, the looming threat of getting caught over their heads, gordon's hand moving furiously against himself and swallowing around ben's fingers and feeling his cock hit deep into him over and over and over again

J - hnn.. and as benrey feels himself cum up into gordon, they Bury their face into his neck and bite down HARD to swallow their moan, curling their fingers deep into gordon's mouth n almost making him gag on the digits

n with that bite and benrey pushing themself deep inside for their climax, Gordon immediately comes alongside them. squeezing his cock between two fingers and almost screaming around benrey's fingers


	28. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon wetting the bed with a Hint of somnophilia

V - how.... how you feel about bedwetting

J - hm.. very delcious

V - m,,,mix it with somno,,

J - pls. expand

V - I really like the idea that gordon has like a fucking pavlovian response to having to pee purely due to how often benrey makes it a Thing, so whenever he has to go he gets turned on

So, playing into that, like, gordon forgets to hit the bathroom before bed. maybe they were playing games or watching a movie and he was too tired to do anything but lay down.

So they go to bed, and Benrey's woken up to gordon shifting around and making tiny distressed noises, so they think it's a nightmare and are about to wake gordon up

but then they see it's just his hips moving, see his hands jammed between his legs, and put two and two together

Oh. Feetman has to pee. 'N he's still asleep. Inch Resting.

They sit back to watch and aren't disappointed. It's just a few minutes longer of Gordon holding himself in his sleep before Benrey's keen eyes see him relax, see his boxers go dark. They can smell the piss if they focus, hear it hissing from Gordon if they hold their breath, and fuck if it doesn't turn them on immediately.

J - oh my god so.. Gordon needs to go to bad he pisses himself in his sleep?? or what if.. benrey can tell thst he needs to piss and just... presses down on his tummy lightly

[1:20 AM]

or gordon is so used to pissing himself that he just does it even when he's asleep

V - he has That Dream. Y'know the one where you have to pee in your dream and find a toilet and then pee in your dream but it uh

translates to real life

I know what im about.... gordon has That™️ dream

and Benrey is like "yoooooooooo!"

J - what would benrey do after seeing that... i think benrey would sit back n watch. he loves to watch gordon piss.. esp when gordon is clearly getting horny from it

but after that.. could they even help themselves??

V - Gordon fucking pisses himself, and, still asleep, starts grinding against his hand, mumbling out a moan that sounds suspiciously like Benrey's name. And Benrey remembers a discussion they had a while ago about kinks and Gordon had given them express permission to fuck him if he were asleep, occasionally not every night, if the need arose. And, well, Gordon looks pretty fucking needy right now, and Benrey would love to stick their dick in his piss-soaked cunt... why not? They had permission, both of them were turned on, and Gordon pissed himself, what more did they need?

J - i love with . somno the idea that . the one awake wants them to stay awake for as long as possible, give them a nice wet dream... or with benrey he wants gordon to wake up coming ON his dick. so he slowly takes those boxers off, leaving a few minutes between each movement so gordon can settle back into sleep

sliding a finger up the line of gordon's slit.... pausing to lick his own finger.. get the taste of piss off of it.. before putting it back again, edging a finger slowly into his piss-soaked cunt... trailing it back up to press at gordon's twitching cock

just so slowly working gordon open, and edging his way up the bed until he's knelt between gordon's spread legs, their own cock now out and lined up

they even push their cock in slowly. one inch at a time, always pausing for gordon to go back to sleep.. maybe even stealing a few gropes at his tits or ass before finally thrusting in.. only shallowly fucking him and barely jostling him from his sleeping position

V - Benrey being so fucking careful, anytime gordon moves too much they still completely, not even breathing

J - theyre enjoying this so so much tho .... the sneakiness of it all

and gordon is so relaxed around benrey it feels amazing

V - Gordon's very receptive even if he's completely asleep, only giving the occasional breathy sigh or shifting his legs open more

J - then benrey decides he wants gordon to join him, n holds at gordon's thighs, spreading them as far as possible. before rolling his hips forward in a particularly hard thrust, which wakes gordon up with a loud moan

gordon looks confused for a second, but as benrey rolls his hips again, hitting right up against that sweet spot, he arches up to it and moans again, a huge smile on his face

V - he doesnt even register the bed is wet underneath of him, just immediately focusing on Benrey fucking him

J - benrey leans right down, pulling gordon's hips up with one hand to get that better angle n immediately starts kissing gordon HARD. pushing his long tongue right in there as he thrusts at that new angle, reaching deeper than before

V - Benrey just goes hog wild now that gordon's awake n he doesnt have to try and be careful now

J - GOOOD proper fucking into him with full force, grunting with every thrust... maybe even biting at gordon's neck and chest

until he's pressed deep in there and coming, already leaking out of gordon

V - rubs his palm against gordon's dick before grabbing it between two fingers and jerking it, still buried to the hilt, until gordon's coming

and its as benrey's pulling out that gordon shifts and feels the bed and just fucking

freezes, shifts his hips, and then curls his lips. asks if benrey fucking pissed on him or something and benrey grins and goes "nope thats all yooouuuu, brooooo~"

oh my god benrey's shit eating grin as well. he is so glad he witnessed that

gordon like nearly full on cringes... because the bed is getting cold from the piss and he feels so embarrassed that he wet the bed lol

V - he's so disgusted, at the feeling, at himself, at the fact that he's not actually that upset 

and he debates not doing anything about it but he can't stand the feeling of the wet sheets against his skin and finally rolls out of bed to fucking change the sheets, he's still exhausted but he has ssome standards

J - benrey probably laughs at that. gordon is so funny and weird

he loves that gordon does this shit without realising


	29. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Benrey titfucks Gordon and pisses on him

J - Benrey is REALLY needy today, just walked into the living room and saw Gordon laid out on the sofa with his shirt off, playing games or whatever. Benrey sees that and is immediately feeling it, goes up to Gordon n stands behind him, leaning down and kneading at his exposed tits. Gordon just hums in response, enjoying the attention n he can tell how needy Benrey is

Decides to lay himself a bit flatter and pats his belly in invitation, which Benrey immediately jumps to to straddle his torso.. Immediately grinding his clothed boner against the space between Gordon's tits

Getting the idea, Gordon pulls Ben's sweats down, humming happily as it springs up to attention. Stroking it once, he immediately goes to pressing his tits together, a nice space for Benrey to fuck into

Ben goes for it immediately, bracing his hands on the armrest of the couch behind Gordon's head and pumping his dick between his tits, quickly becoming damp from the combined sweat and precum. He's going crazy, whining and keeping eye contact with Gordon the whole time

Gordon is egging him on as well, sticking his tongue out as well so the tip of Ben's cock hits it with every thrust forward

Ben is going for a few minutes, clearly getting close, but stutters for a minute and his eyes like. Snap wide open.. He looks down at Gordon all embarrassed like, "UH... gordo i need to.. i need to piss bro"

Gordon blinks once before being like, "Yeah?" Ben nods quickly, biting their lip. Gordon still looks a bit confused like "go on then? my mouth is open and ready dude"

Benrey immediately goes ham, grunting and thrusting even harder into Gordon's tits... before sighing as he releases all over Gordon's tits, the stream splashing into his open mouth easily and dribbling down the side of his cheeks and his chest. And Benrey is watching the whole time, mouth hung open in amazement and drooling down, just mixing with the fluids there

N the moment he's done, just watching all that.. Ben immediately cums all over Gordon's face, thrusting forward hard and pressing the tip of his dick hard against the flat of Gordon's tongue.

And Gordon takes it ALL man. He drinks that shit down, not breaking eye contact and smiling as Benrey groans and whines above him


	30. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Catboy Gordon pissing himself

V - catboy gordon being like "i'll brb i gotta piss" and then benrey going "lmao lil bitty kitty gotta use the little box? gonna piss n shit in some sand? some fuckin gravel in a little box in the corner?" and gordon gets so fucking mad

he's like "you know what, fuck you, i hate you, no, i'm not going now!" and then he doesn't out of spite or whatever

benrey jokingly gets gordon a litterbox and gordon almost guts them

he's so fucking pissed at first

J - kitten play gordon tho...

V - but yeah Gordon holding it out of spite because he doesn't want to hear benrey's stupid goddamn jokes

J - just... cat gordon pissing himself yes pls

V - he's pretending he's fine but his tail is twitching and betraying how desperate he is

J - i love the... him constantly moving and squeezing his thighs together to stop himself form peeing

V - while also being like "no im fine, i don't have to piss, shut up you're wrong" the entire time.... bratty....

he's so bratty and hissing at benrey and benrey's laughing at him behind their hand, because it's so obvious

his leg bouncing hard enough that it's shaking the couch, they're watching a movie and benrey offers to pause it and Gordon goes "dont you fucking dare im fine" because at this point it's a Thing and he Refuses to lose (even though hes the one who Made it a Thing)

J - god he's so mad.. so mad and bratty. he will NOT admit defeat

V - gordon fucking leaking onto the couch and internally like 'OH NO OH NO OH NO-' but he's still insisting he can hold it, telling benrey to shut the fuck up, trying desperately to keep it in

he's got his paws hands jammed between his legs, tail lashing back and forth, making small distressed noises

J - does... does benrey touch him... maybe slide a hand up his thigh.. stroke his skin

V - he moves gordon's hands away from his crotch and pulls open his legs, gordon freezes and whimpers, "w...what are you...." and Benrey rubs him, can feel the little wet patch, and they grin as they feel gordon leak again, fingers and tail curling. 

"aw, is the wittle kibby gonna pee himself? right on the couch because he was too stubborn to go potty?"

and gordon bristles but gasps when Benrey pushes into his stomach with a hand, his own digging into the couch cushions. "I..."

J - OH MAN.. the slow but forceful way benrey does that... he isn't even holding gordon that hard and not even having to stop him from squirming.. Gordon just let's it happen

god just.. open palm and rub against his dick.. nn and the piss dripping between his fingers

god what does gordon do... does he try to hold the rest in as benrey pushes down or can he even help it

V - "what do you want, gordon?"

Gordon shakes his head, shutting his eyes with a wave of shame as Benrey's fingers dig into his stomach again and he feels his control slipping. "I-I don't-"

"gonna need an answer, big cat," Benrey punctuates this by pushing slightly harder.

"D-don't stop, don't stop, please," Gordon mewls, bucking his hips against Benrey's hand. He's leaking uncontrollably now, feeling Benrey greedily rubbing him through the quickly growing wet spot in his pants. Benrey's breath ghosts over his neck and sends shivers up his spine, ears pressed back against his head. "Oh god, I'm--"

He doesn't get to finish the sentence before his bladder gives in, and he shakes in relief, Benrey still rubbing their hand against him even as he soaks his pants. He hears Benrey draw in a sharp intake of air but the dizzying feeling of finally pissing is all encompassing. He throws his head back and openly moans, tilting his head slightly when Benrey starts to press wet kisses against his jaw

J - OK but.. benrey calling him a good boy as he shakes against him... mouthing wet kisses against his throat n telling him how sexy he is and how good he is for holding it in

V - Gordon unravels underneath them... wetting himself and shivering, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and claws digging into the material of the couch

J - as he's done pissing... benrey doesn't pull away.. just keeps grinding one of their hands up against Gordon's soaking cunt thru his boxers and gordon is just rocking into it... now chasing his orgasm.. n begins to purr and benrey continues to rub and press at his belly

V - Those fingers go from teasing and mean to soothing and Gordon can't help but try and press into the touch, arching his back with a purr that shakes his entire body. He hides his burning face in Benrey's chest as his hips rut against their hand, detangling his claws from the couch only to grab Benrey's shirt. He's really close already, but Benrey can tell when he's tipping over into his orgasm when his claws tighten and threaten to break skin, his tail stands straight up, and he pushes his hips down against Benrey's hand as hard as he can. Gordon tenses as he comes in his soaked pants, biting Benrey's shoulder and yowling into their skin, hips moving without rhythm against Benrey, riding it out for all that it's worth

J - OOHH the bite... and benrey talking all of it.. the pain probably making him even more horny from watching this

V - Gordon slumps against Benrey as he comes down, kneading their shoulders with his hands and nuzzling against their face with loud purring. Benrey straightens up and Gordon can feel their erection press against his thigh. He arches a brow and smiles, "you want help with that, buddy?"

"ill uh, go fuckin' jerk off in the bathroom or something 'n let you, uh, yknow, change or whatever," they say, "know how you hate wet pants." They're already moving to stand up, but Gordon has other plans.

"Come on, man, let me return the favor." He kicks off his soaked pants and boxers and flips onto his stomach, raising his ass into the air and presenting himself, his paws braced on the couch. He internally cringes as he feels his fur getting soaked but pushes the thought away to glance back at Benrey with a sly look. Shakes his ass for good measure, "you know you want to, dude."

[6:25 PM]

He feels Benrey's hands grab his hips and pull him into a slightly different position, before they shuck off their own pants. Gordon's ears flick backwards as he hears their heavy breathing and can't help but shift impatiently. Benrey's dick rubs against his thighs before pressing between them. There's little resistance due to the piss shining against his skin. "You ready?"

Their one hand holds his hips steady and their other rests just above the base of his tail, carding through the fur there and causing him to shiver and raise the appendage on instinct. Gordon nods and drops his head onto the arm of the couch. Benrey starts slow, dragging their cock through Gordon's thighs with long, rolling movements before speeding up. Soon their hips slap against his skin, fingers tightening against his hip and breath escaping from their chest in a growl.

The hand above his tail shifts slightly lower and Benrey wraps their hand around it, causing Gordon to hiss out a breath and shift in their grip. It doesn't hurt, not in the slightest, but it's a steady pressure that sends heat curling in his gut. Gordon shifts again as he feels his dick give an interested twitch. Benrey's grip tightens slightly and Gordon groans, pressing his hips down without thinking. This causes Benrey's dick to slip and just barely graze against his cunt and dick and Gordon gasps.

"oh?" Benrey stills, and Gordon can imagine them tilting their head like a dog, a smug grin on their face. 

"Don't-don't stop you ass--ah!" Gordon moans when Benrey shifts their hips and their dick rubs against him purposefully, then moans louder when they pull his tail, every so slightly. He arches his back when they move again, trying to get as much friction as possible.

"inch resting… you're turned on again? kitty boy like his tail being pulled?" they pull again and Gordon makes an obscene noise, throwing his head back as arousal crawls through his body. 

"Mmmn." He makes another noise when Benrey drags their cock against him, before hissing, "Fuck me, shit, god." He doesn't care, he just wants Benrey to properly fuck him instead of their little teasing thrusts, wants to feel them inside of him, wants them to-

The thoughts are knocked from his skull when he's manhandled into a different position, legs spread and Benrey slotted between them. He feels their hands running up and down his back under his shirt appreciatively before one travels to his chest. "S-stop teasing," he whines when they roll a nipple between their fingers, though he presses his chest against them anyway.

Their other hand leaves his back and there's a wet noise before a finger is poking at his entrance. It slides in easily (Sweet Voice? Gordon wonders) and Benrey pumps it in and out of him, thumb rubbing at his dick and making Gordon grind his hips down against their hand. Benrey adds a second finger soon enough, and a third not long after and makes an interested hum.


	31. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Giant Benrey makes Gordon piss himself

J - ok so i like to think that post canon.. when benrey and gordon are together when they want to do Big Benrey things they go to xen together (or in the middle of the desert)

ok so they're doing touchy feely stuff in xen.... just usual stuff

maybe some pred/prey stuff.. they like to have these fun sessions where benrey chases gordon.. Gordon has to hide and whoever wins gets to do whatever they want to the other one. Just The Usual stuff

of course.. benrey wins as usual. catches gordon easily and holds him tight in one hand.. getting ready for the fun. Gordon is squirming in place, still playing into it and loving the huge grin on benrey's face as they watch him

Gordon's pinned with Benrey's fingers hooked around his body, their thumb rubbing down his torso and stroking his hair. keeping him in place as he continues to squirm weakly... almost breaking out of character as arousal begins to pool in gordon's groin. he's loving the attention

but, as benrey's thumb swipes down across gordon's stomach, his breath hitches. he just realises all of a sudden because he just realised... he needs to piss.

he never realised this before the pair of them came to xen. was just too excited about getting back out here and messing around with benrey. but it's been a while and as that pressure slowly begins to press down on his bladder that he is Full and it feels fucking good

but that pressure makes gordon involuntarily begin to squirm a lot more violently. trying to pull away from the pressure of benrey's thumb and whining

benrey definitely notices this.. their irses blowing out with intrigue.. immediately going back to applying more pressure as gordon tries to pull away

and the more gordon squirms.. the tighter benrey squeezes. Gordon whines more because he can't even cross his legs to stop himself

then benrey trails their thumb back down, rubbing a reassuring circle into the fat of his stomach before slowly.. slowly applying pressure. wrenching a high whine from gordon as it presses against his full bladder

gordon can barely hold it in anymore... it feels so painful and he can barely hold back the dam anymore. especially as benrey keeps switching between stroking the fat of his tummy and pressing the pad of their thumb down onto his bladder

benrey shushes gordon, their huge face now inches from gordon's body.. hot breath wafting over his burning skin. they give a toothy grin, "cmon bro... you can do it. i wanna see you let go bro" they whisper, pressing down even harder.. enough to knock the wind out of gordon

gordon can't hold it anymore, first as a tiny little leak, but it quickly breaks the dam and soon he's letting it all go. closing his eyes in embarrassment as benrey growls and presses down even harder. moaning as he pisses all over benrey's hand

as gordon can't stop anymore, benrey hushes his whining, rubbing soft circles back into his stomach encouragingly

as soon as gordon is down though... benrey trailing their thumb lower.... before pressing against his wet cunt through his pants... grinding it down HARD and ripping another moan out of him


	32. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Clothed grinding making Gordon piss himself

V - clothed grinding/humping, benrey holding Gordon in place even as Gordon tries to stop because he has to pee, Ben won't let him leave and

Gordon pisses himself in Benrey's lap while grinding against them

i just really love the idea of things getting heated and neither have stripped yet but they're rubbing against each other, benrey holding Gordon's hips as they rub against his clothed cunt and makes Gordon moan above him

and then Gordon stops moving and starts babbling, like, "oh fuck, hold-hold on, shit, I-I gotta, Ben, gotta fucking piss, dude-" and goes to get off but Benrey holds him in place and starts moving their hips a little faster, a little harder

And Gordon's moving right back, matching their pace and still running his mouth though he's unaware he's doing so until he makes a high noise and starts to piss, Benrey crushing Gordon's body to theirs while rutting up against him, both of them getting soaked

J - god just... benrey holding him. keeping him sat down there. grinding up even harder when he knows gordon gotta piss

V - The fabric pulls and sticks and Benrey's clothed erection rubs up against Gordon in just the right way, and the feeling of his piss exploding out of him is orgasmic, so Gordon has to let his head drop against Benrey's shoulder as the two of them rut their hips together. 

Gordon gives a wet gasp right as he's finishing up and thrusts his hips downward, jerking quickly before he groans and comes, legs twitching furiously. Benrey presses up against Gordon once, twice, three times before they, too, come in their pants with a drawn out noise.

Both of them lay there for a moment, Gordon catching his breath and Benrey basking in the afterglow of being pissed on by their boyfriend, before Gordon looks up. And sees Benrey's hopeful Look. And he has to snort and roll his eyes because he knows exactly what Benrey wants to ask.

"Yeah we can do a round two," he muses, and Benrey gives a low, "fuck yeah! pogchamp bro!" and surges forward to sing Rust Sweet Voice down Gordon's throat


	33. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon falls asleep during sex and Benrey continues

J - i mean

we say this a lot

that gordon just zonks out after sex so

V - 's why he cant do a quicky

he nuts and then is out for at Least 5 hours

he gets so sleepy

benrey's functional after sex, but gordon gets brain mush syndrome and has to sleep

especially if theres piss involved on gordon's end

J - i think that gordon lasts longer than benrey tho

and he can cum multiple times but like

when a session feels like it's over. it is Over

V - yeah! during everything he can keep going but once it's all over he's like, he's fuckin dead. Brain already headed to sleepy time junction, 's over, no more

J - thats why benrey always has to be around to make sure he's clean n good

sleeping somewhere gooD

gordon cumming and going to sleep .. but benrey keeps fucking him as he sleeps

gordon is like "i can't .. i can't keep my eyes open benrey. im about to clock out man." "oh sure bro, lemme just pull out-" "no.. no... keep going, lemme just... go to sleep. i want you to finish"

V - GORDON JUST CONKING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF SEX IM-

J - YOU KNOW HE WOULD

especially after a long day at work

V - still manages to have one last orgasm,,,,,, completely dead to the world not even reacting to Benrey coming in him aside from a small, stilted moan, and Benrey rubs his dick and Gordon tenses up as he orgasms and then relaxes with a sigh

J - UGH GOD THATS HOT

u know somno is my shit

benrey watching that... fuck just makes his heart melt a bit

cant help themselves just leaning down and pressing tons of kisses to gordon's asleep face

V - e,,,eats him out

because they know Gordon would have a fit about it in the morning so they gotta clean their mess

m,,,,,,maybe thats what makes Gordon orgasm

J - KFDHG THEYRE LIKE "oh no! gordon is a mess! he'll be really mad at me if i leave him like that. he hates cum being stuck on his thighs.... guess i have to clean it up... what a shame"

and slowly pushes gordon's legs up onto their shoulders and gets their face in there like "what a bummer bro"

V - "man i cant believe i gotta do this," they sigh into his cunt before licking a broad stripe through his folds

"woe is me," they bemoan as they push their tongue into him

J - slowly pushing that long inhuman tongue into him.... twirling the muscle in there and licking all of that cum out, swallowing it and keeping gordon nice and clean

V - "Clean enough to eat out of.... hehe," they muse, chucking to themself

and then they notice how hard Gordon is and their already shit-eating grin doubles in size, and they jump back in to help their best bud out. don't wanna blueball him or nothing! real sucks move

J - they hum happily to themselves as they feel gordon's cunt flutter around him and his dick twitch against their nose

V - Gordon clamping his legs shut in his sleep and trapping Benrey there so they just lick him through his orgasm until he relaxes

and Benrey gets a new appreciation for Gordon's thighs,,,, and how big n strong yet soft they are. dont get them wrong, they already loved them bc they're a part of Gordon, but hoo the power in his legs,,,,,

J - oh yea because gordon is asleep he doesnt hold back squeezing against benrey's head


	34. Benrey/Gordon - Gordon and Benrey being apart and missing each other

J - i like the idea of maybe.. gordon being away. maybe visiting his family or on a business trip

V - gordon lonely momence

J - and its like .. 2am and he can't sleep at all. his anxiety is getting rly bad .... really misses benrey

V - he misses his partner

J - he's really tired and can't really think straight, so he rolls over and grabs his phone, calling benrey without a second thought

idk how timezones work in like the usa so like

say .... whenever gordon is, he's a few hours Ahead of benrey

V - benrey picking up immediately like "yo." bc they dont technically need sleep

yeah theres 4 timezones in the us so if gordon's on the east coast n ben's in NM Gordo'd be 2 or 3 hours ahead

J - he's probably playing some video games or something lol

V- idk what timezone new mexico is in

benrey just playing some skyward sword or smth and sees gordon calling and the second thing outta their mouth (after "yooo its feetman!!") is "wait shouldnt you be asleep?"

and gordon is just so tired but so anxious he doesnt even think about it but says "i cant sleep, i miss you" and ben can hear the sad puppy dog face gordon has on

and benrey pauses their game to talk to gordon, asking about the trip and shit. until gordons answers get later and later and are mumbled out and benrey decides to just talk about their game to let gordon fall asleep

every now and then gordon makes a tiny "mmhmm" but then his breathing evens out and he begins to snore, just slightly, and Ben knows he's out

and they go to hang up but realize they miss him and the apartment is too quiet without him there so they just. keep the call going a little longer and close their eyes, pretending gordon's asleep next to them on the couch

and then end up falling asleep too, lulled by gordon's rhythmic breathing on the other end of the phone

J - aw benrey's heart just.... totally aches hearing that. that gordon misses him

just the tired emotion in gordon's voice.. they wish they could be there to Hold him tight

benrey doesn't really sleep without gordon being there??

i dont think benrey sleeps much anyway... but when gordon is there he definitely wants to sleep more. just being curled up with gordon just fills them with such ease. makes sleeping fun and comfortable

V - gordon is the only reason ben sleeps

Benrey loves him so much and just loves to cuddle and they cant help but mimic his slow breathing and end up falling asleep themself just from how comfortable and warm they are

but if gordon isnt there to lay with why bother? they dont need sleep they could just use the dark hours to perfect any number of games

J - benrey doesn't even realise that they miss gordon until gordon says it

AW IMAGINE... IMAGINE. how benrey is when gordon gets back ....

V - Benrey becomes too aware of how big and empty and quiet the apartment is with just them there

omg excited puppy benrey moments!!! and gordon is just as excited!!! the first thing the two of them do is hug for a looooooooong time

J - i can just imagine gordon's giddy smile .. like he unlocks the front door and sees benrey sit up suddenly from the sofa with a big excited grin on their face and just can't help smiling back

V - benrey just fucking nearly tackles gordon to the ground and presses their face into his neck and gordon hugs as tight as he can back, face pressed into their chest, they rock slightly back and forth

J - gordon with his face pressed into benrey's chest... a muffled "missed you." and benrey's like "you care about me or something? gordon cringeman. missing his big best friend benrey. kinda gay"

V - they speak at the same time:

benrey says, "can i-next time? benny invite??"

while gordon mumbles, "im bringing your sorry ass with me next time"

J - that's a cuter version of what i said djghfkd

V - yours comes first

then mine

J - benrey is like "idk how to properly express my emotions"

V - benrey just singing out so much bright yellow sweet voice

even if theyre teasing gordon it's hard to miss how excited they are

J - gordon knows this n has a happy knowing smile

benrey is like. all over gordon for the next few hours tho

V - just draping themself over his shoulders as he unpacks, hugging him as he sorts mail, forcing him to cuddle eventually because they pick him up and haul him to the couch for "quality best friend benrey time bro gotta see this movie its dope please? please and thank you?"

(the movie is just a weak excuse bc they both know gordon's not making it through the whole thing without falling asleep, especially as he's pulled on top of Benrey and Benrey keeps petting him and kissing him and playing with his hair)

J - gordon will occasionally try to get up like "benrey... i got stuff to do. chores and that" and benrey just.. squeezes him harder like "shhh bro it's cuddle time you're ruining the vibe"

V - nothing gets done and gordon feels... really lazy but he has to admit he doesnt want to stop cuddling either

he missed benrey, their arms around him and lips against his and their scent and weird warm-coldness of their body and their voice and just

gordon really fucking missed Benrey

so he gives in and allows himself to be held there and dozes as Benrey absentmindedly draws patters against his back

J - benrey is so damn happy... he finally has gordon back in their arms and dozing off... the smell of gordon he's missed it so much


	35. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Both Benrey and Gordon piss during sex

V - how do we feel about like, uh, both ben and gordon peeing during sex bc i have

some ideas

Benrey and Gordon are fucking, and both have to piss but aren't aware the other has to go. And Gordon's used to it at this point, and being fucked on a full bladder just feels so fucking good that he doesn't say anything, whereas Benrey doesn't want to bring it up because they don't want to stop, don't want Gordon to tell them to go to the bathroom.

But as things start getting more intense and faster Benrey starts whining into Gordon's shoulder, saying they have to pee, they can't hold it, but Gordon feels so good. And Gordon moans underneath them and tells them to go, it's alright, but don't they dare stop moving. Benrey messily nods and keeps thrusting up into Gordon even as they let go.

Each thrust causes piss to spill from Gordon's cunt but he can feel more immediately filling him, and he's so fucking full that he's honestly losing his mind. He reaches a hand down and begins to rub his dick in quick, frenzied movements, blabbering and moaning and telling Benrey not to stop, he's so full, he's so-he's going to-

He brings his other hand down and presses on his own stomach, he can feel Benrey shift to watch even as their hips ram into him, he can feel his cunt full of Benrey, their cock and their piss and soon their cum. Gordon throws his head back and wails as he thrusts up and then spills his own bladder, hand never stopping and instead speeding up. Benrey's grip on his hips tightens and they fuck him harder, making his stream jolt and stutter but not stop. Gordon nearly yells out Benrey's name when they press as deep into him as possible and fill him up with their seed, and now he's fullder and he's still pissing and his own orgasm is tightening in his stomach. Finally his stream dies off, and Benrey rolls their hips and Gordon comes with a shout that tapers off into a long, wet moan and a full-body jerk, arching his back and pressing his head into the mattress.

J - god that is . proper messy and sloppy sex

benrey just shifting to watch gordon.. unable to stop because it feels so fucking good but ... wanting to see gordon grow so desperate and piss himself

seeing gordon make HIMSELF piss... benrey desperately wants to press down themselves but ... watching gordon do it is so fucking hot they can't ruin this oppurtunity

V - Benrey's brain is excited screaming and the "thats some good shit" copypasta blaring full volume

because literally up until right then they didn't know he had to piss but now its so fucking obvious how desperate he is


	36. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon drinks a piss potion

J - darnold makes potion that makes u piss instantly

V - omg benrey going to darnold like

"hey, buddy, pal, best uh, potion master in all the land, my homie, the one and only dr. pepper-"

"What potion do you need now, Benrey?"

"wh, what makes you think i need anything?"

"Because I know you. And you only suck up to me like that when you need something. So what do you need?"

"uuuuuuuuh, would it be at all possible to make a piss potion?"

"...Depends. Do you want a potion that tastes like urine? Or do you want one that makes the drinker have to go?"

"that one! uh, the-the second option. please? please and thank you?"

"You're in luck, my alien friend! I actually have a couple bottles of that potion somewhere! Let me just grab them for you! May I ask why you need them, or is it something I don't want to know?"

"uhhhhh, don't, uh, don't think you wanna know..."

"Alrighty then! Here you are, three bottles of Piss Potion for you, Benrey! Enjoy! A few drops is all you should need for the intended effects, don't use more than an ounce!"

"gotcha, no more than an Oh-Zee, right."

"Oh, and Benrey? Have fun~"

J - BENREY IS SO NASTY AND DARNOLD IS SO PATIENT

what if gordon drank like. a whole Bottle of it

V - Darnold deals with Tommy! Who is........... well...... Dommy is just as bad but not as upfront or, yknow, blatent about it

Oh!!! The effects would be disasterous! He'd piss himself until he died! Any more than an ounce is dangerous! And a bottle i assume would be like, ~12 fl oz (water bottle size) so theres roughly 12 'servings' at the least, though just for Bad desperation and not almost-instantanious pissing of the pants, only a couple drops are needed

J - oh man... benrey

putting a couple of drops in gordon's drink

V - gordon wondering why he really has to piss all the sudden but shrugging it off

J - and suddenly it gets REALLY DESPERATE

super hard all of a sudden. so much that it surprises him

V - it goes from "ooops gotta pee" to "GOTTA PEE THIS INSTANT" and shit he doesnt know if he'll make it

J - standing up makes it harder to hold it in...

V - he jams his hands between his legs and begins to hobble to the bathroom, and Benrey just looks at the bottle in awe at how well and quickly it works

does gordon make it is the question...

J - oh he definitely doesnt

no fun otherwise

god just... benrey just slowly getting up... sneaking and following gordon's like. rushed hobbling to the bathroom

leans against the wall as gordon stops in the hall, doubles over because he can't hold it anymore

V - Gordon moaning as he still tries to stop it, his hands still between his legs but there's no stopping the torrent that floods his pants

his face goes red because he's fucking embarrassed that he pissed himself without Benrey's interference or influence, at least to his knowlege

J - he can't even hold himself up from the force of his bladder.. it's so much and he hasn't felt this desperate to piss in so long.. it's so overwhelming for him

slides down against the wall, still pressing at his crotch in an attempt to hide how much piss is coming out of him

V - And there's so much it's almost unreal, it just keeps coming and he's not feeling any less desperate and finally he moves his drenched hands to grip his thighs, so much piss puddling underneath of him

He goes for a long time, breathing heavily and thunking his head against the wall until finally, after like almost 3 and a half minutes of a torrental flood he's slowing down, it coming out in tiny spurts now

and he's fucking soaked, it's cooling underneath of him and it feels awful but he has some wires crossed because his dick twitches and he realizes how turned on it made him and

Benrey's really in his fucking head, huh, he muses, opening his eyes to see the devil himself staring at him, slack-jawed in awe at the scene that just played out

J - does benrey say something about the potion.. like "thanks Dr pepper"

V - no its benreys dirty little secret

(for now)

J - gordon is sooo embarrassed tho like. whining and being like "don't look at me right now... fuck benrey" but benrey is eyes Wide right now

V - (until either gordon finds out and is like "you fucker! it was you!!!" [but not actually all that mad just annoyed] or until Darnold asks gordon "enjoying those potions benrey picked up?" "...what potions?" "the pee ones, of course!" "........ that fucker" ",,,,, oho well look at the time. gotta run. nice talking to you gordon! goodbye!")

J - fuck tho.. Ben when he sees that.. and gordon is writhing from how much he just pissed and how overwhelmed he is.. benrey just kneels down slowly and.. pulls his hand away gently.. before pressing their own fingers against his wet cunt

V - Benrey not even teasing just going right in hhh

J - pushing his boxers to the side and pushing several fingers in right away


	37. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon gets overwhelmed and hurt/comfort

V - Okay, so, basically my brain went

"Haha, what if Gordon got so upset that Benrey made him wet himself that he started genuinely crying. Wouldn't that be fucked up or what?" and well...

Benrey being their usual, teasing self but Gordon's had a rough week and he really isn't in the mood for this and he can't help the frustrated tears that well up or the sob that escapes his throat. Benrey instantly freezes like they got struck and there's a split moment of 'oh fuck oh fuck' panic before they rush forward to comfort Gordon

J - POOR GORDON

misjudges how much he can take

V - He knows he agreed to this but there's something about Benrey's teasing that rubbed him the wrong way despite it being no different then any other time they do shit and he just starts crying. And Gordon's just as lost as Benrey as to why he's crying but he is and can't stop despite them wrapping him up in their arms and hugging him to their chest.

He just clings to them and sobs, still soaking wet

J - it just really hit him this time.. maybe he got some rough feedback at work... just really needed the praise right now and just him embarrassing himself and getting teased was too much

gordon crying rly gets me bro i can imagine he's like. an ugly crier

his face gets really red and hot.. he'll try and hide his face and his shoulders shake as he sobs.. just huge tears making his face even hotter

tries to Bury his face into his sleeve

V - He has those loud sobs that just explode from him despite him trying to stifle them, those awful noises that just break your fucking heart to hear

J - benrey hates it when gordon cries. they do get better with it over time but it just.. its so gut wrenching when they hear it

benrey is trying to get gordon to look at them.. just tell them what they can do. what he wants to help...

benrey doesnt want to just.. grab gordon or try and strip off those dirty clothes without checking first..

V - god Benrey's stomach churning because they know for sure that this is their fault despite gordon weakly apologizing like he's at fault, and they want to comfort him and lay down and maybe sing some sweet voice that help but they can't do anything in the middle of the bathroom, with gordon in wet clothes and not being very receptive at the second to their questions or words

J - all they can do is rub at gordon's shoulders.. whispering that it's ok and they love him and that it's not his fault at all.. wait for him to calm down

V - Gordon eventually quieting down and they rub his back, as if he wants to change and lay down and he just silently nods, they walk backwards because neither want to let go of the other

J - slowly takes off gordon's clothes.. always asking if it's OK... Gordon can only give a shaky nod. he feels awful for cutting it short but he still feels like crying.. feels like if he speaks he'll just cry again

puts his clothes in the hamper.. turns on the shower to clean gordon off.. neither of them talking other than benrey asking if they're doing okay. if gordon is okay

V - Gordon can only manage a shuddering "mmhmm" but his voice cracks and he tears up again so Benrey combs their fingers through his hair and shushes him, holding him close and kissing his temple oh so gently

J - they're just holding each other in the shower... Gordon softly sobbing against benrey's bare chest... they're pressed so close to each other.. but neither of em are trying to get off or anything. just skin to skin comfort

V - Gordon not letting go of Benrey, he just really needs to be held right now, and they brush his hair and braid it before they head to bed. the furthest apart they get is when they climb into bed but as soon as Benrey hits the mattress they see Gordon's eyes get watery again and they open their arms and Gordon instantly crawls into them, shaking against them and hiding his face against their chest

J - benrey hands gordon some water.. asks gordon to drink some. pissing and crying would have left him dehydrated

I think both of them still feel really bad. even tho they're.. cuddling and being intimate they both have this feeling in them.. esp gordon

benrey kinda wants to cry themself. they feel so bad. so bad that they might have pressured gordon into this. but they can't cry in front of gordon now. that'd just make things worse


	38. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon sits and pisses on tiny Benrey

J - I LOVE.. LOVEEE GT WHERE THE GIANT IS SITTING ON THE TINY

and because benrey is an alien and yknow he can't be hurt... at least not by that

gordon sitting on benrey.. either wearing panties or no underwear.. grinding back against him so his dick rolls across benrey's face...

and pressing himself further against benrey.. he then pisses himself over benrey

V - Thats so fucking hot im just

imagining Gordon rocking his hips desperately before letting out a tiny "oh" that benrey almost misses due to how quiet it is and how far it is

and then gordon pisses himself and Benrey goes fucking feral

J - god benrey is just lucky that his body can put up with that

as gordon pisses he just.. grinds further against benrey.. shifting so his face is pressing right against his dick... that stream of piss leaking out on him just soaking benrey's body

V - b,,,,,, bitty benrey literally drowning in piss...... hhhhhough

J - and benrey can't help but get a boner.. the hot pressure and the smell of gordon surrounding him

V - opens his mouth to get a taste....

J - lapping at that now fat tdick... dribbles of piss getting into their mouth at the same time. Gordon only presses down further.. now shaking and moaning

V - All the sensation centered on his dick, so little yet so much coupled with the sheer relief of pissing himself... gordon barely being able to feel Benrey rutting up against him

J - then.. then benrey just keeps going at it.. even once gordon has finished pissing... soon pressing his knee up against Gordon's entrance jsut for a bit more stimulation

it's so little but it feels like so much... its making him focus on that one area and gordon can't take it... he reaches down, hooking a finger under benrey's head and pushing him onto his dick, effectively making him deepthroat his swollen t cock

and benrey takes it happily, relaxing his throat and swirling their tongue under the hood. feels fucking amazing to gordon

V - m,,,,,maybe,,,,,,,,maybe benrey manages to squeeze two orgasms out of gordon in such a short amount of time that he's a fucking mess

J - the unfortunate thing is tho... is that because benrey is under such pressure.. being crushed... he can keep up his boner but can't cum himself

he doesn't mind that much.. loving deepthroating gordon's sensitive cock and feeling those last few dribbles of piss warm his lower body

After at least three orgasms... Gordon is shaking, whining and twitching as benrey continues to suck and lick at his overstimulated cock, starting to get overwhelming

gordon eventually pulls away with a cry, falling back.. leaving benrey laying there.. quickly cooling with how wet he is from being almost drowned in piss

gordon is breathing so heavily.. staring down at benrey in shock.. he looks completely FUCKED OUT. and benrey smirks up at him.. so proud he could fucking ruin gordon even at that size

V - Gordon's spasming from the aftershocks of three orgasms in quick succession, legs and dick twitching helplessly

J - but... after a few minutes of regaining his breath... Gordon only smirks back... before scooping benrey back up. "you're filthy man... looks like you need cleaning up"

YESSS GOD. BENREY WATCHING GORDON'S CUNT CLENCH AROUND NOTHING... now he's out of the dark he can see how wet gordon is with piss and slick.. practically glistening

then.. picking benrey up... Gordon wastes no time bringing him to his face. licking up across his body and kissing at his wet skin. just scraping off that salty taste of slick and piss off his partner's body

benrey is immediately whining and squirming.. suddenly realising just how horny he is.. especially as gordon's lips circle in on benrey's dick, aching and dribbling precum up from his crotch

gordon gives it a few teasing licks.. before pushing it between his lips.. humming happily as benrey cries out. finally finally getting the stimulation they needed

with the SIZE of gordon it's almost too much as well. Gordon is touching him everywhere. hand wrapped tight around his body, thumb stroking his wet hair.. mouth encompassing his entire cock

then... opening his mouth wider.. Gordon slips benrey in up to his waist. gordon's entire mouth now around benrey's crotch and legs. licking and sucking him clean of all slick and piss.. before swirling around his tiny cock and sucking hard

benrey can barely handle it.. and bucks up against the wet muscle desperately. crying out and pushing his little hands against Gordon's lips

gordon hums again happily.. the sound vibrating through benrey's body in a way he isn't used to.. only stimulating him more

and gordon keeps stroking at benrey's hair and chest with a thumb.. the pads catching a hard nipple.. before running back up to benrey's face.. and pressing it into benrey's mouth... giving him something to choke on whilst his dick is getting fucking obliterated

with all that.. benrey can't handle it anymore.. screaming around the flesh pressed into his mouth as they buck hard against Gordon's tongue and cums HARD

V - spilling their cum all over his tongue...

J - gordon only moans as he swallow it down happily... before continuing. not letting up for a second. he chuckles as benrey cries out again, the overstimulation straight after such a strong orgasm being too much

then... pulling his thumb from benrey's mouth... he trails it down benrey's body.. the textured flesh hot against benrey's sensitive flesh... before settling on his stomach... and pushing

benrey can't even cope with the pressure... the hard press immediately shooting to his previously ignored bladder..

he is completely unable to hold back. the stimulation on his cock making it hard to concentrate on holding back.. and he just moans and sobs as he pisses leaks out onto gordon's probing tongue.. shaking as they're unable to hold back and soon pissing out a hot stream down gordon's throat

and.. straight afterwards.. he definitely cums a second time as the tongue doesn't let up ONCE. Still swirling around his length and pulling another orgasm from them

as benrey begins to squirm from the pain of overstimulation.. Gordon finally pulls them from his mouth with a wet pop. licking his lips and swallowing audibly for good measure

give a toothy grin at benrey, who's laid back in his hand. absolutely EXHAUSTED. something gordon isn't used to seeing. "tired benny?"


	39. Benrey/Gordon - Gordon PTSD headcanons

V - its not a sexy thing unfortunately 

first: i have a hc where after the ResCas Gordon goes nonverbal when really stressed or upset.

So, Benrey's sprawled on the couch, playing some game when they hear Gordon walk through the door. Ben calls out in greeting and just hears a small grunt in response. Gordon comes trudging into the room and climbs on top of Benrey, hiding his face in their neck.

They pause their game and wrap their arms around his back and ask if he's okay. Gordon shakes his head but doesn't reply. Benrey rubs his back and asks if he can talk about it. Once again Gordon shakes his head so Benrey just holds him until he feels better.

J - non verbal gordon is very interesting tho

does benrey like.. realise or understand

V - at first they're very confused and worried and worried gordon's dying of no word disease and tries to feed him alphabet soup to get his words back

gordon laughs and explains what's actually happening when he goes non-verbal and how he isnt going to die he just needs comfort

J - benrey just learning to help gordon best and them both growing and changing together

V - omg the image of benrey coming home, crying, with 30 cans of alphabet soup is sending me

gordon fucking loses his shit bc at this point he's feeling better but he decides to play along because Benrey's trying their best

J - "babe i swear we're gonna get through this"

V - benrey: "im gonna get your words back!! gotta eat the letters!!!!"

gordon: "hdshshahhsshha"

J - he just immediately bursts out laughing fjjdjd

benrey looks so confused and concerned

"you're dying of no words disease... and you're LAUGHING gordon"

V - Benrey is so Dumb ans Gordon fucking loves them So Much

J - gordon just grabs benrey gently and pull him down for a kiss

and he's like "I'm fine benrey. just had a bad day yesterday... I sometimes go... quiet when I'm under a lot of stress"


	40. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon wearing a skirt and public sex

J - is gordon wearing... a skirt as well

V - .....perhaps....

J - gordon... not wearing panties under the tights either.. just you can so easily see his cunt through the fabric

V - and he keeps pulling the skirt down to cover it but Benrey keeps giving him a side eye and pulling it back up, just a bit, with a sly, knowing grin

"C'mon, bro, lemme see."

J - benrey whispering that... like.. his tone almost sounding excited or fascinated

not mocking... wants to see how good gordon looks right now

gordon eventually relaxes his grip on the skirt.. letting benrey hike it up for a better view

then just a slow "niiiceeee"

V - Benrey just languidly taking it all in, appreciating every part of Gordon while he's dying of mortification, but so fucking turned on he can barely think

Gordon is so fucking redfaced and hissing weakly at Benrey to knock it off, but when truly asked if he wants them to stop, he falters and hunches his shoulders, hiding his face in his hands and shaking his head no. Because he doesn't want Benrey to stop, there's something both deeply mortifying and extremely exciting about it all

J - to that benrey just gives a small grin, not the big toothy grin... just.. he's so excited and his heart flutters at seeing gordon so flustered and cute.. spreading his legs just a little wider willingly so benrey can get a better view

I like the idea of.. Benrey just poking at it.. seeing what sort of reaction it'll get out of gordon. Like just trying really light touches.. Like brushing the back of their hand at Gordon's inner thigh, tracing a fingertip along the pelvic bone.... then stroking just so lightly with two fingers along Gordon's slit

letting out a breathy laugh when gordon's cock twitches and his body shudders...

V - Gordon's already red face getting progressively redder, alternating between hiding in his hands and having his hands balled into fists on his thighs, spreading his legs a little wider instinctively as Benrey lightly brushes their fingers across his skin

Gordon whimpering and shaking as Benrey presses up against his hot cunt, feeling the wet fabric underneath their hand and smiling a little wider, but not their usual mean grin, it's soft and loving which somehow makes it worse for Gordon who has to choke back a moan

J - the softness of it is even hornier for some reason lol

benrey still watching closely as they press harder against his cunt... trailing the palm of their hand up the slit.. before circling the cock with a finger...

maybe even reaching up to press a kiss to gordon's lips... smiling against his face as gordon whines into his mouth

V - Gordon grabbing Benrey's sleeves in a vice grip, bucking his hips up against Benrey's hand as he buries his burning face into their chest. To a passerby it looks like he's crying—shaking shoulders and small noises helping with that fact—as he sits on a bench, but in reality Benrey rubs another teasing touch across his cock.

J - i want benrey to rip a hole in those tights and slip a finger in there

V - He does that and Gordon gasps, jerking back, wide eyed and gaping like a fish. But Benrey just puts a finger to his lips to shush him and pulls him back forward, hugging him and slipping the finger into the burning heat of his cunt. And Gordon whines about being caught against the material of Benrey's shirt, about it being in public, about- but Benrey curls their fingers in Gordon's hair as a warning and the man shuts up instantly, twitching around Ben's finger inside of him.

J - just.. they're pressed so close together to hide what they're really doing... benrey having to hold a hand firm onto gordon's hips to stop him from bucking against his fingers... shushing him with a firm voice and pressing kisses to his jaw and neck

sliding another finger in him... their thumb now grinding hard against Gordon's cunt

V - Gordon's hands twisting in Benrey's shirt across his back, two steps from fully begging for more, his arousal churning and writhing and not being satisfied in the slightest as Benrey keeps just barely touching him, sliding his fingers in and out of his cunt so achingly slowly that Gordon wants to cry. And the flick of their thumb across his dick sends sparks racing up his spine but it's still not enough and Gordon needs more, so despite being in public, despite there being people right there, he begs, voice bordering a sob and oh so needy

J - benrey can see this n it just makes him smile more... "do you want more.. hm... are you gonna ask nicely for me?"

V - "Benrey, p-please, please, I need-" his voice waivers and he swallows with an audible click, but Benrey rubs soothing circles against his hip and he takes a shuddering breath before continuing, "god, Benrey, I need you-- I-I want more, I'm begging, please."

"you're so beautiful when you beg for me," they purr, pressing a third finger inside Gordon and hooking up into him, moving quicker now. He can feel Gordon straining under the hand holding him in place as he tries to rock down onto Benrey's fingers, but they don't let him move and keep him pinned to the bench. "you're so dirty, wanting to be fucked in the middle of a park like this. such a needy boy, but you're my dirty boy, aint'cha?" Gordon just makes a noise and tightens his hold, but Benrey slows down again making the man underneath of him give a small frustrated keen. "c'mon, say it, won't move 'til you do."

"B-Benrey-"

"c'mon, gordon, admit that you're my dirty little slut."

"I-I-I'm your...." Gordon's voice turns into an inaudible mutter and Benrey cocks their head, before pulling their fingers out. Gordon manages to shift his hips slightly with a petulant whine.

"i didn't hear you. wanna run that by me again?" Gordon mumbles too quietly to hear and this time Benrey pinches his dick between two fingers. Gordon flinches and makes a small noise of pain, but his hips still try to buck up despite the hand holding him still. "still can't hear you, gordon. won't ask again."

"I'm y-your dirty little slut, please Benrey!" Gordon finally cries audibly, but just quietly enough that no one else in the vicinity can hear.

Benrey rewards him by shoving their fingers back inside without warning and rumbling, "good boy," into his ear.

Benrey finally lets go of his hip to pet his hair kissing his forehead, his cheek, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, wherever their lips could reach on his face. Gordon shakes underneath of him and an absolutely lewd noise spills from his lips as he's finally free to fuck himself down onto their hand, Benrey's thumb rubbing quickly against his dick. Gordon moans Benrey's name and he silences Gordon by pulling him into a proper kiss, whispering, "you're so good for me, you're perfect, do you know that? so fuckin' perfect."

J - gordon is just a mess of whines and whimpers... just nodding frantically in response to benrey... chasing their lips wherever they land on his face.. then burying his face hard into benrey's shoulder as their fingers push as hard as possible into gordon's cunt.. hooking into gordon and making him clench tight with his orgasm

V - Benrey still moving his hand a little bit, coaxing as much of an orgasm out of Gordon as possible, until Gordon's twitching and writhing underneath of them and making small noises of discomfort and overstimulation. Benrey finally pulls out and licks his fingers, cleaning them off and Gordon's face goes the darkest it has yet, him stuttering over his words before landing on an extremely embarrassed squeak.

J - benrey just smiles and kisses gordon fully, pulling him into their lap and humming happily against Gordon's lips

V - "I-I can't believe we just did that," he huffs as he pulls away, eyes darting around as if someone was going to jump out of the bushes and haul them off to jail. But no one even bats an eye their way, going about their business and ignoring the two.

"but you liked it, right?"

"Y...yeah, I did."

J - maybe.... ruts up a bit and gordon gasps as he feels benrey's boner under him lol

V - Benrey asks, "you up for a round two?" And Gordon replies with, "H-huh?" before he feels how hard Benrey is, and his cunt throbs. He quickly nods his head and shifts to allow Benrey to unzip before lining up and sinking down on their cock. The skirt is barely able to hide what's going on, but Gordon pulls it slightly lower and rolls his hips

J - just.. hhnn they're both all still clothed as well.. just it's barely hidden by the skirt

V - Gordon has to be careful not to move too much lest the skirt ride up and everyone sees what's happening. Benrey snakes a hand under his shirt and grabs one of his tits, the other combing through his hair and Gordon chokes as he tries not to arch into his touch

J - FUUUCK.. Gordon just has to sit stick and basically be a warm hole for benrey to fuck up into...

he keeps hushing gordon when he whines a bit too loud, kissing him.. maybe biting a nipple through his shirt.. tells gordon how much of a pretty little whore he is.. all dressed up nice and now being pumped full of cum outside

V - The mix of praise and degradation, plus being fucked right out in the open in public is getting overwhelming for him, he's out of his depth and his usual comfort zone, but he claws at Benrey's back and bites back a moan as they thrust particularly deep into him. Benrey's hand that was under his shirt drifts lower to dip under his skirt now and begins to rub his thighs before landing on his dick.

And Gordon gives a little cry and can't help but jerk his hips, Benrey quickly surging up to kiss him and swallow the noises he's making, petting his back and his head and quietly singing praises to him. Gordon's panting out a mantra of Benrey's name as they work him back up, and he's so sensitive it hurts but it feels so good and so fucking dirty and he doesn't know what to do.

And then Benrey grunts and pushes deep into him and suddenly he's being filled with his cum, and Gordon literally chokes out, "oh god," and pitches forward, fingers digging into Benrey's back as he keeps rubbing him, as he starts to slowly move his hips up into Gordon again, as they coax another orgasm out of him. The noises he's making aren't words anymore, thick with tears as he grinds down against Benrey and gasps, drools, falls apart under their hands.

And Benrey just keeps shushing him and saying he's doing so well, scratching his scalp and pulling him closer and closer. And when Gordon's climax hits, he sobs into Benrey's shoulder and curls up on himself, fingernails digging painfully into Benrey's back despite the shirt. But his sob wasn't the only one, another one pushes from his chest because it's way too overwhelming now. Benrey asks if he's okay and he only says, "i-it's too much," and suddenly they're back home, Gordon held in Benrey's arms as they try and calm him down.

J - back home benrey lays him down.. gives him time to breathe and warm up after being outside... pets his hair and tells him how good he's been

V - Gordon's unsuccessfully trying to quell his crying because he isn't upset, much the opposite really, but it all just piled up and became too much and his body and mind don't know what to do so he just cries against their chest, mostly silent but with the occasional bout of sobs they kiss away. Benrey keeps asking if he's okay, if they did something wrong, and Gordon keeps reassuring him that no, Benrey's fine, he's fine, he just can't stop crying.

Gordon finally manages to calm down, pulls away from Benrey to grab his face and pull him down for a kiss, smiling against his mouth and sighing, "I fucking love you." Benrey asks if he's sure he's okay, worrying their fingers against his back and he nods and kisses them again. He pulls away to breath and rubs his thumb across their cheekbone and gets a hand on his own cheek in response. "I'm fine, I promise. That was good, great actually. Just... next time can we do it somewhere a little less out in the open?"

Benrey's eyes light up and they squish Gordon's cheeks between their palms as they lean in close to excitedly ask, "_next time? there's gonna be a next time?"

"Yeah, buddy," Gordon laughs, slightly muffled and distorted from the way his mouth is smushed because of the hands on his face. "There's gonna be a next time."

"i love you so much bro!" Benrey kisses him again, still not removing his hands but letting up on the pressure slightly, and does a silly little shuffle from pure excitement. "gonna do so much, gotta come up with the cheat codes. write the walkthrough-" they pause when they realize Gordon's eyes have slipped shut and he's leaning fully into their hands. Their grin softens and they pull him onto their chest with a, "c'mere you big cat." Gordon goes willingly, still leaning into their touch as they begin to play with his hair. "guess this means no round 3?"

Gordon simply hums tiredly and sinks lower against them, head resting right below their chin.


	41. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Catboy Gordon going into heat

V - im thinking about catboy beans

J - yea? same

always thinking about catboys

V - thinking about.... benrey getting gordon all hot n bothered by playing with the pawpads on his hands

J - I think about catboy gordon going into heat a lot

V - Gordon absentmindedly presenting himself if he's not constantly thinking about not doing that

J - flopping onto benrey's lap with his belly up and his legs spread

rubbing up against benrey's hands and purring

whenever he's around benrey he keeps like... adjusting into these more easy access positions and presenting himself

benrey notices but gordon doesn't

V - His tail is always up, not in a relaxed, or curious manner but in a deliberate, stiff way that's so fucking obvious but Gorodn doesn't realize

J - but he always feels so frustrated.. like there's an itch he needs scratching... and when he sees benrey he almost immediately feels horny.. dick twitching and slick quickly building up between his legs

it's not until he's laid across benrey's lap, belly up and legs spread whilst playing video games... and benrey slips his boxers to one side and slides a finger slowly into his cunt.. that he realises how bad he needed it

V - All focus on the game is lost, turned entirely onto Benrey. Arches his back and presses down on that finger, making a quite embarrassing noise in hindsight, already redfaced and panting and needing more.

There'll be no teasing on Benrey's end this time, the second he tries to pull his hand back Gordon's are grabbing his arm and holding him there as he fucks himself on Ben's finger, grinds against his palm. Begs for more and makes tiny, needy mewls with each breath.

J - God Benrey wouldn't be able to say no to that... Immediately slipping in another two fingers with ease, before bringing their thumb up to press circles against Gordon's twitching dick

V - Gordon comes so easily, fingers (mindful of his claws, somehow) dig into Benrey's arm, his walls clench and flutter around their fingers, his hips buck up against their hand. But it's not even close to enough because he's barely finished his climax when he's fucking himself back onto Benrey's fingers like he's going to die, and he just might with how fucking hot he feels. Arousal not a low burn but setting his whole body aflame, hot and bordering painful and he makes a pitiful sound and needs Benrey to fuck him.

J - yess he needs benrey's dick in him.. filling him with come and biting his neck


	42. Benrey/Gordon - Soft Benrey comforting Gordon

J - just wanna think about gordon and benrey being soft. Gordon being comforted by benrey

V - Imagine Benrey knowing Gordon's having a rough day and just doing everything to make things a little easier. Cooking (ordering) dinner, cleaning up after, rubbing his shoulders and back and kissing every part of Gordon he can reach. He knows Gordon doesn't want to talk about it right now and that's okay, he can talk when he wants to. Benrey's content just kissing his knuckles and hugging him as tight as he wants.

They cuddle on the couch, Gordon tucked comfortably against Benrey's side as they watch stupid shit on youtube, their hand rubbing his shoulder in soothing strokes, their head resting on top of his. Every now and then Benrey turns to press kiss into Gordon's hair and whisper, "i love you," and Gordon just snuggles a bit closer each time.

J - just making gordon feel safe. holding him tight and being that warm pressure and presence against Gordon's body

V - And eventually they end up laying down, Gordon resting atop Benrey who plays with his hair and rubs his back, smiles up at Gordon whenever their eyes meet. Gordon's head rests just above their heart and he can hear the steady thrumming rhythm of it beating in their chest. Benrey's hands rub knots and tension from his muscles, nails scratch soothingly at his scalp, lips press against his again and again and again. And Benrey sings, baby blues and cotton candy pinks, amaranths and doves, bubblegum pinks and sunshine yellows—'I love you' and 'I'm in love' and 'I'm a happy fellow'.

J - maybe shapeshifting a bit larger than usual to just surround gordon. keep him safe as he slowly melts into it.. heart finally calming down and breath slowing

just gordon is so lucky.. so loved

being this rock for him. this supportive presence for him. holding him n keeping him happy n safe

gordon wants to sleep but doesn't feel safe to do so without benrey.. so benrey promises to hold him and stay beside him whilst he rests... pulling the covers above them both and spooning gordon. pressing a kiss to head before resting their chin on his head.. just completely wrapped around gordon

V - Gordon doodles hearts against Benrey's skin with a finger, watching the glowing Sweet Voice above his head dance and spin before fading, only to be replaced soon after with fresh bubbles. He commits those colors to memory, memorizes the specific sounds they make when Benrey sings each set, memorizes the way his fingers feel and the weight of his arms and the press of his lips, the thump-thump-thumping of his heart.

J - gordon looking away from the dancing lights, before turning to look up at benrey, who's staring right back at him.. their eyes glowing and full of adoration for gordon

gordon just shuffles up a bit, pressing a slow and gentle kiss to their lips, melting at the way benrey's arms tighten around him, pulling him closer with a full loving embrace

V - And Gordon finally allows himself to relax in the safety of Benrey's arms, fingers brushing over their collarbone before he presses a tender kiss against their lips, breaking away only to whisper, "I love you," mere centimeters from their lips. And kisses Benrey again, slowly, gingerly, so achingly sweet and full of love that it's perfect.

J - and benrey accepts that love so openly, pulling him tighter and closer to their body, bringing their legs up to comfortably bracket either side of gordon's body

V - Gordon curls up against them and nuzzles his head under their chin, still drawing hearts into their skin absentmindedly. Takes a deep breath and exhales in a long sigh, feeling the last of his fears and tensions melt away in Benrey's embrace. Benrey just holds him a little tighter, singing another round of Sweet Voice before he presses his face into Gordon's hair and makes a pleased rumble.

J - n they probably just curl up and sleep like that... benrey not moving until he hears the soft snores of gordon pressed up against him... they just tug the covers over them with a foot. pressing a kiss to gordon's hair and adjusting slightly to a more comfy position.. Gordon still pressed under their chin and hands squeezed against their chest

V - Their legs tangle together as Gordon shifts just the smallest amount closer, making a small content noise in the back of his throat. Benrey can only see the corner of his face, the rest hidden in his shirt, but the relaxed smile on Gordon's lips sends their heart soaring. Benreg just moves one of their arms to rest across Gordon's hip, the other still holding him close to their chest, and closes their own eyes. Breathes in the scent of Gordon's shampoo and of Gordon himself with every inhale, drifting off into sleep with his love safe in his arms.


	43. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Multiple orgasms and overstimulating Gordon until he pisses

V - i really vibe with how we characterize gordon after sex

just fuckin stupud as shit bro

J - yea me too lol

V - i think

gordon deserves to be fucked until he pisses himself from overstimulation.......... as a treat

J - just.. then laid back all fucked out.. leaking piss n cum

V - Benrey's come 3 times, Gordon's lost count of how many times he's came, yet they keep pounding into him, all he can do is hold onto the sheets for dear life and cry out

shaking and drooling and tears streaming from his eyes as Benrey starts rubbing his oversensitive dick

J - god and gordon just manages to crack open an eye and look up at benrey through his tears.. just seeing them grin back down at him.. rolling their hips deep into gordon, pushing more of that cum deep into his cunt and pinching his cock between their fingers

V - Gordon can’t talk, can’t formulate thoughts into words all he can do is give a wet gasp and shudder as Benrey drives deep into him, a jet of piss escaping and sending him reeling as it makes Benrey thrust harder, move his hand quicker over Gordon's dick, drive Gordon towards another orgasm that has him screaming and arching off the bed, more piss leaking from him and wetting the bed underneath

J - but benrey doesn't stop for a second... fucking him through another orgasm, thrusts still staying at a sharp and fast pace

V - When Benrey hits their fourth and final orgasm they bury themself to the hilt, hips jerking minutely as Gordon shakes and shivers and twitches around him. And Gordon finally fully spills, any attempts at speaking turning into guttural, blubbering, nonsensical noises as he pisses himself, Benrey's throbbing cock inside him and Benrey's fingers once more drag over his dick.

And he flinches, it hurts, but they just press on and tug his cock between to fingers, watching him writhe and sob, legs kicking out and piss still splashing against Benrey's stomach. He rolls his hips up into Gordon again, and Gordon chokes, gasps, gives a full-bldy tremor and shakes his head, but Benrey does it again, and again. He can feel Gordon's legs spasming on either side of his hips, as he drags a slick finger across the head of Gordon's dick.

Gordon's face is red, tear stricken, and absolutely, perfectly wrecked, hair a messy halo spread across the pillow. He clenches around Benrey's cock still inside him as Benrey's hand picks up speed, and though his stream died, his cunt still drips a messy slurry of slick, cum, and piss that Benrey uses as lube to make his fingers slide across Gordon's dick without friction.

J - fuck.. Gordon is just so far gone. so deep in the overstimulation and sub space all he can do is whine and clench weakly around his cock

V - Gordon comes one last time with a strangled wheeze, entire body seizing up as he shakes against Benrey before he slumps down with a pitiful whimper. Benrey pokes his dick and Gordon sobs, shaking his head and hitting the bed three times in short succession, their sign to stop if words weren't available. Benrey pulls out and watches Gordon twitch on the bed, heaving in ragged gasps and oozing cum from his cunt.

J - he can't even fucking talk anymore.. just sob and lay there.. covered in sweat

V - Benrey of course is asking if he's okay and Gordon cant speak so he just has to nod and whine and open his arms for Benrey to hold him. Cleaning up can come later right now he just really wants to be held

J - benrey happily pulls gordon up into his lap, holding him close to their body and resting his head against their broad chest... pressing kisses to gordon's sweaty hair and stroking his back

tells gordon he did so well, was such a good boy


	44. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Tender vanilla sex

V - u want some good old tender vanilla sex

i do too

sometimes u just wanna see your favorite characters that you project heavily onto love dearly be happy and in love

J - default settings sex

i do want them to be happy and in love!!! i want them to be tender and to hold each other

V - god its sappy time now

i want sappy yucky gross shit

J - like sex in the late evening.. after a long and tiring day.. just taking it slow and appreciating each other's bodies and gently kissing one another.. giggling as they struggle to take off each other's clothes and gordon nearly drops his glasses on benrey when he tries to straddle them

and then slowly drifting off in each other's arms afterwards

V - just slow and tender, a lot of kissing and roaming gentle hands

a ton of whispered, "i love you"s from both of them

once they finish they stumble into the bathroom still pressing kisses against each other and giggling and shower, gordon cleaning benrey first who nuzzles into his neck and smiles. when benrey's washing gordon's hair he almost falls asleep and leans so heavily against them it's a wonder either of them stay upright.

J - it always ends with gordon passing out fdkfkd i love em

just so sweet and so tender i love them so much

V - benreys not far behind i wont lie

benrey's just as sleepy he's just able to deal with it better bc he's not always 3 levels of sleep deprived unlike someone

J - god just ... imagining when benrey finally slides into gordon.. gordon laid back, his hair spooled over the pillows like a halo.. and benrey's eyes are glowing in the dark.. and when he slides into gordon, so lovely and warm and wet .. he just immediately groans... a soft "... fuck gordon... fuck" and buries their head into gordon's shoulder

then just those slow but firm thrusts into gordon.. looming over him and kissing all over gordon's chest, neck and face

V - Gordon's hands running down his back and over his shoulder blades, settling on Ben's hips

J - god almost... encouraging him to push forward and fuck into him

or guiding ... leading his thrusts

V - setting the pace

slow but strong

neither wanting to rush things, taking their sweet old time

J - because benrey probably wants to just fuck fast into gordon ... can't help themselves

but gordon wants to take his time.. wants to watch benrey above him and feel their cock stroke him slowly with each pull and push of their hips

V - wants to kiss benrey, their lips parting and moving against each other in a slow dance, warm and loving, lacking the usual heat and need

J - hnng.. benrey pushing gordon's hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear as theyre slowly fucking into him... kissing him on the nose and telling him that they love him

god theyre just really taking it slow .. appreciating each other

benrey rubbing against that one spot in gordon when they're making out ... making gordon moan into their mouth and clutch tighter at his back

benrey telling gordon how good he feels.. how warm and safe he feels... how much they ADORE gordon

V - Both of them getting a little teary, singing praises and declairations of their love, Gordon cupping Benrey's face with a smile and kissing him, on each cheek, and then Ben's nose, before kissing his lips and sighing, "i love you so much Ben."

J - god just imagining ... benrey burying their face into gordon's shoulder as he says that... trying to hold back a sob as they roll their hips into gordon.. cumming deep inside him

V - Gordon rubbing his back and just repeating "i love you, i love you," over and over again, feeling his own orgasm approaching. Benrey kisses him deeply and twitches his hips and Gordon gasps against their mouth and comes himself, still mumbling his love even as Benrey kisses him again

J - benrey not even just pulling out immediately... just holding gordon close and just .. focusing on kissing him and stroking his hair ... their hands are like entwined at their chests


	45. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Catboy Gordon horny thoughts

V - gordon 99% asleep and just purring and kneading against Benrey, curled up in their arms, until suddenly the purring and movement stops. Benrey cracks open an eye to see Gordon's out like a light and smiles

J - pushing his face right up against benrey's face

he has loads of claw marks on his face from all the kneading

V - they have to keep his claws clipped

Gordon's almost scratches Ben's eyes while kneading and then got into such a tizzy about it that he was nealy inconsolable, so the two of them quickly learn to keep his claws short and filed nicely.

J - I bet benrey likes to play with those beans a lot

V - gordon huffs and rolls his eyes when Ben grabs his hand and gives him puppy dog eyes, acts like he doesn't like it but he can't lie too well because he always starts purring

J - benrey would just have a field day with catboy gordon

they would find it so adorable

V - benrey does the "this is my kitty cat, this is his kitty fat, it goes pat pat pat" vine thing to Gordon who either snorts and laughs or gets embarrassed and its a 50/50 shot at any given point for either outcome

J - it either gordon laughing at that or slapping him

V - "stop!" good naturedly or "stop!" with an earsplitting screech and a paw to the face

Gordon being really grumpy and growling at everyone, tail lashing back and forth and no one knows why (he doesnt even know why but fuck everyone else he's angery! leave him alone! but dont actually leave) and the only reply benrey gets when he calls gordon a "Gwumpy Wittle Kitty" is a very annoyed rumbling growl and a middle finger over the back of the couch

J - imagine benrey like... slowly inching closer to benrey and gordon growling .... eyes blowing out as he gets more mad at benny

V - Ben being well aware he wont come out unscathed but such is the life of a man dating a catboy. And the prospect of annoying Gordon is too great because they know

  1. a) despite the fuss Gordon wont actually be super mad at him
  2. b) he won't really hurt Benrey, not seriously at least
  3. c) theres a good chance Gordon will laugh or it'll get some of the bad energy out



So he just slowly gets closer until he's close enough to pounce and ruffles Gordon's stomach with a raspberry noise. Gordon instantly reacts with an indignant noise and kicks at their hand with his back paws and swats at him before leaping over the back of the couch. Hisses, "fuck you!" but with a certain tone that means his brain is rewiring into play mode and Benrey grins

J - OOOHH GORDON SILLY MODE

god.. benrey chasing him

V - Just going "im gonna get'cha!" and Gordon making all these displeased noises but he's laughing as he tears through the house and leaps onto furniture

J - then they pin him down and fucks him senseless

sorry im pred/prey whore

V - Okay I see that and I raise you

Benrey finally grabs him and pins him to the floor. They're both laughing and breathless, Gordon struggles weakly, tail swaying from side to side in a surprisingly happy manner, and manages to squirm from Benrey's grasp a little so they flip him over and pin his stomach to the floor.

"Looks like I caught you kitty cat," they gloat, and Gordon chokes, face going red where it's pressed into the floor. "What'cha gonna do about it, hmm?" Gordon squirms again but it's fruitless, he can't get any leverage in this position. Not that he wants to, he can feel Benrey's hips inches from his own, so he presses back against them with a chirp. 

"You caught me......" he pants, breathless, while grinding back against Benrey, who's fingers tighten on his shoulders. "What.... what are you going to do about it?" The chase and capture made something squirm in his gut, and he's already so turned on that Benrey can see a small wet spot between his legs when they shift backwards a touch to look. 

His tail raises and so do his hips, and Benrey grinds forward with a growl. "Gonna-gonna make you mine. Mark you up and breed you, fuck, you'd like that, huh?" The way Gordon's back arches and his hands claw against the floor says yes, he would like it.


	46. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon accidental public wetting then grinding

V - once again i am a broken record and have like. 3 ideas and thats it but the two of them like walking around town and both Ben and Gordon have to pee

so they stop somewhere to do so, hidden but public because ;3c, and Benrey's able to easily pull their dick out but Gordon's fumbling with his belt and obviously more desperate then Benrey is

Cursing and dancing and trying so fucking hard to get his pants off but he cant until his belt unbuckles and he cant get the belt off

and Ben is staring, dick in hand, so mesmerised that he forgets to piss and watches as Gordon fights with his jeans before Gordon goes quiet. Lets out a tiny panicked squeal, "no, no-!" and a dark patch spreads between his legs

J - oh my god.... benrey watching that.. with like a shocked grin on his face

gordon whining and just... leaning against benrey.. trying to hide his face because of the awful embarrassment

V - He's still struggling with his pants even as he leaks, hushed whimpers falling from his mouth. He finally manages to unhook the belt but it's too late as he lets out a shocked, "fuck!!" and fully pisses himself, hands clenched at his sides and face burning with shame

Benrey just watches with a single raised eyebrow, lips quirked in a little smile as Gordons face grows redder every second he soaks his jeans, shaking and moaning in relief.

He's close to crying when Benrey chuckles and tucks their dick back into their pants and he bitterly mutters, "at least one of us made it unscathed."

Ben just cocks his head and goes "wuh huh?" as they stalk forward and press up against Gordon. "what'chu mean? i pissed myself too."

"What the hell are you talking about? No you didn't--Oh!" Benrey slots themself so one of Gordon's legs was between theirs as they grind against his thigh, before he lets out a sigh and Gordon feels the warmth spilling from them. "O-oh!" He squeaks again, gripping Benrey's shirt.

J - benrey isnt even ashamed like gordon is tho.. they just press their face against gordon's, kissing his cheek and biting at his throat .... sighing happily and moaning as they piss themselves and all over gordon

V - Rubbing against his thigh even as he makes tiny panicked noises, but they feel his hips start to buck against their leg in return. Gordon's breathing goes funky, heavy and harsh, and his grip tightens in Ben's shirt and pull him closer.

J - god i want them just to make out like this

just gordon moaning so much that the only way he can stop himself is by pulling benrey's head down and smashing their lips together, letting those moans be silenced by putting them in benrey's mouth

V - Gordon's the forceful one, tugging Benrey's hair and biting his lip, pushing up against them and grinding his hips down harshly, a stark contrast to the tiny movements Benrey's making againsf Gordon's leg

J - fuck what if they made each other cum from this ....

just clothed grinding against each other

V - Gordon smashing their faces together as he comes, hips rutting quickly and messily, panting against Benrey's mouth and making a sharp whining noise in the back of his throat. Benrey's quick to follow, hips speeding up until he stills, and Gordon can feel his dick throbbing even through the layers of clothing, shivers at the long groan they give.

And then when Benrey steps away Gordon looks down at the mess and flushes for a different reason and mumbles, "I fucking liked these pants...." like a petulant child, causing Benrey to cackle like a madman and grab Gordon's cheeks to squish.

"youre so dumb feetman, 's that what you're thinking about right now?"

".......Not just that....."

"what else is going on in that brain of yours, mr. pee-aiche-dee science man?"

"......I want a nap," is muttered under Gordon's breath as he glances away and Benrey cackles again, shaking his head fondly because of course.

  
  


J - does benny teleport em home .... give gordon that nice bath and putting the pants in the laundry

V - Benrey does only because he'd never hear the end of it if they walked home.

They end up watching a movie after they're both clean, and it's so boring Benrey falls asleep first, head bent awkwardly over the back of the sofa. Gordon somehow manages to shift them so they're both laying down without waking Benrey and falls asleep on his chest


	47. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Bootlicking and grinding with some piss

V - why are boots so HOT

J - and benrey has Huge fucking boots

i love boot cleaning and boot lickin

very hot.. also grinding against a boot

and that's how benrey then gets gordon off... presents his Other boot for the boy to sit on

gordon sat on benrey's boot, grinding his cunt and dick down onto it whilst just... clutching at his thigh.. WHILST sucking benrey's dick

gordon cleaning benrey's boots of piss

and then.. benrey shoving his cock in gordon's mouth and pissing down his throat

V - ah. -nodding sagely-

fucking Gordon's mouth while pissing down his throat, hands tangled in his hair and being really rough

meanwhile Gordon's grinding against Benrey's boot and digging his fingers into his leg

J - fucking moaning so fucking eagerly around their cock as well

just imagining how roughly benrey is pulling gordon down onto his dick, making it touch the back of his throat as he fucks into gordon's mouth

fuck and when they finally cum into his mouth... they pull gordon off, pinching his cheeks together to see him look up with a cum and piss filled mouth, making him swallow it down with his mouth open

V - His eyes are all teary from the brutal movements of Benrey fucking his mouth, but his hips move faster when Benrey watches him swallow their mess, breathing picking up slightly

God his voice is all scratchy and broken, cracking when he moans Benrey's name, barely able to raise higher than a loud whisper

J - and benrey is still holding gordon's face even after he swallows... still pinching enough to make marks but not exactly hurt... a thumb stroking at the contour of his cheekbone and occasionally pushing away a tear that pricks up under his eye

V - Gordon having to beg to come with his ruined voice, being forced to repeat himself because Benrey can't hear him (though it's just him being mean and wanting to hear Gordon beg over and over again). Benrey finally thinks about it, tilting his head and staring down at Gordon, tightening his grip momentarily, which garners another shattered, "please." He finally nods and releases Gordon's face. "you wanna come, hmm? that's what'cha want? well, you've been good, go on then, dirty bitch. i know you want to."

J - God and with that Gordon squeezes his eyes shut, breathing heavily and digging his nails into the flesh of benrey's thigh... Before pressing his dick down HARD against the tip of Benrey's boot and cumming. It's not nearly as good as if he was being fucked, but the rawness of it all makes it so intense and such a relief. He cries out, another tear going down his face... Before just slumping head first against Benrey's crotch, absolutely filthy and exhausted

And he's also just rocking against that boot through the aftershocks.... Benrey rubbing a lot more tenderly at the fat of his cheek as they watch Gordon twitch as he rides out his own orgasm

V - Gordon's unable to talk, literally. It hurts to make any noise, his throat sore and tender, and Benrey gives a sheepish grin and goes, "uhhh, did i go a lil' overboard there, gordo? fuck your voice away or sumthin'?" Gordon just rolls his eyes and rubs his face against their thigh.

J - and benrey strokes at his hair, scratching at his scalp in a way he knows gordon loves

V - Gordon pats Benrey's thigh to get his attention and manages to say, "bed," in a breathy, scratchy voice. He looks expectantly up at Benrey who raises his eyebrows. 

"dont'cha wanna get cleaned first? you're kinda a...... mess. a hot mess but uh..." Gordon narrows his eyes because he really doesnt want a shower right now he wants to cuddle (though he knows he'll regret not getting clean when he wakes up... but thats a problem for future gordon). "c'mon bro, lemme at least like, wipe you down or something. gotta save before turning off, y'know."


	48. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Catboy Gordon multiple orgasms and a hint of breeding

V - notes r called

horny catboy idk its 1 am

Gordon's sitting on the couch next to benrey, obviously bothered about something but trying to ignore them. His tail is between his legs, curled against his crotch like its hiding something. Benrey puts a hand on Gordon's leg and gets his attention, asks if he can look and Gordon goes red but nods, moving his tail. His boxers are soaked, and his hips twitch when Benrey's hand rubs his thigh. Gordon complains when Benrey chuckles and pulls their hand away, but Benrey gestures to their leg. Tells him to go for it and Gordon's breathing shifts, heavy and labored as he crawls into Benrey's lap and straddles his leg.

He presses himself down and groans, ears twitching as he quickly begins to grind, holding onto Benrey's arm for balance. He thrusts his hips down and makes tiny warbles as he grows close so quickly. Benrey wonders aloud how horny Gordon must be and calls him a little whore, to which Gordon's knees clench and his hips stutter before he moans fingers digging into Benrey's bicep as he comes. But it's not enough, Benrey quickly finds out, as his hips never stop, as his face goes redder, as he meows their name.

Ben pushes him off gently and onto his back, Gordon's eyes going wide. He opens his legs and gasps when their finger slides up the leg of his boxers and teases his slit, tail twitching stiffly. He bucks up against Ben's hand and makes a desperate noise, opening his legs wider as Benrey circles his still throbbing dick with their finger. His back arches and he babbles when they easily slide three fingers inside his cunt, fucking himself down onto them with strangled pants. He comes again around their fingers, head thumping back against the arm of the sofa as he makes a long squeak, but he wants, needs, more. Literally begs for Benrey to fuck him senseless, for him to breed him, fill him with his kittens, please, please, please-!

Benrey puts 2 and 2 together, and comes to the understanding that Gordon's in heat and won't be satisfied until he gets dicked down. So he pulls his fingers out (can't help but grin at the whine Gordon gives at the loss) and yanks his boxers off before shoving his own pants down. Rubs his cock through Gordon's folds and across his dick until Gordon's keening for Benrey to fuck him. Benrey pushes in slowly, the burning heat of Gordon's cunt surrounding them as they push deeper inside.

Once they bottom out Gordon wraps his arms around their shoulders and braces his paws on the back of their thighs. Benrey rolls his hips and Gordon moans, moving his own hips in response. Benrey begins moving and Gordon gives off noises with every thrust, fingers digging into Benrey's flesh. His claws are blunt, freshly clipped and filed so they leave nothing more than red marks as he scratches at their back.

Gordon eventually pushes Benrey off and they stop instantly, but Gordon just flips over and raises his hips, tail straight up and inviting them to continue, so they grab his hips and plunge back in. He knows how sensitive Gordon's tail is so he grabs the base and strokes a bit, causing Gordon to caterwaul into the couch and push back against his hips. Benrey grows close and leans over Gordon's back, who's crying for them to bite him, please, Benrey-

So Benrey bites his shoulder as he pushes in and comes, and Gordon yells, hips jerking against nothing. Benrey tightens his hold on his shoulder and reaches a hand down to rub Gordon's dick. Gordon pistons his hips against their hand and comes with a yowl, head thrown back and entire body jerking, walls tensing around Benrey's dick. He collapses face first and Ben pulls out, cum leaking out of his cunt and down his leg. Benrey laughs and pets the area above his tail, causing the man to twitch under their palm. He gives a pitiful noise as they pry his folds apart with their fingers and lick into his cunt, cleaning him of the cum that drips from him, but somehow manages to have it in him for one more orgasm because he presses back against Benrey's face and heaves in breaths.

They eat him out until he's clean as a whistle, and then some, drinking in the noises and unintelligible words that spill from his throat. Gordon tenses once more and a shrill whine that hurts Benrey's ears is uttered between clenched teeth as he comes one last time, before he fully collapses onto the couch, unable to hold himself up. He lazily blinks up at Benrey, pupils blown out so large there's only a sliver of color ringing around the dark depths. A deep, deafening purr starts up as Gordon simply blinks, eyes unfocused and entire body drooping.

Gordon's so out of it he doesn't even protest when Benrey picks him up off the couch, just wraps his arms around their neck as they carry him to the bathroom to bathe. He continues to purr, nuzzling into his neck and licking him appreciatively, hands kneading their shoulders slightly. And the noise continues as he's deposited into the bathtub and Benrey climbs in afterwards, continues as he's washed, then tried, continues as he's picked up again and carried to the bedroom where he's gently placed onto the bed then dressed, and continues as he curls up in Benrey's arms, properly kneading their chest. Benrey kisses his forehead and Gordon shifts to look at him, eyes barely cracked open and tongue poking between his lips slightly, but smiles at him before hiding in his chest and falling asleep.


	49. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Oviposition and wetting

V - the title to the notes is

its 2am......... some egg thoughts i fucking guess i blame you marv >:[

J - WHY IS IT MY FAULT

V - Benrey lays eggs in Gordon, not many, about 4 but they're pretty fucking big and he's so full. Benrey says they're not viable and wont hatch so Gordon's body will expel them in a couple days. Those days pass and he is horny as fuck all tbe time, because he can feel them sitting inside him, heavy and full and they shift every so often. He finds himself jerking off or fingering himself a lot in those days because he can't fucking help it, his cunt is constantly dripping, his dick hard and throbbing, his mind pure mush.

The day comes when he's to lay and Benrey gets him set up in a nest in the closet, Gordon in his lap. He tells Gordon it'll be easier if he's turned on and Gordon chokes out, "yeah? Well, no issues there I'm so fucking turned on all the fucking time, fuck." Benrey rubs his stomach

As the eggs come out, one by one, agonizingly slowly and it feels so fucking good, Gordon's moaning and groaning and gasping and trying not to touch his dick. The second egg comes out and Benrey's praising him, Gordon's dizzy and so turned on he's going crazy and he wants Benrey to hold him and keep talking and-and-

He lets out a lewd noise and twitches his hips as he somehow edges himself even without touching his neglected dick, and lets his head drop back against Benrey's shoulder. They kiss his forehead even as Gordon flushes and whimpers, the second egg dropping out of him.

The third happens much the same, the stimulation of everything, Benrey's words, the feeling off the eggs, their hands on his stomach, causes him to near his climax but not tip over and he edges again with a sob, dick twitching.

The final egg has him whimpering and moaning, and Benrey continues to touch him, talk to him, kisses his neck. They finally reach a hand down as the final egg leaves and barely touches his dick before he shouts and arches his back so much he's almost bent double backwards, hips jerking and a jet of piss leaving him as he comes, hard. Hard enough to leave his ears ringing and the room spinning and tears and drool dripping down his face as he sobs, shaking and twitching with the aftershocks. Benrey rubs his knuckles down his face and calms him down, kissing his face and wiping away his tears, telling him how well he did.

The emptiness leaves him reeling and he says something, it makes Benrey laugh but he really doesnt know what he said, but he's tearing up again even as Benrey picks him up, mind spinning. He's exhausted, he realizes, more so than usual, being constantly turned on and the toll Carrying took on him and the subsequent laying, and whatever hormone shit went on as well. Exhausted so much that he only gets out Benrey's name before he literally passes out, becoming dead weight so fast Benrey almost drops him.

He wakes up on the couch with an ice pack on his head, which is in Benrey's lap, a raging headache, and a shocking empty ache where the eggs were. He mumbles he'd do it again in a heartbeat before falling back asleep.


	50. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Benrey tenderly pisses in Gordon

J - benrey pissing in gordon... but tender

just... thinking of benrey getting so comfortable and then praising gordon afterwards how well he takes their cock and their piss

V - Benrey and Gordon have a date night and it went swimmingly. It wasn't anything super fancy or stuffy, they just had a picnic at the park and then got ice cream and wandered around town for a while until it got late. They get home and they barely get out of their jackets and shoes before Gordon pulls Benrey down by the collar and kisses them, thanking him for a wonderful night. Gordon smooths his hands down their chest and says he'd like to repay them, and they head to the bedroom. Benrey pulls the hair tie out of Gordon's hair and lightly pushes him into the bed, where Gordon lays sprawled, hair fanning out like a halo. Benrey climbs on top of him and slowly begins to undress Gordon, kissing his neck and traveling further down with each button that's unfastened. Gordon's shirt is discarded and Benrey mouths at his neck and runs his hands over Gordon's body, saying how beautiful Gordon is and how much he loves him.

Benrey allows Gordon to pull their own shirt off and over their head, feeling his warm hands press against their back. They two of them move slowly, mostly kissing each other with roaming hands, until Benrey pops Gordon's jeans and Gordon does the same to theirs. The pants are removed and Benrey looms over Gordon, slowly prepping him with his fingers while Gordon arches underneath him and hooks his arms over his neck. When Gordon says he's ready Benrey pushes in inch by inch, kissing Gordon each time he sinks in deeper. He feels Gordon's fingers tighten minutely and pauses, their breaths mingling as they stare at each other, faces mere centimeters apart. "god, you're so fuckin' beautiful, gordon," Benrey purrs, cupping his cheek with a hand and smiling down at Gordon.

"Benrey," Gordon sighs, closing his eyes and leaning into their touch. "I love you, I love you so much, you-you're so good to me, man." Gordon gasps when Benrey moves his hips, eyelashes fluttering as he pushes down against him. Benrey moves again, bracing themself on one arm, their other hand still holding Gordon's face. Gordon just hugs their neck and makes small, pleased noises every time their dick hits his gspot, mouth open and breaths ghosting against Benrey's face. But Benrey's hips stutter, still, and Gordon opens his eyes and sits up to ask if they're okay.

"yeah, yeah 'm good but, uh, gotta, gotta take a wicked piss. all that gamer fuel gotta go somewhere."

Gordon laughs and drops back to the bed, holding Benrey's face in his hands. "It's okay," he smiles tenderly, rubbing their cheeks with his palms, "you can go." He can see the question in Benrey's eyes before they ask and he clarifies, "yes, inside me. It's alright. Come on, babe." Benrey turns his head to sing out a line of Sweet Voice, a red to green the color of leaves that's absolutely dazzling (means 'I cannot believe this is actually happening'), and Gordon laughs again, closing his eyes and grinning up at them.

Benrey drops his head down against Gordon's chest and sighs, relaxing his bladder with a huge smile hidden against Gordon's skin. They begin to thrust their hips again, little movements that barely cause their dick to graze against Gordon's walls. But Gordon can feel the cool piss start to fill him up and dribble out with every small shift, and he can't help but moan and grab Benrey's shoulders. Benrey, hearing Gordon's moan, gains a little confidence and move faster, still peeing inside Gordon. Gordon moans louder which in turn makes Benrey's hips thrust harder, a feedback loop of pleasure. Benrey can feel their piss slosh around Gordon's cunt even when they stop filling him and it's their turn to moan, deep and guttural.

J - fuck that's so delicious... filling gordon up with those shallow thrusts... slowly getting faster and harder

I bet it just makes their cock more sensitive as well whilst they're pissing

V - Benrey finally moves their hand from Gordon's cheek to slide down his chest, over the curve of his stomach, through the hair of his happytrail, and down to his dick, taking it between two fingers. Gordon arches into the touch and digs his blunt nails into their shoulders, gritting his teeth as another noise slips through. Benrey looks up from his chest to see Gordon with his head tilted back, eyes shut and face red. He surges forward to claim Gordon's lips with his own, biting slightly as he comes inside Gordon, who follows suit with a high-strung groan that Benrey swallows.

They lay there, chest-to-chest for a few moments, catching their breath and kissing each other. Benrey pulls out and feels Gordon shudder but Gordon doesn't even move, just continues to move his lips against theirs and thread his hands through their hair. Benrey gives a confused smile against his lips and Gordon pulls back with a sigh and says, "we'll clean up in a second. For now? Just... lets lay here for a moment, alright?" Gordon looks up at them with such adoration that Benrey can't argue, not that they want to anyway, so they easily comply and fall easily into his arms.

They'll get up and change the sheets, get a shower and change in a few moments. For the time being though, the two of them are content to just exist in each other's arms and press kisses against the other's lips.


	51. Benrey/Gordon - PDA & Shapeshifting headcanons

V - sometimes,,,,, sometimes you just need soft things

sometimes you start writing angst at 3 am because you can't sleep but sometimes you just want to imagine your otp in absolute love with each other

J - i like to think about them having tender sex a lot

V -slow makeout sessions....

sometimes there isn't even a need for sex they just want to exist with each other and they do, they just cuddle for hours on end

J - yea.... i just like the idea of them laying next to each other and kissing each other slowly... before going back into cuddles

exploring each other's bodies

V - lazy days spent around the house, only moving from the bed to the couch, and then only to get something to drink or eat, long lingering touches and gentle hands, lips pressed against skin with no intent past love

and a lot of happy sweet voice

J - I love just casual touches and casual groping

V - a hand on a neck, another on a thigh. hands buried in hair and pressed against chests, hands cupping cheeks and rubbing arms, or backs, or stomachs

imagine Gordon being at work and he ends up staying really late.... like

he loses track of time doing shit and doesn't come home until like 2 am and Benrey missed him

so as soon as Gordon drops his shit and stumbles into the house he's picked up and twirled around and kissed on the lips by his big boyfriend and can't help but giggle and kiss back

J - benrey missed his gordon so much... and gordon is probably so exhausted he just completely melts into the attention

V - Benrey's like a giant excited dog who's ready for snuggles and Gordon an exhausted cat who is also ready for snuggles

J - but instead gordon just wants to curl up and go to sleep together

V - these two are the kind of relationship where they will drop everything to go cuddle. They don't care if they're in a fucking wendy's Gordon will sit on Benrey's lap and make Bubby gag and complain (as if xer not currently in Coomer's lap.......)

J - TRUE WITH BUBBY

BUBBY IS A HYPOCRITE

V - at first Gordon was like, very adverse to PDA but quickly came to terms with it because a) he loves Benrey, b) he is touch starved, and c) he doesn't actually care if people are gonna look at them they're gonna look at them anyway because of the wild collection of characters that they are. No one's gonna bat an eye at him sitting in Benrey's lap or lounging on him when Bubby's setting shit on fire or Coomer breaks something in excitement

J - yea gordon is the most average out of the group lol

his bf is like. 7 feet tall tho

(my benny is like... nearly 9ft sometimes but don't worry ab it)

but also my headcanon is benrey tries to be like. 5'5 in public

V - but people will quickly forget about big boy when like....... anything else is going on.

Darnold loudly talking about nearly perfecting the Evil Flavor, or Tommy talking about creating a fucking dog, no one's gonna look twice at the tired man in the 8-foot-something person's lap.

There's much more interesting things to focus on

J - i think to help blend into the crowd, when benrey is out in public with gordon. either on a date or shopping... he tries to be within the 5'5-6 ft range. but I think when he gets horny or excited... sometimes they can't help themselves and will grow a little bit

idk how much ur into shapeshifting but... i love it a lot and.. my benrey shapeshifts a lot based on emotions

also very true.. benrey and gordon are probably are causing less havok

just... benrey like doubling in size because he's really horny and in a dominating mood

or a predatory mood..

looming over gordon with a hungry look

V - i fucking love shape shifting..... and if i want my benrey to just decide to have a tenticle dick or a knot or be 9 feet tall or 5 feet tall or grow a lot of fucking eyes and limbs and teeth then I will have it

J - benrey also shapeshifts for gordon to become like a big pillow for him.. or to wrap their entire body around gordon. keep him safe


	52. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Little Red Riding Hood Gordon domming Big Bad Wolf Benrey

V - I dont know where this idea came from but

Little Red Ridinghood Gordon and Big Bad Wolf Benrey........

J - what if gordon was still a dom... put that big dog in his place

V -Oh Absolutely

Benrey thinks Gordon's gonna be easy..... nope

Gordon muzzles Benrey....... puts a collar n leash on him

J - Okay but is this like. an au or a role play scenario for them

both are extremely hot

maybe they did that together as a Halloween costume.. thought it was hot so gordon wanted to go ahead and roleplay with it a bit

V - au....

actual big bad wolf benrey........

with ears n a tail and claws and

and teeth

tho i mean benrey can shapeshift so if it's not an au

that still works...

J - chases gordon down... thinks he'll get a lovely snack or this gorgeous plump and delicious man to submit for him.

but he is... surprised to find this guy isn't phased by him when he finally has him cornered... and instead makes benrey submit to him

gordon wearing nice leather boots, pushing benrey to the ground and standing on his head. calling benrey a "bad dog"

"I ought to muzzle you. running around being a danger to poor defenseless guys like me"

V - Gordon is scared of course, being chased through the woods in the middle of the night by something big that wants to eat him. But then he catches a glimpse of the creature and pauses because..... Oh. Just one look is enough for Gordon to realize they're no real danger, that this is all a game.

A game he's not about to lose.

J - and when Gordon realises that... He knows he can easily turn it to his favour

Benrey is so confused by this human's confidence, that they can't help but falter once they corner him, seeing that confident smile and hungry look. It catches them off guard, and that moment hesitation, that moment of question of what role they play here, switches the whole dynamic

then THEY'RE cowering away as this human steps forward, his confidence outweighing the clear fear of being hunted... then benrey is sinking to his knees, almost whimpering, now face to face with the human instead of looming over him

V - Gordon takes a step forward and clicks his tongue, hands on his hips. He stares down at Benrey with a single raised eyebrow and slowly shakes his head. "You know," he begins, low, dangerous, a warning, "It isn't fair to chase poor defenseless people though the woods. At night, no less. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're... You're a bad dog. We should change that, hmm?"

  
  


J - Pinches Benrey's face and forces him to look up at Gordon... And Gordon looks over him, judging him with a disapproving look... Benrey just whines in response... They feel this heat spread across their skin, making their fur tingle. It feels like the guy's hand is burning them, but it also feels so good. They want to be a good boy, they want to be a good dog

Gordon just ignores their pleading look, pressing his boot up to Benrey's chest and pushing him down onto his back HARD... Before stepping forward... Standing over Benrey's chest and staring down at him. "I'd ought to muzzle you. Who knows what you can do with those teeth..."

V - God they dont even know each other's names yet.

But Benrey's already so willing to do anything this guy might tell them to do, anything to be a good dog. Anything to get into his good graces and. And Maybe earn a treat. If they have to be muzzled, or collared, or-or whatever, they'll do it.

J - please. please benrey has a knot please pl

V - Who do you think I am, not gonna give Benny a knot.

Of course Benny has a knot.

J - Gordon sees the bulge in Benrey's pants... Pushes his boots against them, humming thoughtfully with a grin. "What's this? Doggy enjoys being naughty, huh?"

V - "You enjoy being punished? Huh? Is that it? You know you're bad but you're getting off on me putting you in your place? You're a shameless whelp," Gordon scoffs, pressing down with just the barest amount of pressure against their crotch, tsking when Benrey's hips twitch up against his boot.

Benrey pants underneath of him, tail just starting to wag ever so slightly. Their mouth is ajar, tongue hanging out and all their teeth on display as their head falls backwards. "i-i'm such a baaaaaaad dog," they agree, chest heaving. "so baaaad. gotta-gotta make me a gooooooood doggie."

J - God and Benrey probably gives a high whine, trying to close his eyes to avoid that look of disappointment... But they can't help staring back up at this guy... His eyes are so piercing and so powerful

Okay but... Red Riding Hood Gordon..... He's wearing this long red velvet skirt and black tights... And no panties underneath

He's just wearing this comfy outfit on his way home... How lucky that he found this big sexy wolf to fuck around with

And when Gordon hears that from Benrey, he has to hold back a little playful smirk, happy this guy is playing along. He quickly returns to his disinterested look, giving Benrey another tut, "You are a bad dog... Gonna have to... Whip you into shape. Train you up, to be a good boy for me". Then he presses down harder, rolling his ankle down against the warm bulge hiding under Benrey's ripped pants


	53. Benrey/Gordon - PTSD Gordon hurt/comfort

J - just thinking about ptsd gordon

just thinking about gordon having similar ptsd triggers and episodes to me. because I'm sad

like. loud noises, the sound of floorboards and doors shutting are extremely triggering for me

I suspect like. similar noises to black mesa are triggers for gordon. loud noises especially

anything similar to the noises the various aliens make

V - Sights and sounds are big, yeah. Gordon can't have soda tossed his way, or if Benrey and Bubby are talking by themselves away from the group it sends his anxiety spiking. Gunshots, as rare as they are, are bad as well, even in movies/tv or games, though he's gotten better with ones that aren't real.

J - like me, it's bad when they're unexpected

V - The fucking dark is a huge trigger for him, he has to keep a nightlight on at least. If he knows it's going to be dark then he can get through it without a debilitating episode but power outages are bad.

J - in games and tvs it's usually predictable. but say in the middle of the night, he's half asleep and wakes up to the noise of benrey walking down the hallway to their bedroom, or shutting the bathroom door or the fridge too loud. it immediately makes his heart race. He has to look around, check his surroundings and ground himself. but it still makes him terribly anxious

for a long time he needed a nightlight. He struggled to sleep alone as well. the idea that he wouldn't be able to protect himself

V - Storms, too. Being in a desert and all they aren't all that common but the sound of thunder, the flash of lightning, the drone of the rain, it's too much, reminds him of the airstrikes and noise of Black Mesa.

J - i think. obviously after a few months after black mesa. when he's sorted out his apartment, that he feels safe and secure with his situation and his surroundings

he finally goes to therapy. Long term trauma therapy. helps him cope with it, obviously can't get rid of a lot of it but he gets better with understanding what was his past and what is now his present

he now knows he's safe and how to remind himself that

also it makes it easier to explain to benrey what is happening with gordon

V - couples therapy, where the therapist helps teach both of them about Gordon's trauma and how to best deal with it, both on his end and from Benrey's end as well

  
  


J - I think because benrey is an alien he just. doesn't understand how it works or how that was gordon's reaction to those events sometimes

idk i know a lot of people kinda. disagree with the idea that benrey doesn't understand but. i just. i just dont think he always gets it

he really wants to help. wants to understand gordon to help him

V - He doesn't understand because he doesn't Know how human brains work

J - but the early days with it.. when gordon wasn't really good at controlling his reactions or self soothing. benrey had to witness it and sometimes be the reason gordon would feel worse

I think the best way benrey can help though is just to hold gordon a lot of the time. a lot of gordon's problem can sometimes just be in open space. he feels exposed and unsafe, especially when it's dark and he's alone. sometimes misses the tightness of the hev suit, because it was often the only thing keeping him safe before

so pressure and tightness can make him feel a lot better

V - but also he can feel they're there, can feel their breath and heartbeat which also helps ground him

J - benrey gives good fucking hugs man. can really help gordon calm down

V - i also think sweet voice helps, not used on him without permission but just the noise, the color, the meaning

J - and the trick to working through a panic attack is by regulating your breathing. and listening to benrey's heartbeat as they stroke down gordon's back, makes things a lot easier

V - yeah! they dont need to breathe so when they do its very slow and regulated

J - tells gordon to match their breathing. and they breathe together until gordon feels a lot calmer

that's probably one of the things benrey learnt through couples therapy

ugh i keep going back to the rly angsty shit but

gordon with benrey before gordon got through therapy. has a really really bad panic attack and doesn't know what to do. and neither does benrey

Gordon crying and shaking. not taking other than shouting at benrey to get away from him

he shuts himself in the smallest room. maybe the closet and sits himself there. the openness of the apartment is making him panic and he needs somewhere small

maybe there was a power outage whilst benrey is in the bathroom. a really bad power outage. the lights go out, then there is a loud thunder clap outside from the storm... maybe something electronic breaks or makes a noise. and when benrey leaves the bathroom to be like "yo what the fuck?" sounding genuinely frustrated as they shut the bathroom door a little too hard

and gordon just can't cope. it all just triggers his flight or fight and suddenly he feels just as stressed as when he was trapped in black mesa. when the lights went out and he was beaten within an inch of his life and his arm cut off

V - He has a hand over his mouth to stifle the noise of his breathing, his right arm pressed tightly and protectively to his chest, tears streaming down his face and heart slamming in his chest so quickly it makes him feel sick

J - benrey just immediately pauses seeing that. they don't know what to say. they approach gordon though, way too fast to try and hold him. which just makes things worse

gordon jerks away, telling him to get away through tears

V - Benrey knows Gordon usually likes to be held during these, knows their presence is helpful, so they're taken aback when Gordon holds out his arm—his right—like... like a gun (and guilt and memories bubble up at that), and spits out such vitriol, voice dripping with a cocktail of contempt and hate and fear and pure, unadulterated panic. They freeze like a deer in the headlights, hands raised slightly, and they try to speak but barely breath out Gordon's name before he's yelling again.

J - the darkness just makes gordon really panic. he can't really see anything beyond benrey's silhouette and his glowing eyes.. just eventually goes back to crying, before pushing past benrey hard and rushing into his bedroom. slamming the door and pushing himself into the corner. somewhere small. somewhere safe

V - Curls up around his damned arm like he's about to lose it again, and in his panicked mind he's literally about to, phantom pain lacing up the limb and into his chest, only tightening it further.

J - he just tries to close his eyes as he's crying uncontrollably.. hoping and begging benrey doesn't try to get into the bedroom and check on him

he's trying to remind himself that he's not there. Black mesa is gone. he's not there now. he's in his apartment, safe and secure and surrounded by his belongings. but as the phantom pain doesn't stop and flashes of memories come to him.. he can't help it

he just turns to sobbing. clutching at his arm until it's red. burying his hot face into his knees and trying to will it all away

V - Would Ben have the sense to avoid the room? Or does he still try to help

Ben isn't an idiot though he often plays dumb, he's very capable of putting 2 and 2 together.

J - he would probably linger outside the door. and the approaching steps would make gordon yell out probably, tell him to fuck off and get away

so he just waits by the door. maybe sits down by the wall next to it.. waiting for gordon to let him in. give permission

V - Maybe he calls Tommy, or Coomer and Bubby beforehand, in a tizzy and not sure what to do. And everyone's answer is the same: Give Gordon space, but keep an ear out for him.

J - he's not entirely sure what to do to help, but his presence clearly isn't helping. but also gordon getting so upset with him, upset with seeing him.. it hurts benrey a lot

benrey is just waiting at that point. listening to gordon's sobs through the walls and hyperventilating

V - So he lingers nearby, all but hovering like a mother hen, wanting, needing to see if Gordon is okay but smart enough to know that he clearly isn't going to help at all

J - benrey just doubts himself a lot. he's so worried about gordon but knowing that he probably won't help... that sense of dread that gordon hates him now

V - And they know a good chunk of this is their fault, too. Most of it. They messed with Gordon and helped cause the Res Cas, they got his arm chopped off, they fucking tried to kill the entire team on Xen, amongst other shit. It's a wonder Gordon forgave him, and now he's afraid Gordon will take back the forgiveness

J - it takes gordon at least a half hour to stop crying. then after that he's just too exhausted to continue, but his body twitches with sobs. he just ends up staring at the door defensively, still clutching his arm

benrey won't come in until he says he can. Gordon can suspect that by now, but he's still worried. he feels so scared and defensive

V - Gordon eventually croaks out Benrey can come in, slowly, slower than molasses drips off a spoon as Tommy once said, and the door ever so slightly cracks open inch by inch, enough for Benrey to peer through, enough for them to poke their head through, enough for their shoulders, then torso, then all of them.

J - he's watching gordon so carefully, looking out for fear or panic on his face

V - And they hesitate in the doorway, steel blue sweet voice exploding from their mouth with a screech, which they quickly cover, but Gordon surprisingly doesn't flinch at the noise or sudden burst of colorful light. Instead he just blinks up at the bubbles and heaves a ragged sigh, one of a withered old man who's lived too many lifetimes and had too many bad moments, not one that should come from a 27 year old.

(Steel Blue that comes out in a Hurry means I'm worried)

J - god gordon just looks exhausted and so guilty at the same time. he feels so bad

he wants benrey in here now but he also doesn't. he wants to reassure benrey that he's okay but he feels awful for yelling like that, as well as benrey having to see gordon in that position

V - They both speak at the same time, Benrey's voice quiet and wavering and Gordon's so fucking tired. And Both of them say the same thing:

"I'm sorry."

J - gordon still doesn't move from where he is but, benrey slowly gets closer, sits down next to him, tentatively putting an arm around gordon's shoulder... barely a weight but it's there.. constantly watching out from reactions from gordon.. before gordon then sinks his head into benrey's shoulder. sighing deeply

V - Gordon apologizes first for his outburst, for yelling and pushing Benrey and locking him out. For a lot of things, but the underlying message is clear. "I'm sorry I'm fucked up," isn't said, but it's obvious that's what Gordon means.

And Benrey immediately turns to Gordon and not-quite yells, "What?" before flinching at his volume and quickly quieting himself. Tells Gordon he shouldn't be sorry, Benrey's sorry, it's his fault, his actions and descisions that did this, it's his fault. Once again, not quite said but still clear: "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Gordon would usually argue but he doesn't have the energy, doesn't have the mental capacity to, so he just hums and tells Ben, "I forgave you a long time ago. I don't blame you."

J - benrey doesnt know what to add. he doesn't want to argue with gordon, especially like this. he can tell that gordon is exhausted, so just rubs at his back.

then gordon just sighs again and says "I just wish you hadn't seen that at all."

V - Benrey frowns but doesn't speak, simply tightens his hold across Gordon's shoulders, rubs his arm and gazes sadly at him. Finally, he mutters, "'m not.... i wont let you get hurt again. i promise you, i'll keep you safe. just... just trust me, okay?" and Gordon immediately nods, because he does, he really does trust Benrey. And he just now comes to this conclusion but realizes he's trusted Benrey for so long now that it's almost impossible for him to compare the Benrey he knows and loves now to the one that harassed him in Black Mesa.

He can't say this, doesn't know how, wouldn't know where to begin, so instead he closes his eyes and mumbles, "I trust you."

J - Benrey just continues to hold Gordon tight in his arms, stroking up and down his back as he presses his face into Benrey's chest, listening to that heartbeat. They stay like that for a while as well. Until Gordon wants to get up and lay down in bed instead

V - Benrey's still hesitant to move so Gordon drags him by the hands and all but shoves him onto the bed before climbing in after, curling up against his chest and just breathing, existing.

J - they just curl up and go to sleep together. they'll probably talk about it more in the morning


	54. Benrey/Gordon - Fluffy teasing and banter feat. Joshua

V - and he has to give in because he can't say no to Benrey's stupid fucking puppy dog eyes

(It's only Benrey's too. Anyone else, including his own son: immune. Benrey? he cannot stand it and gives in in like 2 seconds flat)

J - otherwise gordon is like "haha that shit doesn't work on me"

V - Gordon being immune to puppy dog eyes except for Benrey.

J - Gordon being immune except for Benrey

V - Joshie sees it work on his dad and is like "maybe he's going soft" and tried it

only to be very disappointed when Gordon pats his head and goes, "Sorry kiddo, those big brown eyes won't work on me"

J - Gordon is too powerful

V - stomps up to Benrey and angrily demands they tell him how they get the Look to work. Benrey has no idea what he means until he's like. "You know. The Look! When you want something! The-" and does it

Benrey laughs and shrugs because he has no idea how it works on Gordon. It just does

J - Benrey is like "it's because he luuuurrrvvvvssss me... ain't that right gordo? u luuvvvv benny"

V - (Its because he makes his eyes just the smallest amount bigger and shinier and contorts his face slightly, it's all so slight that it's not consciously noticeable, but the subconscious definitely pick it up)

(the powers of shapeshifting babyyyyyy)

And it works on Everyone Every Time

Even G-Man!!!

J - i love the idea of benrey teasing gordon in front of others

being like "aw you luuuvv me.. u care about me in shit.. gordon gay man"

V - "admit u love me, c'mon! say it bro!"

"Benrey-"

"c'mooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn. gaydon gayman, everyone knows it. brooooooo"

"Well if everyone knows it I don't need to say it, then, right?"

J - "yea but i like it when you say it..." benrey then says with a bit lovey dopey grin

V - "..... hey wait no! cheater mccheaterson, that's against the uh, rules. gotta, you can't, gordon :("

"Fine, I love you, Benrey. There, happy?" and Gordon kisses his cheek while Benrey furiously waves away pink to blue sweet voice

Teasing backfired

J - benrey can dish it out but can't take it and I love him


	55. Benrey/Gordon - Soft giant Benrey cuddling Gordon

J - okay so. I would say after Gordon is doing a lot better with recovery. A lot more motivated and active, he got back into his older hobbies again. He was quite athletic in high school and college, taking part in various sports like swimming, wrestling and cross-country. he has great stamina despite his size, and holding most of his strength in his legs has made him awesome at hiking. and often, going out and appreciating the quiet of nature helps a lot with his depression and ptsd triggers.

So he sort of makes a habit of going hiking again. He likes to go by himself, sometimes with Tommy or Dr.Coomer if they're up for it. and even takes Josh on shorter hikes to some cool locations.

But yknow, dating Benrey, he obviously wants Benrey to come along. which sometimes he does, but it's not really their style. Benrey may be strong, but his stamina is weak, often just teleporting or making himself bigger to make long distances easier. being an alien makes things like that a lot easier for them. so when Benrey is made to take it slow and go on a hike, they often end up lagging behind Gordon.

But... Seeing gordon in a tank top and those short shorts... It's all worth it.

The one thing that matches up nicely with this though is Benrey and his shapeshifting

Benrey's natural form is a LOT bigger than the one he uses regularly. In public he tries to stay within the 5'5-6ft range, and at home he's usually a mix of 7ft-9ft

But after a while, they begin to feel a bit restricted. Their natural form is at least 30-40ft... And they need to stretch out sometimes... Helps them get that energy out

And obviously they can't do that in the apartment... But out in the new mexico wilderness? On a hike with their boyfriend? Sure thing

So they like to combine that. Goes out for a hike with Gordon, the pair bring a tent and probably a picnic, and travel out quite far together

Then, when they're both out of sight of town, Benrey likes to stretch himself out to his more natural size whilst Gordon sets up a tent and makes himself some coffee.

And Benrey LOVES being that big with Gordon. Loves just being able to hold his whole body with just a hand. Kissing his whole torso at once with just his lips. Strokes Gordon's hair with a fingertip and trails down his back.

And Gordon likes to lay down on Benrey's big chest when night comes, and they'll lay down together and stargaze. Benrey basically being a big beg for gordon to rest on

And if Gordon gets cold, Benrey can just cup that big hand of his over Gordon's body, a thumb stroking against his cheek gently.. slowly sending him to sleep.

  
  


V - auuuuuugh gordon curling up on benny's heart and falling asleep,

J - just. I love Big affectionate benny a lot

V - Gordon hugging a single finger in his sleep 

J - gordon sitting on benrey's big face and kissing their nose and lips... giggling when benrey talks and it rumbles through his entire body and jostles him

is the idea of like. gordon sleeping next to benrey's head (maybe on a sleeping bag or something) and benrey's nose spooning gordon in his sleep

V - Benrey staring starry-eyed at Gordon, heart swelling with love and adoration, gently rubbing his back with one finger

J - pressing such gentle kisses to gordon's back and chest... trying to be as gentle and small as possible.. just wants to smother him in affection

V - His hand protectively cupped over Gordon like a blanket, not hard enough to hurt or crush but enough that its a comfortable weight

J - yes.. yes.. I love the hand cupped around gordon

maybe has gordon sleeping on his chest. his big hand acting like a blanket for gordon

and they're just laying there, sometimes dozing off... staring up at the stars.. then looking down at gordon when the man twitches and turns in his sleep. turning over to a different position before nuzzling into benrey's finger

gordon is getting so much attention this way though. benrey loves being able to give him so much love in this form. hold him so fully and be so protective over him. being a big pillow for gordon to lay on... it's such a bonus to their big size

then when the morning rolls around. benrey has to squeeze back down to his 7ft form, which kinda sucks, but now he gets to feel gordon's mouth and hands on him properly.. giving Benrey a big hug and a slow kiss on the lips

V - Benrey can't help going "aha how are you this small" and gordon pinches them but they barely feel it

J - thanking benrey for such a wonderful night

benrey is always like "haha you're the same size of my dick now" and gordon hates it every time

V - gordon loves benrey but tells him to shut up or he's going home early

J - "i swear to god, man. ill get up right now and leave your giant alien ass right here"

V - "noooo i love you dont leaveeee"

  
  


J - benrey is like (places hand on top of gordon so he's pinned to their chest) "nah bro you can't go anywhere"

V - holds him hostage!!!

J - they do!! but gordon is giggling the whole time

i like the idea of this huge ass benrey like. on his hands and knees over gordon who's sat down on the ground... and they like push their finger down onto gordon's chest, making him lay back slowly... before pressing a kiss with those big lips over gordon's torso.. loving the way gordon sighs happily and chuckles at the way it tickles... before kissing him on his head... giddy to feel gordon's little kisses in return


	56. Benrey/Gordon - Pre-relationship fluff moments

V - consider the following whence you wake:

Gordon falling asleep on Benrey when they're out and about with the Science Team. They've been out all day and it's rather late, they all stopped for a light festival at the local park or something and Gordon falls asleep on Benrey's shoulder. And maybe it's the first time it happened, maybe they're not dating yet but both of them have obvious crushes on the other.

So Benrey's freaking out while also super fucking stoked and he keeps looking at the others for help. Tommy says to wake Gordon if it's making Benrey uncomfy to which Benrey's like "no this-this is epic i don't wanna do that." Darnold tells Ben to let Gordon sleep, the man obviously needs it. Coomer pipes up to say, "isn't young love beautiful!" and then recites the wiki article for love or smth.

Bubby covertly takes pictures of tbe two of them for blackmail purposes but sees how fucking in love Benrey is, sees how peaceful Gordon looks, rolls xer eyes and gnashes xer teeth before telling Benrey to get his act together and confess already.

Benrey ends up not waking Gordon and carrying him back to the car once they head out, Gordon's head resting on his shoulder. They trail at the back of the group and because of the lack of noise they hear Gordon mumble "I love you Benrey," in between quiet snores and flushes, turning their head to cough up a lot of Sweet Voice. Everyone notices and gives each other Looks and start a betting pool.

When they finally get home Gordon barely wakes up and slides off Benrey's back, apologizing for falling asleep and grabbing Benrey's hand. Benrey says it's fine as he's tugged to the bedroom by Gordon's shuffling form and Gordon practically begs him to stay in a sleepy, whiny voice. Benrey goes "oh alright, i guess, you asked so nicely" but inside they're screaming in excitement and glee. they wouldn't have said no even if gordon hadn't asked to cutely.

Gordon collapses face first into the bed and pats the other space with his hand, to which Benrey hesitantly slides into. Gordon rolls over and clings to Benrey, Benrey freezes and starts to reflexively tease but as the first word leaves his mouth he notices Gordon is out and can't help but smile softly and press a kiss into his hair and wrap his arms around Gordon, settling down himself.


	57. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Pegging & dom Gordon headcanons

J - benny gets pegged

i think gordon has a whole collection of dildos and other toys. stuff he's collected himself over the years, at college he experimented a lot and yknow.... going on T makes you quite horny lol... so basically he has a collection of stuff

sometimes he likes to surprise benrey. tie the alien down with their ass presented to the room, blindfolded so he can't see which dildo he's attaching to the strap. benrey loves the anticipation, really forces gordon to take charge

sometimes he lets benrey pick though. especially since benrey doesn't bottom often, its sometimes better when they can pick what they're ready for that day

gordon is surprisingly good at it as well. one of the good things about using a strap is that... since you can't feel it, you can't always feel how deep you're getting or how tight it is... so gordon forgets to hold back. sometimes pounding into benrey's hole until they're screaming

he forgets to ease it in and just bottoms out immediately, pushing right up against benrey's prostate

V - Benrey can take it he's a big boy

J - he can... but he's not an experienced bottom like gordon

V - Gordon's like "alright time to fuck" and Benrey has to be like "wait no wait wait hold on please-"

J - HAVE MERCY

just... Just I want gordon to fucking wreck benrey's hole

gordon coming home after a stressful day like "your hole is mine"

V - Puts a hand on his hip and gives Benrey a look and Benrey's already practically running to the bedroom

J - god just dom gordon... fuck.. when gordon is in that mood he gives benrey these looks and touches... makes benrey whine and just immediately submit

squeezes the meat of their thigh


	58. Benrey/Gordon - Goofy night time cuddles

V - [image of someone texting - ‘come to bed bro’ ‘come cuddle with me bro’]

J - benrey just in gordon's bed saying this over and over whilst gordon is trying to finish some work at his desk

V- benrey patting the bed with increasingly more force the longer Gordon doesn't move

J - what if benrey just started doing that really high pitched and annoying sweet voice. just doing that note as loud as possible until gordon gets mad and cant take it anymore

V - Gordon puts on headphones so he can focus and that's the last straw for Benrey who gets up, picks Gordon up, and yeets him onto the bed like "bro it is bed time, go to bed. its like. 4 am. fuckin' cuddle n sleepy time bro!!"

J - gordon gets so mad about that but benrey just lays ON him

V - Benrey aint taking shit from Gordon they are going to Bed now, no ifs, ands, or buts

J - he'll suffocate gordon with his belly if he has to

V - Gordon huffs and goes "im not going to fall asleep, dude. youre going to have to give up at some point" and then

starts to fall asleep 2 minutes later

J - benrey big n soft and warm and gordon cannot fight the pull of sleep

all while benrey's smug bastard face hovers above gordon's annoyed one


	59. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Dom Gordon teasing Big Benrey’s bladder

V - Gordon domming and topping the shit out of Benrey, who's tied up and wearing a collar, and he makes them piss themself for his pleasure.

ok but is gordon a mean dom or a caring dom in this instance....

J - he's a mean dom.. but also a caring dom?

V - and the one [collar] u have w/ the nipple clamps.......... well

J - still calling benrey a good boy though... but also calling him a slut... a fuck toy for gordon just to use as he pulls on benrey's collar

pulls benrey around with the chain

the chain between the nipples

V - his hands are attached as well so if he pulls too hard..... Heh

J - how does gordon make benrey piss himself tho.. especially for gordon's pleasure

  
  


V - I'm just thinking about Benrey panting and whining and saying he really has to go. And Gordon has this smug little grin on his lips but he runs a hand down Benrey's face and goes, "I know, baby, I know you do. Just hold it a little longer, alright?" and Benrey nods furiously, shifting where he is and moaning when Gordon gives a tiny, sharp tug on the chain.

J - calling benrey baby is so delicious.. so sweet

benrey being so desperate, biting hard down on their lips to concentrate on not pissing themselves

is gordon riding them or just torturing them

V - Just torturing them. For now.

He'll have his way with Benrey soon enough, for now he just wants to watch the show unfold.

J - maybe strokes at their cock a bit.. trailing a finger down their length.. massaging their balls with an open hand

V - Keeps teasing Benrey with his hands but giving encouraging words and praises and Benrey isn't sure if he's going to cum from the fleeting touch or piss himself first and it's maddening in a good way.

J - oh my god and it feels so fucking tight in their abdomen... both from getting close and needing to piss

god.. all the things gordon is doing to torture him

just ghosting his face across their stomach and crotch... hot breath tickling their cock

V - Petting their chest and barely brushing their nipples with the pads of his fingers

J - tugs the chains, then let's them fall against their chest and jostle their nipples more

V - The lightest scrape of teeth across Benrey's throat accompanied by the whisper and rumble of praises against skin

Gordon's hand trailing down Benrey's body with the lightest of touch, only to settle on his stomach and press, just a little, to make Benrey gasp and squirm beneath him

J - and. what if benrey was like

10 ft tall

V - bringing out the size diff

J - and gordon just teasing benrey by grinding back a bit on that huge dick. both hands pushing down on that bladder


	60. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Benrey stuffing Gordon with their cooking and fucking him

J - NOW

STUFFING

V - Alright so it's not Much of a thought, but god I just want to see Benrey somehow figuring out how to cook a huge meal for Gordon and encouraging the man to eat a ton of food. To the point he's overfull

J - Benrey learning how to cook... Making this huge meal for him and Gordon.. Romantic night in. And Gordon is so moved and feels so bad if he doesn't eat it all... So overfeeds himself

And the adoring look on Benrey's face as he's finishing the last few mouthfuls of his plate.. Looking at him like he's the sexiest thing in the world

V - Benrey rubbing his tummy and feeling how full he is, hearing Gordon groan and sigh under their hands, knowing he's getting turned on by the steady flush rising on his cheeks

Gordon can't help sliding a hand down his pants as Benrey fondles his stuffed stomach, head dropping back as he moans particularly loudly, canting his hips up against his own hand. It feels oddly good to be stuffed like this, not quite to the point of being painful but toeing the line, and Benrey's fingers digging into his belly and rubbing out any small aches that manage to pop up is heavenly

J - And Benrey is giving him so much praise as well. Their eyes keep flickering back from the stomach and up to Gordon's face, watching as he sighs and parts his lips. They keep telling Gordon how handsome and beautiful he looks, how sexy he looks so stuffed with Benrey's love (because the food was made with love, duh)

Leaning in and nuzzling their nose into Gordon's neck, pressing kisses along his collarbone and jaw as they knead against the firmness of Gordon's swollen belly. Loving the way Gordon groans as the ache he was beginning to grow fades away

And it feels so fucking good as well. The touches are making Gordon hot under the collar so easily, and he makes this clear as he rocks his hips and whines, wanting for Benrey's hand to slide lower and join his at his crotch. But Benrey is taking their time, instead snaking that hand down to take the bottom of Gordon's sweater and hitch it up, bunching it just above Gordon's chest, before pressing their hand back against Gordon's now bare stomach

They press a kiss to Gordon's lips, soft and loving, but short. Then, they trail their mouth down, taking one of Gordon's nipples into their mouth as they continue to rub gentle and soothing circles against his flesh. They hum happily around the nipple in their mouth as Gordon moans aloud in response, pushing down his other hand to slide a finger between his own folds and into his greedy cunt, fingers still working his dick

  
  


V - Benrey's hands are cold against Gordon's flushed skin but it feels wonderful and he can't help the choked noise he makes when Benrey presses a little harder into his stomach. Gordon rocks down onto his finger, wishing it were Benrey, but he also doesn't want their hands to leave his stomach. Benrey's tongue flicks over Gordon's nipple and he feels him chuckle when Gordon jolts and arches up with a needy noise.

Gordon puts a second finger in and shudders at how sensitive he is, being so incredibly turned on, the fullness of his stomach only making his arousal heighten. "Ffffuuuck, Benrey," he whines, moving his one hand in and out of himself at the same pace he rubs and tugs his dick. "B-ben, Benrey," he pants, voice pitching up at the end when Benrey once again presses his palm into the bulk and meat of his belly. He wants Benrey to fuck him, he wants Benrey to keep his hands on him, he wants-

Ben seems to at least get the hint and licks his nipple once again before pulling away with a string of saliva and a low laugh. Gordon's hips buck up against his own hands and Benrey removes theirs from his stomach. Gordon gives an indignant noise and opens his eyes, only to see him fumbling with his pants. Benrey yanks their trousers down around their ankles before pulling Gordon's down as well and watching him finger himself.

They eventually move and pull his hands away, causing Gordon to give the same frustrated noise again, but any argument he may have had dies on his lips when Benrey replaces it with their dick. He ruts against Gordon, hands pressing back into his stomach and Gordon gives a stuttering breath, pressing down. "Benrey," he gasps, wanting-needing-more. "Please." 

"hmm, alright. gonna, gonna fill you up with dessert," He growls into Gordon's ear, lining up and slowly pushing in. His hands continue to rub Gordon's belly in broad strokes and he can feel Gordon shudder underneath of him before he gives a long, drawn out moan.

J - Benrey sinks themself fully inside Gordon, them both pausing movements to moan aloud. Benrey's hips stutter, Gordon's cunt fluttering and clenching around their cock so sweetly. They brace one hand on the back of the couch, the other still open hand kneading against the meat of Gordon's stomach, pushing out those aches that make Gordon sigh and relax around their cock. "fuck gordon.. you feel so fucking sweet. so f.. fucking warm n delicious. gonna fuck you so good babe"

Gordon at this point is just whining back in response, a shudder flooding his body as Benrey begins to move again, dragging their thick cock along his insides. They pull out completely, rubbing the head of their cock across Gordon's folds and twitching dick, before pushing back in with a sharp thrust of their hips.

Then Benrey is fucking into Gordon with quick and powerful thrusts, slowly pulling out before pistoning their hips back in, both moaning as their cock hits the limits of Gordon's cunt. Gordon has their head back and mouth open in complete bliss. With Benrey's cock filling him so wonderfully, he feels completely stuffed, and as Benrey presses down on his firm tummy, he can feel himself clenching down on their cock in response. Moaning again as Benrey chuckles and rolls their hips into him

J - Gordon can only manage to choke out, "S-so fucking full," before he's cut off in a squeak when Benrey thrusts up particularly hard, noises bubbling up in his throat as he tosses his head back. Benrey digs their palm into his stomach and garners another moan and Gordon pressing his hips back against Benrey.

"fuck, bro," Benrey grins, feeling Gordon's stomach. "you're so fuckin', like, full. because of, hhh, of me. that's fuckin', uh, hot." His hips move a little bit faster angling up just a bit and hitting Gordon's gspot better. Gordon can only press up into Benrey's touch, gasp prettily for air, make tiny, absolutely beautiful noises. All this because of their cooking, fuck. The thought makes their dick twitch inside Gordon and they feel their climax inching in.

J - And as that coil inside them only tightens, getting dangerously close to their climax, they stare down at Gordon, who is laid back for them, sweaty and beautiful, so full from them and so happy because of them. In that moment, they roll their hips forward hard, thrusting themselves deep inside Gordon as much as possible, and lean down to capture the man in an open mouthed kiss. The pair moan into each other's mouths, tongues dancing together as Benrey whines and unloads deep inside Gordon. Then, they begin to shallowly thrust again, fucking through their orgasm until they're milked dry from the twitching heat of Gordon's cunt

V - Gordon is somehow even fuller and all he can do is whimper a wet "oh god", against his mouth and Benrey doesn't even need to touch him because it's just the feeling of being stuffed in every way, full of food and Benrey's dick, Benrey's cum, Benrey's tongue slithering into his mouth that pushes him over. He orgasms with a strained wheeze and clenches around Benrey, shaking from the pure power and euphoria it brings.

J - They stay like that for a few minutes, mouths parting with a warm sigh from both of them. Benrey continues to rub at Gordon's belly, the orgasm definitely adding to the ache

V - Gordon just wants to pass the fuck out, fall into a food induced coma for some hours, but he doesn't think he could move if he tried and the couch isn't very comfortable for a post sex cuddle, unfortunately.

J - Ah.. And when Benrey finally pulls out Gordon like hisses, suddenly feeling really empty and all this cum leaking out of him

V - It aches, he aches, but fuck if it wasn't one hell of a goddamn orgasm. And Benrey is still staring down at him with such adoring eyes that Gordon has to roll his own and open his arms, mumbling "thank you, Benny," into their shoulder when they hug him.

J - Benrey is so happy and giddy as well from that, nuzzling their nose into Gordon's shoulder and kissing up his collarbone and cheeks. "love ya. love u lots gordon. Big gay for you man"

V - "big--ultra gay. top tier. uhhh, high score for the amount of gay love i have for you--"

"Alright that's enough big guy," Gordon snorts, patting their shoulder. "I love you too, but I get it. I just want to get clean and go to bed. For 3 days."

J - They clean up together, having a quick shower, sharing because Gordon's stomach is beginning to ache too much and Benrey wants to keep rubbing it. Then they climb into bed, just wearing boxers, and curl up together

Gordon is out like a light as usual, having to lay on his side as to not jostle his stuffed belly. And Benrey spoons him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing their nose against his freshly washed hair


	61. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Competitive sex

V - i just had the thought of

what if gordon had to walk around with a dildo/vibe in him? what if Ben had to do the same. what if it was a challenge, a competition. to see who lasts longer....

and you would think the prize would be like. "winner gets to boss the loser around/loser does what winner says for a day/winner gets to top" or something

But no, loser pays for lunch the next day

such a mundane prize for something like this but shit are both of them in it to win it

J - OF COURSE THEYRE SO COMPETITIVE

and we love them so much for that

V - if benrey wins he's gonna make gordon buy him so much fucking taco bell. if gordon wins he wants to go to the expensive asian place he really likes but doesn't have the money for all the time

J - that's so cute and domestic and sexy

they're like going out shopping together and like. giving each other knowing looks and like mouthing "im gonna win so hard"

V - who does win tho. and how

J - gordon wins

I think benrey is bad at holding it in

and I bet gordon does something naughty.. grind against benrey a little or kiss him on the neck and makes benrey cum in his pants

V - okay. alright. i see that. but

i raise you

gordon's plan backfires

he grinds against benrey and it just pushes the toy further in and he has to bite his lip to keep from moaning

okay but what if

they both come from gordon's plan because. well.

and then have a very hushed argument about who came first, which continues to the car and all the way home, getting louder progressively until they're yelling, not without laughter in their voices, about who really came first

"No! No you came first, dude!" Gordon shouts through his giggles, trying to keep a straight face. "Seriously! You did!"

"uhhh no. i, uhh, i think you did. little horny boy aint'cha. came in your pants, didnt'cha?"

"Benrey, you did too! First! Before me!"

"pffft, i dont know what your talking about cumman-"

"WHAT-HAHA WHAT? Cumman?!"

"uh, yeah, 's what i said bro. cumman. lil, lil horny bastard, came in your stupid jeans that make your ass look good first. you're just, just lyin', admit it bro, don't wanna lose so you gotta lie. hurts, why you gotta lie to me, man? ain't we bros? best bros? the bestest bros forever? boyfriends, even? you're so mean, meanman."

they argue for like. an hour straight before just fucking each other. Because it's getting heated, charged, being in each other's faces. Benrey has his stupid smug, shit-eating grin and Gordon's huffing and puffing and glaring but has a smile on his face he's desperately trying to keep down. And Benrey leans in close to mock Gordon and Gordon grabs him by the shirt and kisses him to shut 'im up. To which Benrey shoves him against the wall and slots himself between Gordon's legs, kissing him furiously

J - FUCK YES MAKEUP SEX

god he has gordon's face shoved against the wall and gordon arches his back up against benrey's cock... and benrey fucks him furiously into the wall

V - "Angry" as if they're not both loving it and having a great time and not actually upset in the slightest. Oh they're pretending but... well...

its such a stupid argument neither can really take it seriously despite it seeming that way


	62. Benrey/Gordon - Soft Xenrey

V - im thinkin

about Xenrey n Gordon.

he hold his tiny bf in his giant hands

full body smooches.....

J - kisses him with those big lips ... covering gordon's entire head n torso with one kiss

gently petting gordon's hair with a finger.. rubbing his little back

i also love little gordon kissing back... pressing loads and loads of little kisses over benrey's lip

nuzzling his head against their lips

V - tiny little hands holding Benrey's finger or face

absentmindedly drawing patterns and words into Ben's palm as he chills there

Teeny lips smooching Benrey's own lips, or their nose, or eyelid, anywhere Gordon can reach.

J - pressing a kiss to the tip of benrey's thumb

V - Gordon riding on Ben's head and just. Scratching his scalp soothingly and Benrey freezes, brain stuttering to a stop because it feels really nice

G....Gordon and Benrey screwing around and playing Ratatoulli or whatever and Gordon 'controlling' Ben by tugging his hair

Both of them just cackling and having fun with it

J - thats probably something they do to get gordon desensitised to big benrey

I think... especially very early on into their relationship. Gordon is still a little iffy around big benrey

and going to xen, the pair of them hanging out alone in the desert.. really helps gordon get used to it

V - Ben brings it up. Puts gordon up there with a stupid little grin and goes "haha ur like, uhhh, the ratata-ee rat."

"First, it's Ratatoulli-"

"ratatootie."

"...Close enough. Second, his name is Remmy."

"bro why u know so much about that movie. u wanna be the rat? huh? u wanna be ratatootie ass? yeah?"

"I don't know a lot I just-It's not hard to know those things because I've seen it!"

"heh, yeah suuuure. ratman. gonna, gonna yank my hair n make me cook or something? maybe beat my giant schmeat? you're a perv ratman."

"I-Wh-You-What? What are you talking about? I-you're the perv here, not me! You're the one talking about it! I don't even-"

"nope. pervert ratman up there, thinkin' impure thoughts. gonna, gonna have me do naughty things because you're a horny rat. 's gross, stop being such a lil perv, gordon!"

"What?! What did I do you giant brat? I'm literally just sitting here, I haven't done shit! What are you even talking about, Benrey?"

"you know ;)"

"I hate you."

"awwww no you don't. nice try bro, but you're in gay love with me. but you wanna be ratatootie ass? make me walk around or, or somethin'? idc if you do. whatever floats your boat, bro."

"You know what, fine. If it gets you to stop talking I'll like, tug your hair or whatever, man."

"haha, hell yeah."

Benrey has this huge shit eating grin while Gordon is trying to look annoyed but his lips keep quirking into a smile that he's fruitlessly attempting to fight

J - then they're just cackling together. Gordon has these uncontrollable giggles.. and benrey starts cackling which just makes gordon fall off their head.. luckily benny catches him. and they both look at each other like "oh shit" before breaking out into laughter again

V - Gordon lets out a panicked squeal as he falls which shocks him more than falling did and he and Benrey stare wide-eyes at each other before Gordon starts snickering and Benrey starts chucking and they're both shaking with loud peals of laughter again


	63. Benrey/Gordon - Dad Gordon and domestic headcanons

V - benreycore

he [benrey] would. 100% train raccoons to take the trash to the dumpster

Gordon finds out a year later when he takes out the trash and the raccoons just take it from him gently and drag it to the dumpster

he comes back in like "!?!?!?! WH A T??? BENREY??????"

"oh yea thats, uh, stong, jeffrem, and uhhhh, juice."

J - this is when gordon decides that he wants to marry benrey

V - "You're so fucking stupid, I love you."

J - that's half of their interactions once they're together

V - gordon has those same moments, let's be honest....

gordon may be smart but the man can be dumb as shit sometimes

J - i think benrey just gets like that when he sees gordon does his dad stuff

V - Gordon totally has freakout moments where he can't find X thing even though it's in his hand. Sometimes he'll be on the phone with Benrey (who ran to Gamestop or whatever and is begging Gordon to let him pick up McDonalds, he does it anyway) and starts panicking and freaking out because he can't find his phone. Goes "oh my God, Benrey, I gotta call you back I don't know where my phone is! Oh fuck I hope I didn't leave it anywhere." and Benrey is like "uh huh love u" and lets Gordon hang up, only to count down from 10. 

At 0 Gordon calls back, like, "..... Listen, man." And Benrey just. Laughs at him.

Also, my mom did this many many years ago when my little sister was a toddler:

Gordon, Benrey, and Joshua at the mall and Gordon is holding Joshie on his hip, right. But he stops dead and starts literally having a panic attack and near shouting, "oh Fuck, where's Joshie? Where is he? Benrey!! Where-I-!!!" And Joshua is being a little shit, innocently, as only a kid can do, and allowing his dad to freak out and not getting his attention, and Benrey's trying to calm Gordon down because he has Joshua just look 1 inch to his left, but it's falling on Deaf Ears.

Gordon goes, "Hold on buddy I gotta put you down stay with Benny while I look," and Puts Joshua next to Benrey and barely starts to speed walk away before he Freezes. Benrey can see the gears turning in the man's head. And Gordon slowly turns around, puts his head in his hands, and mutters, "I'm so stupid, oh my god."

Ben is just kind of dumb all the time but Gordon's brain just stops working. ADHD moments.

J - yea... gordon does a lot of forgetful dad stuff and benrey just thinks its so cute and funny

i think benrey constantly teases gordon for being 'basic' for like playing crosswords and sudoku and enjoying gameshows tv and stuff. but in reality, benrey sees gordon get all excited and silently pump his fist after winning a game of sudoku and benrey is like "i love u i love u i love u i love u"

V - Gordon gets really excited when watching documentaries bc he likes learning shit and Benrey the entire time is just watching the emotions on Gordon's face as he watches a baby bird almost die but survive to adulthood and then have babies of it's own.

Jeopardy is a once a week affair because they both get so competitive over it, it's ridiculous. They keep score and everything. Gordon knows a lot of stuff from hyperfixations and from the fact that he likes to Wikidive, while Benrey just learns a lot of random as shit facts from video games or streamers or random youtube videos about the burning of halifax that he watches at 3 am.

J - i rly like... the headcanon that gordon plays sudoku or other games like that

such a dad

V - crosswords.

his neighbor gets a newspaper and she keeps the crosswords and all those little puzzles for him and the comic page(s) for Joshie and leaves them on Gordon's front step on sundays

he repays her by leaving her cookies he (and joshie and benrey) made, or books he finished reading

[9:47 PM]

listen i love just. coming up w/ domestic and menial hcs about shit

like, whenever Gordon goes to the grocery store he always looks for a certain cashier, a sweet older lady who's son he had been friends with in elementary school until they moved, and lo and behold they somehow ended up in the same city in New Mexico.

She recognized him when she carded him while he was buying beer, and Freeman isn't a common last name. She just went "oh! You didn't happen to go to [elementary school] in x year, did you?" and he squinted at her, and then recognized her because she barely changed or aged at all.

So he tries to have her check him out so they can catch up and she can ask about Joshie and then he can gush about him, and he can ask about her sons ("oh, I actually have a son and daughter, my oldest is Maria now, and I saw it in her and I saw it in you, it's no surprise but I have to say, you look happier than you did back then.")

HC

Benrey isn't lying about having a friend, Josh, who works at Gamestop.

Josh is the manager and yeah, the two are actual friends, they literally hang out and all, have gaming sessions. Eat fucking garbage and then eat more garbage at 3 am. They met when Josh first started working at that Gamestop, and Benrey had some money he earned (pickpocketed off G-Man) and had freedom to leave Black Mesa as long as he behaved, so he went to Gamestop to pick up a DS Lite and some games for it and they ended up bonding over older gamecube games (Because that's what Benrey had at the time).

And they stayed friends through the years as they both stopped being shitty teenagers (or Ben's equivalent) and became shitty adults instead, lmao.

Josh is the one Benrey went to for dating advice and Josh, who's Ace/Aro and doesn't care about this shit in the slightest and also wanted to bully his friend a bit (payback for stealing an entire case of monster from under his nose), was like "yeah you just gotta fucking like, tease him. harrass him and shit, right? ever hear of pulling pigtails? works like a charm."

(So of course Benrey didn't realize he was being fucked with and pulled Gordon's metaphorical pigtails and, well, we saw how that ended up working out)


	64. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Benrey getting milked based on a video we saw

V -  [ https://twitter.com/h0rs3_animation/status/1332797842809884675?s=21 ](https://twitter.com/h0rs3_animation/status/1332797842809884675?s=21) [cw for video - 3D animation of an anthro character getting fucked with a machine, with a machine that milks their cock and their chest of both cum and milk]

J - this but benrey

V - God Gordon setting everything up?

J - yesss.... benrey getting all horny and drooling just from that. attaching the pump to his tits then strapping that thing around his dick

V - Gordon tells him No Touching Anything (including Gordon) while putting everything on And Benrey has to try So Hard

J - benrey wants to touch so BAD

gordon tells him that's he's such a good boy though

V - Pets his face as he pulls his hands to the bar and tells him to hold on

J - what if.. instead of the machine it's gordon pegging him

V -M....maybe Ben has a ballgag....... or something else..... in his mouth

His muffled groaning and moaning, teeth sunk into a gag and his head thrown back

J - gordon rubbing constantly at that spot inside benrey and milking as much cum out of them as possible

V - Benrey, quite fucking literally, cumming buckets...... Gordon just whispering "Holy shit,", digging his fingers in Ben's hips, and fucking him harder

J - he leans in and bites benrey's ear, humming when benrey groans low in response. he squeezes their hips harder and rolls their strap into them, pushing right into their prostrate so deliciously. "oh fuck, benny... no idea you had so much inside you. were you waiting for me to top you before you let all this out? selfish little benrey"(edited)

V - Benrey just can't stop, the poor guy, Gordon keeps fucking him and he feels like he's gonna explode, there's so much and Gordon was just curious with the tit pumps but fuck there's actually milk (it's blue-tinted like his cum but still its milk) and

Gordon is getting lost in the sauce a little

J - what if gordon pulled off one of the pumps, making benrey moan and cry out in the process and he stops to drink what was milked out of them...

and the pump is replaced with gordon's hand.. who's pinching and rolling their nipple between his fingers and squeezing out more of that milk

V - Kneads Ben's tit to get more

Licks off what ended up on his hand before bending around them and taking it in his mouth and

J - squeezing and gently massaging at the fat of benrey's tit, the milk coming out in spurts and.. Gordon keeps making these amused and curious sounds as he watches the milk dribble down onto the floor and coat his hand

V - and drinking it. from. the source

Gordon and Benrey losing their respective minds separately because of everything

J - watching this all is killing gordon

part of him wants to be able to drink all the milk straight from benrey's tits... but also swallow all their cum as well


	65. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Benrey scent kink on Gordon post-workout

J - how do u feel ab like. sweat and musk again?

we've talked ab scent kink benrey but. idk how in depth it goes for u

V - good shit

J - want benrey to smell gordon after a workout

have gordon sit on benrey's face after working out

V - Gordon doesn't get it. But fuck if he wont indulge, especially when he sees Benrey Drooling at the prospect

J - Benrey wakes up one morning and finds that Gordon isn't next to him, which isn't entirely unusual, but they're bummed that wherever Gordon went he didn't take them with him. So they go about their day, which is transferring themself from the bed and over to the living room couch, turning the PS3 on and settling themselves down for a day of grinding.

But, not even an hour into their sesh they hear a key turning in the door, before Gordon swings it open and steps in, giving a wave to Benrey as he kicks off his shoes.

Benrey is about to berate the dude with teasing for leaving ("where you been feetman? off stealing shit as usual? being a naughty boy, huh? leaving your boyfriend in bed to fend for himself. cold"), but, as they look up they catch a whiff of that wonderful smell that is Gordon and so much stronger than usual. As Benrey's eyes blow out and they look up, they see Gordon dressed in his sports gear, a loose fitting tank top, short shorts and trainer socks. His head is messy and damp with sweat, some of it still sticking to the man's cheeks and forehead. It must have been hot today from how much the man is glistening, and the sweat marks underneath Gordon's pecs across the tank top. Benrey can't help but drool at the sight and the scent of Gordon, that masculine musk that drives the alien insane and that wonderful smell that is Gordon.

After doing some cool down stretches by the front door (and so teasingly showing off those shining legs and belly peeking out from under his tank top with every stretch), Gordon finally notices Benrey staring at him instead of at their game. He gives a confused chuckle, "Whatcha looking at? Somethin' wrong, Benrey? You haven't insulted me for like... 10 minutes."

Benrey blinks rapidly, trying to force themselves out of it, but the way Gordon then smiles at him, with those messy curls falling over his face as he takes deep breaths to cool himself down... Fuck... Benrey can feel himself salivating.

"y... yea bro. u just. uh... u look. Nice"

"Nice? Been staring at me for way too long to just look 'nice', bud"

Benrey can feel themselves blush even harder at that. Gordon looks so fucking sexy like this, and the adrenaline from his run must have boosted his confidence.

Gordon finally moves and approaches Benrey, hands firmly on his hips as he makes his way across to the sofa, where Benrey is laying down and staring straight up at the human.

"What is it, Benrey?"

Gordon is so close now Benrey can nearly taste the salt on his skin. Warmth is radiating from the man's skin and Benrey can scarcely feel the heavy breaths from the man's mouth waft over him.

"you smell....you smell so fucking good bro"

"Dude, nasty. I'm like... covered in sweat right now. I stink like BO"

"no... bro... you smell like you.... and i love it"

Gordon quirks an eyebrow at that. Still kinda judging that Benrey likes Gordon's post workout smell more than when he comes out of the shower. But, he is intrigued as always by Benrey's weirdness.

"Oh yeah? What do you wanna do about that then?"

"please.. bro sit on my face please"

Gordon scrunches his nose slightly in disgust, but still reaches down and pets at Benrey's hair, twisting his hand in the locks before gripping it tight.

"Okay then  _ freak, _ " Gordon says firmly, before swinging a leg over Benrey's throat and kneeling himself over Benrey's face. "Get to it then"

And fuck does Benrey not hesitate after that. Gordon is still wearing those shorts and Benrey just dives their nose right up against the fabric, inhaling and sighing dreamily from that strong smell of Gordon. As they press up, they can feel the dampness of his cunt through the fabric as well, to which they moan and run the flat of their tongue along the outside of the shorts, loving the way Gordon presses in on their face harder in reaction

maybe it would turn to Gordon pushing down Benrey's sweats, letting their cock spring out before trailing down to ride them... Whilst he leans over so Benrey can lick the sweat off of his tits whilst he bounces on them


	66. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Maid dress Gordon getting caught

V - okay okay okay

Benrey buying Gordon a fruity little maid costume and Gordon is like "no fucking way nope nuh-uh" and Ben is a little disappointed but doesnt push it

and then like 2 months later this happens

[ https://youtu.be/30CB_6ACoGY ](https://youtu.be/30CB_6ACoGY) [Bryson the diversity hire tiktok - a video of a guy wearing cat ears and a maid dress, recording a video, when someone walks in on him and he says ‘I can explain’]

(Gordon is the guy in the maid outfit)

J - YESSS I LOVE THAT VIDEO DJDJSJD

BENREY WALKING IN TO THAT

V - Gordon fucking around in the outfit and getting caught

And Benrey losing his shit and cackling as Gordon tries to defend himself

J - gordon can't get a word in because benrey is laughing so loudly

V - Gordon red as a beet and stammering trying to explain (even though there Is no explanation) and Benrey just laughs so hard he falls over and has to grab the counter

J - I want maid gordon to have gay sex with benrey

V - that's where it ends up, logically. but first its Gordon making a fool of himself and Benrey ascending to a different astral plane of existence from laughing

J - I just... Gordon bending over and them getting an eyeful of the panties that so wonderfully match the rest of the outfit

V - Benrey, chuckling while balls deep inside Gordon: "are you here for the gamer discount?" -starts cackling-

Gordon: "Shut up! Shut up you fucking bastard! Stop!! I'll fucking leave!"

Benrey: -still laughing-

Gordon: -pulls off, hikes panties up, gives Benrey a dirty look-

Ben: "noooooo gordo im sorry, just- hehe...."

J - gordon is so fucking red with embarrassment

V - "I want a fucking divorce."

"nooooo-wait we aren't married?"

"Oh... Benrey, will you marry me?"

"yeah!"

"Okay, I want a fucking divorce."

Gordon is Done. Benrey won't stop laughing and Gordon is So Done. His face has been burning for 2 hours and Benrey keeps bringing it up and Gordon wants to die

(he has to admit it's funny as hell though, this'll end up being an inside joke between the two of them later but right now he just wants to be dicked down, not be reminded of what transpired earlier)

"If you don't behave I'll go jack off."

"ill behave i prommy!"

"Are you sure?"

"yeahhhhhh... diversity hire pfffft"

"Alright goodbye I'm gonna find a dildo"

"noooo come baaaaack im sorrrrryyyyyy, gordonnnnn"

"gorrddonnn pleaaasseeeee"

"Nope. Fuck you man, finding my dildo now"

"gordon PLEAASEE ill behave PLEAASEE my dick needs yoouuuu"


	67. Benrey/Gordon - Benrey helping Gordon relax after a long day

J - thinking about.. benrey being there for gordon after he's had a long hard day at work

personally i think benny would be a streamer. so he works from home so he's usually always in. Gordon stumbles into the door after a long day of working his job as a professor at the local college. he's fucking exhausted and practically collapses onto the nearest couch, not even taking off his work clothes

benrey pamper gordon time?? picks him up into a big cradling hug, tugging his hair out of the ponytail and scratching at his scalp

slowly undressing gordon as he leans into the touch and sighs, all the tension leaving his body

V - Benrey rubbing his shoulders and kissing him softly

J - yess.. pushing that work shirt over and off his shoulders.. leaning in to kiss on the now exposed skin and massage gently at the muscles there

gordon really just leaning into it... nearly falling asleep right there

offering to gordon that he can either sleep, have a bath or eat something. and benrey will take care of all of it

V - Gordon mumbling he loves benrey so much

I feel he'd pick a shower or bath, first. Nothing feels better than getting clean after a long day at work

J - then curl up on the sofa with benrey and eat takeout

like when benrey whispers those options into gordon's ear, he sighs and his head falls back into benrey's shoulder and he's like "fuck i love you man"

V - Benrey loves him right back ouugh


	68. Benrey/Gordon - Post ResCas slowburn

V - Alright ramble time

When Benrey first shows up on Gordon's doorstep—a single bag of his possessions in hand and still in his guard uniform—things are.....rough. Gordon initially slams the door in their face and tells them to fuck off, but feels bad after about an hour and begrudingly lets Benrey inside. Benrey immediately falls back into their 'mock Gordon relentlessly' mode and Gordon yells more than once as they poke around his house, but eventually they go their separate ways (Gordon to his room and Benrey claiming the living room couch). This is after Benrey tried to go into Joshie's room and Gordon nearly knocked his head off in his haste to close the door.

Gordon sets some ground rules, Benrey sets some of their own ("Wh-No! No you can't just-Dude You can't show up on my doorstep and then act like you own the place! No, the tv isn't yours you fucking shit-faced asshole!!" "dude-" "Don't 'dude' me, man!"). They both hold a little... animosity towards each other. 

Benrey's a little peeved Gordon totally blew him off, and then killed him. He was just kidding around with his friend, Feetman didn't have to lose his mind like that. God, can't have fun, can't get your buddy's arm lobbed off as a joke, can't do shit. 'S not their fault Feetman refuses to regrow it like some kind of loser. (Wait... Gordon can't regrow it? Ooohhh.... oops. Well he still didn't need to be a dick to his best friend---how did he not know he and Benrey were buds? ...Actually that makes sense.)

Gordon's traumatized from... well, everything. Benrey antagonizing him, getting his arm cut off after selling him out to the military, trying to kill him, chasing him back in the past... Benrey's the root of a lot of his problems! Hell, they started the Res Cas! Doesn't Benrey get that?! (What do you mean Benrey was literally just playing around? He fucking--He didn't realize humans can't regrow limbs..... Well! They still caused....mmmm he isn't sure the catalyst of the ResCas was Benrey.... it might've been Gordon if he's going to be honest. He... it was his fault, not Benrey's, huh?)

Once they work through their issues and Both apologize for the shit they pulled, an uneasy friendship forms. It's tense, threatens to snap at any second, not stable at all. Yet they make it work, slowly but surely, strengthening their friendship until, yeah, Gordon can safely call Ben his best friend. Angry yelling morphs into mocking anger, hate becomes affection, Benrey's teasing goes from mean-spirited to friendly banter, Gordon's outbursts lose their sharp edge and gain one of barely restrained laughter.

Its at this point Gordon feels bad about Benrey sleeping on the couch. Fuck it's uncomfortable as hell for him, let alone someone Benrey's size. So he invites them to sleep in his bed ("Shut up I don't want to hear a wisecrack from you or you're back on the couch."). And oops Gordon's a snuggler, so they often find themselves tangled in each other's limbs, Gordon curled up in Benrey's arms or hugging their chest or tucked under their chin.

And double oops, Gordon's catching a case of Feelings for Benrey. But he's too stupid to realize Benrey's flirting with him, has been since they met, and of course has the panicked thought of "Oh god I don't want to ruin this he Cannot Know," then immediately going to Tommy for help. Meanwhile Benrey's whining to Tommy about Feetman not noticing his advances, what is he doing wrong, does Gordon not like him? (Tommy keeps facepalming and turning to Darnold like "Do you see this shit, hun?")

Eventually they get their shit sorted out when they get drunk, Gordon drunkenly proclaims his love, vomits in an alley on the way home and passes out in the shower, only for Benrey (who's only tipsy, thanks alien biology) to confront him about it the next morning and they have an awkward heart-to-heart.

(As an aside I HC Gordon getting very rowdy when tipsy and drunk and so Benrey basically scruffs him like a cat on the way home to keep him out of trouble)


	69. Benrey/Gordon - More PDA headcanons with the Science Team

V -benrey absolutely encourages it. pats his legs to invite gordon to sit there, with a slight puppy-dog eyed look going on.

J - gordon is like "yknow I could just sit next to you" as he is moving to sit on benrey's lap

V - "we don't always have to cuddle," he says, curling up in benrey's lap. "it's fine, you know," he says, pressing the side of his face agaist Benrey's neck.

J - benrey is like "mmhmm" as they tuck their face into gordon's shoulder and wrap their arms around his torso

V - "i know," as they intertwine their fingers with gordon's. "you don't gotta do this," they agree as they press a soft kiss against his throat.

i love that shit. words contrary to the thing the person/people are literally doing

J - me too.. that's what they do all the time

same during sex like. Gordon indulging benrey in his weird kinks and he's like "I can't believe you asked me to do that"

how does the science team feel about gordon constantly using benrey's lap as a chair

V - First of all:

Bubby is a fucking hypocrite

xer always wrapped around coomer, on his lap or being held or with xer arms around his shoulder

but always loudly and dramatically complains and gags whenever benrey and gordon so much as roll hands, let alone Gordon sit in Ben's lap

Coomer always has to make a little comment about it, "ah isn't young love beautiful" or recite a wiki article about cuddling or love or something, with a proud smile on his face and fatherly love in his eye

he then teases bubby for being rude

J - bubby is also happy for them but xer a dick

V - Tommy and Darnold don't really react much other than a little quip here and there, a knowing look to each other and a smile

J - I feel like darnold and tommy aren't like. SUPER pda. more like a quick peck on the lips or the cheek and holding hands

I feel like if benrey and gordon are tipsy they'd be making out in front of others

V - They aren't super PDA but they have no problems with it either. Tommy, especially, thinks the goo-goo eyes Ben and Gordon make at each other is funny.

Oh yeah definitely. Drunk Gordon = no inhibitions. Tipsy Gordon = few inhibitions. He will fuck Benrey in public, he will try and fight the guy they passed who made a face at their clasped hands (it's because Ben had claws not anything else). He will make out with Ben in front of God and Everyone and not give a single shit.

Until the next morning and he has a hangover and blurry memories of the night before

J - and then he's embarrassed about it

V - then he's embarrassed about it

J - he's like "benrey.. did i tell you to fuck me at the bar last night?? like really loudly? when a dude looked at us?" 

"uh.... yea" 

"UUGGHHH" (rolls back under the covers)

V - "sucks we didn't do it tho, you sure wanted to-" 

"nOT HELPING!"

Gordon does the "okay tonight im not going to do [thing] when i get wasted" -gets wasted and does the thing- (next morning) "fuck" bit

J - I suspect early into their relationship that gordon probably was quite reluctant to show pda with benrey

V - Gordon hated showing PDA bc he'd get super flustered and embarrassed about it, especially with Bubby's snide remarks. He'd be hard pressed about even holding Benrey's hand outside, let alone anything else. Surprisingly Benrey got it when Gordon kind of explained and never pushed the issue

And then literally on a whim, Gordon decides "fuck it" one day and just decides to go ham on the PDA, hugging and kissing and hand holding and lap sitting the whole 9 yards. Benrey smiles like a kid on christmas, tries and fails to be nonchalant about it, "oh we're doing this now, cool," and reciprocates fully

Gordon comes to the realization that he wants to be a sap in public with his boyfriend, fuck it, PDA is fully on the table now. He doesnt know what he was afraid of but he sure as hell aint going back

J - just ignores bubby's remarks because xe's just as bad with coomer

I just love the idea of benrey's huuugee grin when gordon finally gives them all that affection in public

V - benny walks like 10 feet away, bellows "POG!!!!!" loud enough it echoes and startles all the birds in the area, and comes back to pick Gordon up and kiss him. Gordon is laughing so hard he's crying just from the sheer suddenness and randomness of Ben's outburst

also the fact that its the one and only time Ben has ever said pog

J - that's the equivalent of turning away and fist pumping

shapeshifter things but benrey having to hold back like jumping up an extra 2 feet when gordon starts giving him kisses and affectionate rubs on their arms. they're so excited they wanna just pick gordon up and squeeze him

benrey definitely squeezes gordon too hard sometimes. can't get that instinct out of their head to just squeeze a cute thing

V - Gordon slaps his back and wheezes "stop, let me down, Ben!!! Too hard"

but let's be honest he's a little used to it bc Coomer always squeezes too hard.

J - "BENREY YOU'RE CRUSHING MY SPPIINNEEEE"

yea true

V - "gORDON HURTIN', BUDDY, PL EA S E"

J - eventually benrey let's him go, and Gordon struggles to stand and is leaning on benrey as he gets his breath back. "oh sorry bro. sorry your cringe ass body can't take my stellar hugs"

"tch.. lame"

V - Gordon just wheezing under his breath, "g-gordon hurting," and Benrey still going on about how sucks and soft and squishy the human body is.


	70. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Goofy teasing

V - i love the 'gordon speaks in 3rd person sometimes abt himself' thing

J - ME TOO

he's his own hype man

V - iMAGINE HIM DOING IT DURING SEX

J - he's like. before pegging benrey he goes "alright yea. Gordon time" under his breath

and benrey just starts cackling

V - "Gordon gonna cum-"

"hhhhwhat?"

"I said im gonna cum."

"that aint whatcha said."

J - benrey having to stop because they need to focus on not crying with laughter

V - Benrey drops their head against his shoulder and fucking loses it

J - gordon looks so done but he's also trying not to laugh

so embarrassed with himself

V - "How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes."

J - I mean we've probably said this before but I love how often they pause sex because they're laughing at something

usually something weird that benrey said. but when it's gordon benrey loses it

V - Gordon is Just as weird as Benrey! He just hides it better

J - benrey does say some weird ass shit during sex tho

I just think gordon understands when is the right time to say weird shit and also understands dirty talk way better

V - he's been doing it longer. he has a kid


	71. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon bedwetting and Benrey fucking him whilst asleep

V - alright

I just had the thought

Gordon somehow forgets to use the bathroom before bed. And normally this isn't a problem! He usually is able to hold it until morning or wakes up in the middle of the night and pisses, no problems there. But maybe he was having trouble sleeping, so maybe his best boyfriend Benrey helped him out and spat some Sweet Voice down his throat.

Which means, he's not waking up for a while, for, well, anything, unless Benrey uses more Sweet Voice to counteract it.

And so, Gordon ends up wetting the bed in his sleep. It starts out slow, but Benrey's instantly awake because he has a second sense for these kinds of things. And he moves to watch, the thought of "no way? no way! this can't be real this is a dream, no fuckin' way!!!" going through his brain as he watches.

They can't help but get turned on watching the sheets grow wet and the piss flow from between Gordon's legs, and they start palming their dick through their boxers. But that's not enough, so they shamelessly pull their cock out and begin to fully jerk off, pressing their nose against Gordon's soak underwear and licking the soaked sheets. It's still not enough so he moves to rut against Gordon's clothed cunt, feeling the wet fabric against his dick and groaning.

Benrey ends up fucking Gordon's fully, because even in his sleep the man starts grinding back against Benrey, the tinest of moans bubbling up in his throat.

J - just benrey finding it so hot.. but never getting enough when they're jerk off.. fuck

them jerking it with their nose pressed into gordon's soaked underneath and smelling it whilst they tug at their cock.... FUCK

I lov the idea that gordon is a deep sleeper so he loves waking up to getting fucked or with cum dripping down his thighs

V - I like the idea that Gord's a light sleeper but if it's sweet voice-induced he's Out out. like. World could blow up and he'd sleep through it

J - and then gordon gives benrey free access to do anything to him whilst he sleeps

V - so sometimes it's like. premeditated (w/ permission, always w/ consent)


	72. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon getting triple penetrated

V - okay okay okay oh kay

dunno where this thought came from But but but

Benrey shape-shifting to have Two (or more) dicks... double (ou multi) penetration

J - what if three dicks

two dicks in gordon's cunt and another in his ass

god and that second dick... Gordon is being penetrated by one of them in his cunt... and the second one... snakes upwards and gently begins to hook into his entrance and gently stretch him further

V - Gordon is surprised at first and freezes only to flush when he realizes what it is. Benrey barely gets out "is this-" before Gordon is nodding furiously and breathlessly saying, "god, yes"

J - fuuuckk and that stretch... Gordon would tense as it goes in.. but as benrey kisses at his neck and strokes slowly over his cock... his cunt begins to relax and finally.. it slides all the way in, twisting and settling alongside their other cock

V - And he'd mumble something like, "so full," before begging Benrey to move, and they do and fuck. It's a lot, almost too much but the pleasure of his cunt being filled so much overpowers any pain he might feel, and Gordon wants-needs-more, wants Benrey to fill him up more, somehow, any way, please

J - and gordon says as such... constantly switching between saying "so full...." and "need more..."

benrey asks him in a low but soft voice, stroking a hair out of his face "you want more? want me to put more inside you, gordon?"

V - please, god, ben, i-i want- yes," he'd plead, leaning into Benrey's touch, fucking himself down on their cocks. "i want  _ you _ ," his voice would be strangled and needy, and Benrey would have to quash a swell of giddy pride that surges in his chest. 

"alright," Benrey'd relent, unable to keep a grin off his face. "if youre sure."

J - fuck and then benrey focuses as they begin to shape another dick for gordon.. and begin to shift gently so they can easily slide it into gordon's ass

V - Gordon would gasp, before it melted into a long, drawn-out groan, as Benrey slowly pushed the third dick inside him. He hadn't prepped for anything but somehow their cock slides in so easily and virtually painlessly, only leaving a burning pleasure in it's wake. He'd babble, "thank ylu, fuck, Benrey-" as they bottomed out, all three dicks inside him and his own throbbing and twitching desperately with arousal

J - fuck... what if benrey uses a bit of sweet voice to completely relax gordon's muscles so it barely hurts

V - kisses him and sings into his mouth, Gordon leaning up and forcing his tongue into Benrey's mouth, tangling his hands in their hair and pulling them closer

whining into his mouth as he starts to move, Gordon's fingers pull further at his hair as he pulls back to breath. each breath is accompanied by a noise, Benrey's name, or a quiet, "fuck," as Benrey picks up speed and starts to fuck him properly. They let Gordon guide their head down to his neck and begin to gently bite at the skin, only for him to moan, "harder," and press them more against his skin


	73. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Gordon getting stuck in the wall, gets pissed in and then fucked

J - okay so... Gordon and Benrey are in the apartment and they're goofing around, maybe Benrey decides to steal Gordon's towel or pants whilst he's on the toilet and runs and jumps away so Gordon gives chase. Gordon is about to grab onto Benrey and pull his pants out of their hands, when Benrey decides to grab him first around the arm, and then pulls Gordon along with them. They back both of them into the wall, and suddenly through it. Benrey no clips through the bathroom wall and into the hallway, and drags Gordon half the way along with them, so he is stuck with half his body still inside the bathroom, and the other half facing out into the hallway.

Gordon stares ahead for a second just completely dumbfounded... then gets really mad, pushing against the wall with his hands and squirming to try and pull himself out. By the speed that Benrey pulled them both, he was quite low to the ground, looking up now to be met with Benrey's clothed crotch. As he slowly angles himself to look upwards, neck straining, he can just see Benrey's cocky grin over the swell of their belly. "you got stuck there gordo? clumsy lil boy got stuck in the wall?"

"tch. that's embarrassing for you"

"Benrey, let me out man."

"nah. you're smart, sure you can figure it out yourself man"

"Not without breaking my DAMN wall, man. C'mon just let me out"

"need to be a lot nicer to me than that if you want me to help u out bro"

"Please...? Benrey?"

"that's better... but i think you should do something for me first."

At this point, Gordon is a little peeved, but he knows Benrey won't just leave him there or have him destroy the wall to get out... So he humours them instead. He quirks an eyebrow as Benrey says that and can't help but smirk.

"Oh? What do you have in mind then?"

Benrey grins, happy to see Gordon playing along. "well... i kinda need to piss bro. was gonna use the toilet but yknow.. you're stuck in the wall now and.. well" And Benrey gives a dark look as they stroke his cheek, slipping a thumb into Gordon's mouth to part his lips. "well... your mouth looks a lot nicer to use bro"

At that, Gordon doesn't even give protest or nods or anything, just gives Benrey what they want... And opens his mouth wider for the alien, tongue poking out as he's ready to take everything they got

Benrey gives another grin, and strokes their fingers across Gordon's cheek and jawline, before hooking their other hand under their waistband and pulling both their sweats and boxers down in one tug, exposing their half hard cock resting against their thigh and twitching in anticipation

Taking their cock in hand and the other still holding Gordon's head up towards them, they push forwards until the head is just touching the flat of Gordon's tongue.

"keep this open, don't want you to spill a drop and waste it"

Then, with a loud sigh of relief and a happy grin, they finally release the hold on their bladder and piss down Gordon's throat. First as a small dribble, bitter and hot against Gordon's tongue, before falling into a steady stream that Gordon has to gulp down quickly before it overflows out of the sides of his mouth. And, from Benrey's angle, he can see the man's open throat close and gulp eagerly around their piss. They have to keep a firm hand around their cock as they grow harder from the sight of it

And fuck does drinking it make Gordon horny as well. He can feel his exposed cunt on the other side of the wall grow wetter at the heavyweight of the cock on his tongue alongside the sharp taste of piss pouring down his throat. It feels fucking amazing and he wishes he could touch himself

It seems like it was a lot as well, as Benrey is there holding their cock in place for nearly a minute, a steady warm stream going into Gordon's mouth and easily being swallowed. Then, when they're done, they flick the last few drops off against Gordon's tongue, a few staying on his lips as he finally gets to pull his tongue back between his lips. Gordon gulps again for good measure and licks his lips, smiling up at Benrey as they moan at the sight.

But after a second to catch his breath, Gordon then notices that Benrey is now hard... And is now dripping precum eagerly from their slit and down the length of their cock. Gordon hurts from being in this stuck in this position, but their cock looks so delicious and tempting.

"Need some help with that, Benrey? Before... Before you let me out?"

Benrey gives a quiet whine, loving how eager Gordon still is.... And Gordon's lips are glistening from the drops of piss still sitting there, making them want to fuck his throat.

"yea... makes it easier than going and jerking off in the corner i guess" Benrey says, as they hook their thumb back into Gordon's mouth and pull it open. They slide their cock back between his lips, moaning as the man immediately starts licking at the head hungrily and swallowing the precum down.

It doesn't take Benrey long to be pushing their entire cock down Gordon's throat, loving the way he gags around the tip as their hips meet his nose.

They moan loudly and can't help their hips from stuttering against Gordon's face, pulling out slowly just to thrust back in hard. Soon, they're fucking Gordon's mouth eagerly, ignoring the whines and gags from below as Gordon struggles to take it all at once. But, the man still has his hands on Benrey's hips, squeezing the flesh there eagerly as if to encourage Benrey to not stop.

[Later continued] -

J - i think gordon deserves to also get fucked in the wall

V - Benrey cums down his throat and th

and then maybe.

Benrey noclips next to Gordon and runs a teasing hand down his side before fucking him fully

J - I also like the idea of benrey duplicating themselves

Gordon begins whining around Benrey's cock and is squirming in place, eventually pulling off of Benrey's dick and nuzzling his cheek up against it. He begs for more from Benrey, says he can feel himself dripping onto the floor behind the wall, needs Benrey to fuck him... But he wants to suck Benrey off so bad as well

And Benrey is like "oh yo. no problem of course" and concentrates for a second... until suddenly there's another set of hands touching him, stroking up Gordon's thighs and squeezing his ass

Fuck when gordon finally gets that touch along his cunt that he's been craving this whole time he nearly cums right there


	74. Benrey/Gordon - Professor Gordon & Streamer Benrey

V - god i just

want benrey and gordon to stream together and have a game grumps vibe

and like sometimes their streams are just inane bullshit + the science team and the science team always takes Benrey's side

aka 10 minute power hour

J - i like streamer benrey a lot

I kinda like both of them being streamers? but I also like gordon being a professor

V - Bubby: I think due to Benrey's handicap-

Gordon: What handicap! He can fucking noclip through walls!

Coomer: Well, Gordon, he fell off!

Benrey: yeah i did-

Gordon: NO!

Gordon's a professor who occasionally streams on the weekends with Benrey

and when Gordon's students realize he is, in fact, the same gordon who appears on Benrey's streams, they lose their shit

J - tbf if he's a college professor, he'll probably take it in stride. professors are always really fun and so are college students

V - He doesn't hide it by any means but he just doesn't like, talk about it because it's never come up

so when his students are like "why didn't you tell us?" he shrugs and goes "well, you guys didn't ask!"

"W-but you could've brought it up!"

"I do! I always say I'm going to play videogames with my partner on the weekends!"

"Yeah but we didn't realize you were dating [Benrey's screen name]!"

J - "That sounds like a you problem, guys. Not my fault. Anyway stop distracting me from the damn lecture."

V - "Aw great, guys, I don't remember where I left off, shit. Wh, uh, you know you can't do this to me! You did this on purpose you little shits!"

(Teachers and professors who casually curse are my favorite)

Gordon adhd momence

his students take advantage of it and get him on tangents about unrelated topics

he gets back at them by having questions about said topic on tests

Question #6: [Theoretical Physics/Science question]

Question #7: At what age did I get my first dog? (The answer is never, he's never owned a dog he's had cats his entire life)

Question #8: [Theoretical Physics Question]

J - I think being a professor is a lot more ideal for gordon

V - Despite being a Theoretical Scientist and a Professor for it, Gordon has a special interest with both space and the ocean and tends to hyperfixate on them occasionally. His class likes to take advantage of this because of how animated and excited he gets about the topics.

He gets jokingly mad that an entire 2 hour class went so off the rails that he taught nothing about what he should and instead talked about the deep sea or life in space the entire time, but he's really happy that his class was taking notes and actually engaging instead of using it to goof off or not listen.

Once during a lesson he calls up Bubby to ask about how rockets work and the different kinds of spacecraft and the class ended up going an hour later than it should have because everyone, students included, were so absorbed in the conversation they lost track of time

They only realized when another professor came in to talk to Gordon and laughed her ass off at it. (In a "god me too" way not in a mean way)

Oh! And Gordon, immediately, is like "Please call me Gordon!", like, first day of class because he doesn't like being called Dr. Freeman or Mr. Freeman, partly because he wants his classes more informal and partly because the only people who use those titles are Mr. Coolatta and Tommy respectively and he kind of wants to keep it that way

Gordon who loves teaching and loves his classes but gets super stressed about it sometimes. and sometimes he needs to cancel a class/lecture on a whim because he really can't do it that day and he's super apologetic about it to his students

So in turn he's very lenient with his students and deadlines or grades or attendance and is always willing to give out makeup work or extra credit or help if someone needs it, whether it's a short leave of absence or whatever for mental or physical health.

Because he knows, he's well aware of how it is and doesn't want to put pressure on his students.

He's there to teach and help, not to hinder and harm.

So if a student shoots him an email 3 minutes before class that they're going to have to miss it, for whatever reason, he always sends them his personal notes for what they'll be missing

J - he would be a wonderful professor. really chill and really funny, really supportive but like? would have really interesting classes. he would be so clearly passionate about his work

V - Gordon's the kind of professor who like,

talks about Benrey all the time but never mentions a name, just "my partner"

"My partner ate the entire raw ham I bought last night."

"My partner got into a spat with the raccoons in the dumpster and... somehow trained them and named them? So we have three trained raccoons who take my trash out in exchange for pizza crust or other food."

"My partner got hit by a car. Don't worry, he's okay, not a scratch! The car on the other hand...."

So when the students learn that Gordon's partner is Benrey, all hell breaks loose.

J - i love that they're like "WHAT IS WRONG WITH BENREY THEY SOUND INSANE"

V - He still doesn't really name Benrey, it's habit, but he knows his students know and always likes to watch as a bunch of Benrey's viewers leave comments in chat asking if X thing really happened only to freak out when the answer is always yes.

J - benrey probably gets annoyed getting those comments lol

they're like (tuts loudly and throws their head back to shout at gordon from the other room) "BRO STOP SHARING SECRETS ABOUT ME!"

V - [ GRae17 donated $5: Did you really train three raccoons to take out the trash? ]

"thanks for the donation. and you bet your lil ass i did. those fuckers were, uh, sulking around and stealing my shoes what else was i supposed to do? 's all cool tho, bro, bc now i got my raccoons to do my bidding, so you better watch out el-em-ay-oh"

"i bet'cha $10 gordon told you, huh? man can't keep his mouth shut about me, always gotta, gotta be spilling my secrets n shit. 's not fair, but y'know what? i got the good dirt on him so, heh."

J - HALF OF THE CHAT IS RLY CONFUSED THO

V - And you see Gordon in the background, grading papers, slowly look up and glare at Benrey as Benrey starts telling a tale of how Gordon ate pizza out of a public trash can on a dare, just because he got so fed up with their and the science teams pestering and teasing.

Half the chat who aren't Gordon's students are like "how do you know this shit, [username]?"

"oh Benrey's boyfriend is my Theoretical Physics professor!"

"WHAT?"

Sometimes when Gordon finishes his lesson/lecture but they still have time left in the block, and Benrey's streaming he will open the stream on the projector and they as a class roast and tease the shit out of Benrey

J - benrey sees the message that theyre watching them on the projector and they're like "oh damn... putting me on a pedestal here lol"

V - "ohhhh yooo it's my boyfriend! gordon!!!! hey!!!!!"

[ GFeetman donated $5: My class is watching and one of my students wants to tell you that her grandmother is better at this game than you. Her grandmother has been dead for 20 years. ]

"....hey wh-i-'s my first time playing wadda hell? your student is mean, you're mean, gordon meanman and the baby meanmen!!!!"

"el-em-ef-ay-oh, that stage was easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy, el-oh-el."

[ GFeetman donated $5: My students say you saying lmfao and lol out loud is cringe and that you're 'hashtag cancelled' ]

"i'll fuckin show the baby meanmen class cringe, gonna cancel me bc im fuckin' epic? more baller than any of them? they wish they were as cool as me, bet they just, uh, bunch of nerdlings, lil scientists in training n shit. wish they could play vidya gaems like i do."

[ GFeetman donated $5: They're all laughing at you now. You're not helping your case, babe <3 ]

"hey!"

J - benrey is all whiny when gordon gets home

V - "why is your class so mean to meeee, what did i dooooo? what did you dooooo?"

"Well, first off, they're a bunch of 17, 18, and 19 year olds, of course they're going to be mean. Second, it's not my fault you're weird."

"offended gasp!"

"Did you just say 'offended gasp' out loud?"

"....no i dont know what you're talking about, tryin'a change the subject, im gonna, gonna break up with you. take half the house-"

"My point stands, Ben. I love you but you're weird as fuck sometimes."


	75. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Dr Freeman examining on Giant Benrey, pissing and then getting pissed on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is our longest chapter so far, and probably my (Jazzmedic's) favourite scenario ever
> 
> Please be warned, there is a LOT of kinky shit going on here so I thought I'd warn you now because I couldn't fit it all in the chapter title
> 
> CW Sizeplay, medical kink, degradation, mouthplay, wetting, watersports and GIANT watersports. 
> 
> You have been warned, enjoy!

J - kinda changing the subject but I feel like sometimes benrey calls gordon doctor during sex

because it makes gordon go a bit crazy

V - At first it's like

teasing? a little mocking

"Doctor~" with like, an edge that's mocking

J - god but.. benrey notices that gordon stiffens and like lets out this heavy breath in response that just REEKS with arousal

V - but Gordon reacts to it by flushing and stuttering before straightening up

J - benrey is like.. "oh... he likes this".. and stores that away in their brain for later use

V - God! FUck!! Imagine Benrey domming and calling Gordon doctor in a tone of voice that's just so undermining, the 'subject' is in charge now and he's powerless to stop it

and Gordon goes from like, maybe a 4 to a 10 in arousal in .02 seconds

J - but also dom gordon getting called Dr Freeman by benrey

V - Benrey has Gordon pinned down, a knee between his legs, and just goes, "what'cha gonna do about it now, Doctor?"

Dom Gordon being called Dr. Freeman and getting more dommy!!!

"So.... Dr. Freeman-"

"You're right, I am a Doctor, Benrey, and you better not forget it. Now, be a good boy for me, hmm?"

J - I like both scenarios a lot

I love subject benrey role play so so so much

esp if he's in more of a bestial form or... giant

giant monster benrey

V - Giant Monster Benrey

Being dommed by a small gordon

J - WHAT IF SMALL GORDON ROLE-PLAYING AS A... AS A SCIENTIST AND EXPERIMENTING ON BENREY

tying them down.. stepping all over their body and pressing down on their crotch.. making inquisitive hums.. calling them a specimen

V - Poking and prodding and pulling, writing things down on a clipboard, very calculating and professional, scientifically watching how Benrey reacts to stimuli, both physical and mental

J - not properly acknowledging benrey directly... so dehumanising it's so hot

V - His words are emotionally detached (or as much so as Gordon is able to make it, there's always a hint or a slight edge to his voice that betrays, well, everything) as he regards Benrey as nothing more than a scientific marvel, an experiment gone oh so right, a specimen that needs to be recorded and tested and looked at from every angle

And Benrey is sporting one of the worst boners he's ever had

And Gordon keeps looking at it and humming in interest as he watches it twitch and bob and leak but does nothing further to relieve Benrey, instead he moves elsewhere to take notes

J - I like the idea of benrey begging to get touched and all gordon is doing is stating that the specimen is "being vocal and getting agitated"... not replying

V - Speaking the entire time, things like "The Subject appears to react to..." and whatnot and Benrey's trying so hard not to blow their load right there when the heel of Gordon's boot grinds down against his nipple

J - they're trying to buck up against him as well... but they're tied down PRETTY tight... and gordon is good at keeping his balance as benrey tries to squirm

V - "Specimen B3N-R3Y seems to be getting restless, struggling against their bonds and growling, though to what I am unsure."

"its to you not fuckin' touching me, please just fuckin'-"

"They speak in an inhuman language, though I have an inkling they aren't saying anything worthwhile."

"-touch me, i'm begging you gordon please please, fuck-"

"The Subject's body shifts and changes, right now it's spitting out colorful lights from several mouths along it's torso and face. The lights are a.... rust color, I'll have to look into the meanings of these lights and specific colors and patterns at a later time."

"c'mon you know what rust means, bro, just-"

"And the Subject is once again babbling in it's alien language, lashing out at me with some tentacle-like appendages and trying to throw me off. It's no matter, I'll put it back in it's place."

And Gordon once again grinds his boot against Benrey's nipple and he jerks, tentacles stilling and more Sweet Voice billowing out from his mouths. Gordon gives him a pointed look that screams 'behave' before going back to his observations

J - whenever gordon steps off of benrey they whine so fucking loudly

I like the idea of gordon working benrey up SO MUCH that they get to the point where they're cursing and being like 

"god gordon.. you're so fucking annoying.. i fucking hate you man. you prick. ill fucking kill you if you don't touch my cock soon man.. gonna fucking bite you like a rat. ill eat you you little bitch uuuuughh"

it takes a lot for benrey to get to that point. you really have to work them up and piss them OFF

gordon turns towards benrey's face when they say that and he smirks at them. Gordon is so glad to get THIS reaction from benrey

I really like... the idea of gordon examining parts of benrey's body... making them open their mouth and examining their maw, tongue and teeth... before looking at their cock and pressing their finger into their slit

trailing a rubber gloved hand up the side of their giant cock and pressing a couple of fingers into their slit and pulling out precum.. stretching his fingers out to watch it stick to the gloves.. maybe smell it.. before rubbing it off on their cock again to dry his hand

V - m...maybe he licks

makes an inquisitive "hmmmmm~"

J - and benrey is fucking LOSING it over that

trying to buck their hips to try and get more friction.. any sort of friction... maybe they'll get lucky and knock gordon over with their cock.. but they're tied down tight.. they can't move

I don't think gordon would give benrey any release until he's gotten off himself.. probably pretending like he's curious to see the aliens reaction to human genitals... strips off his pants, boxers and shoes... makes his way to benrey's face

lets benrey smell his arousal.. how wet he is as he straddles benrey's face and grinds down against their closed lips

V - gets himself off first, but still with the air of 'this is for research' ooooOOUg

J - keeping that dominating role. but he has to hold back moaning as benrey rolls out their tongue and grinds it against his soaking wet cunt

[Later continued]

J - wanna continue kinda with what I was talking ab

wanna think about how maybe gordon can get big benrey off

V - he'd use a lot of his body, i'd assume. but maybe just gordon's tiny hands is enough as well

J - I'd love to think he'd start with just his hands.. working benrey back up after not being touched for so long.. focusing mostly on the head and fingering their slit.. kissing along the glands and feeling under the foreskin.. before grinding himself against the cock with his whole body

V - Benrey can feel how warm Gordon is and is straining against his binds as desperately as he can but not being able to, or really wanting to, break them. Benrey moans and their hips twitch upwards, dragging Gordon along with the movement, but Gordon doesn't stop his ministrations just keeps running his hands, legs, chest, every part of him across Benrey's dick

J - kisses gently along benrey's slit.. maybe pushes their dick down to grind it against his cunt... maybe he let's benrey take out one arm... to grind gordon against their cock

also thinking a lot about... benrey getting gordon off with their mouth. like what I was saying earlier with gordon straddling benrey's face and their tongue rolling out and sliding along the underside of his cunt, rolling back and forth in waves and gordon rocking onto it whilst he clutches benrey's nose

driving benrey insane with the smell of his arousal

V - what if benrey came untouched just from eating gordon out

the smell and taste of him...

J - gordon hears them whimper underneath him... and rock their head a little bit... then when he turns around he can see their cock twitching and spurting out ropes of thick cum

V -their hips moving ever so slightly as they cum, and it's a lot

Gordon ends up stilling just to watch, eyes wide at the sheer amount of cum Benrey's spilling. Breaks character and whispers a little, "woah"

J - I think Benrey’s heart would skip a little bit at that... making gordon so surprised he breaks character

then Gordon gets right back to it... “Hm.... an interesting development ... seems like the specimen likes pleasing humans. Very bizarre. It climaxed without any physical stimulation, and it appears to be a lot of.... semen.... I will have to examine this further”

V - Benrey gets right back into character as well and continues to eat Gordon out

J - presses their tongue up against gordon harder and with a small growl, making the man squeak at the sudden pressure

god... benrey trying to get gordon to break character again

V - he wants to break the man, all bets are off now

J - they’re kinda mad that gordon has been ignoring them for so long... and that they didn’t manage to cum all over Gordon’s precious scientist outfit

V - they warp and twist and transform until one, if not both of their arms are free and grab gordon in a firm, yet gentle, hold and press him down against their tongue, mercilessly pressing the muscle up against gordon's cunt and dick, tasting and smelling how fucking aroused gordon is

J - god and gordon just lets it happen, suddenly melting in Benrey’s hold... because gordon is just as touched starved as benrey right now. leans back into their touch and moans aloud as he’s being pressed down hard against the rolling muscle

he’s still trying to comment on it tho I bet.., trying to keep up the role play... but benrey goes “shhhhhhhh, doctor” in that rumbling and echoey eldritch voice that makes gordon melt ,.. and being so close to Benrey’s face makes the sound echo through his body from his cunt to the hair on his head

V - Gordon shudders and moans and really can't keep up appearances, especially when Benrey asks, "is this what you wanted, hmm, Doctor Freeman?" And the way they call Gordon doctor is so demeaning that he squeezes his eyes shut and nods, gasping and moaning and shaking in Benrey's grip and against their tongue.

His eyes crack open to see Benrey staring up at him like an apex predator and suddenly the roles are reversed and they're the one in charge. Gordon can only hold on for the ride as they grind their tongue against him and rub his head with a single finger, run another down the plains of his back, and Gordon is so suddenly at the edge of his orgasm that he has to shut his eyes again because the world around him starts to spin and his ears start to ring. He babbles out Benrey's name and his hands scramble for purchase against their nose and cheeks as they chuckle and the noise sends white-hot spikes of arousal stabbing through Gordon. "Come on, Doctor, you can do it," Benrey coos, and Gordon openly sobs as the sound rumbles through him and shoves him into his orgasm, heat and pleasure flaring under his skin and in his stomach and up his throat until he sobs again and curls up slightly in Benrey's hold to shake through his climax.

J - Benrey laps at him through his spasms, humming eagerly as a Gordon keens and whines, leaning into their touch. As much as they love Gordon domming the shit out of them, after being worked up for so long with Gordon’s teasing words and touches, they finally get to hold Gordon tight in their hand, squeeze him and drive him senseless. They only continue after Gordon has cum against their tongue, loving the way he spasms against the muscle and gives high whines of overstimulation. “B...Benrey please... Please Benrey... Too much.. Ple- Aah!” Gordon tries to beg but is cut off as Benrey slides him slightly into their maw, sharp teeth catching against the man’s skin slightly. They pause for a moment, listening to Gordon’s heavy breathing and moans as their hot breath washes over his still sensitive skin. If he wants, he can easily get out of this with the safe word, but as Gordon gives no indication to say it, Benrey happily continues.

V - listen i was gonna ask.... how u feel about some overstim pee bc

J - all pee is made equal under god

V - "Ben, ah-st-ah-p," Gordon whines and flinches from their tongue, trying to get a hold of a tooth or or their lip to get some leverage, but the surfaces are too slick, his hands too small, their fingers too tight. He twitches and squirms in his mouth and it sends something predatory in Benrey's mind licking it's chops in glee, curling warmly in his chest as Gordon's voice pitches up an octave and cracks harshly as he continues to beg. 

"Wha's wrong, 'fraid 'm gonna eat'cha?" Benrey asks around Gordon, voice muffled slightly and sending daggers through Gordon's body again. Gordon just gives a wordless whimper and jerks again, hands still sliding against their lips to no avail. "C'mon, you had your fun, Doctor, 's my turn now."

Their tongue jerks up against Gordon and he heaves a broken noise, hands balling into fists. "N-ah-no, no please I-BENREY!" Gordon cries, voice shrill, and Benrey actually startles at that, afraid they hurt him until something warm, and wet, and distinctly salty splashes onto their tongue and their eyes widen in excitement. "No-uh, I'm sorry!" Gordon covers his face with his hands and moans under his breath as he starts to piss himself, dripping down his thighs and directly onto Benrey's tongue every time the push up against him. They continue their movements and force more piss from him, even as Gordon gives a half-sob half-moan and removes a hand to bury into his hair.

J - Benrey is so excited at that, savouring the distinct salty taste of Gordon’s piss splashing against their tongue and down the darkness of their throat. They don’t let up either, lapping and grinding their tongue harder against Gordon’s over sensitive cunt until every drop is pushed out of him from stimulation alone, scoring the sounds of Gordon’s desperate and painful moans into their memory forever. “Fuuccchhgg yeeeettthhhh” they mumble around Gordon in their mouth, moaning as they then lick the man clean.

V - but does gordon have it in him for another orgasm or is he gonna tap out like a chickenshit?

J - another orgasm against benreys dick

if benreys hands are free.... benrey will rip off the rest of Gordon’s clothes and rub him against their cock

V - like.... a toy. 

Gordon's shuddering and overstimulated gasps slowly become heady moans and shallow thrusts of his hips, and Benrey wriggles in place like an overexcited dog at the fact that they got the man turned on again. They pull him from their mouth with a wet pop and dangle him for a moment, simply taking in his flushed complexion, the hand still tugging his hair and his hips bucking against nothing, the way he gleans and shines with their saliva. Neither have words in them right now other than a choked, "please," from Gordon, said through his fingers still covering his mouth.

Benrey slowly lowers the man until he's hovering over their once-again hard cock, leaking precum graciously onto their stomach. They drop him into their palm and gently take his shirt and lab off (knowing if it ripped or got dirty they wouldn't hear the end of it) and toss them to the side before lowering him into their cock and resting him there for a moment. Gordon instantly grinds his hips downwards, pressing his forehead and hands against their dick as he pants tiny breaths across their skin.

Benrey gives an inquisitive thrust of their hips and Gordon responds in kind with one of his own and both are pleased as punch to figure out Benrey's spit works well as a lubricant, their skin sliding easily and without friction against each other. Benrey holds Gordon in place and moves their hips again, dragging his cock slowly across Gordon's body, hearing him spit a sharp moan at the feeling. Benrey groans as well and does it again, tiny hands rubbing as far as they can reach as he fucks up against Gordon's body.

J - And they’re both moaning at this point, each giving a sharp and hard thrust into each other before pausing to regain their breaths, both already so sensitive from a mix of being overstimulated and not nearly enough. Gordon struggles to hold on sometimes, squeaking as his whole body jolts with each thrust of Benrey’s hips, and with each sudden movement, it gives another hard grind directly against his cunt

V - Gordon's voice wavers into a high keen every time they move their hips, tears gathering into the corners of his eyes as he drools and tries to get as much movement against his cunt and dick as possible. He makes a sound that can only be described as a whinny and moves just a little bit quicker, and Benrey follows suit, movements speeding up and growing sloppy. Neither are going to last long, not this time, and that's okay.

Benrey angles their hips and Gordon has a full-body shudder before a strung-out, trembling noise somewhere between a whine, sob, and moan explodes from his chest and he cums against Benrey's cock, absolute nonsense dripping from his lips like spit as Benrey continues to use his body and chase their own orgasm. They cum, all over their hand and Gordon and their stomach when their dick slips against Gordon's cunt again and he cries and yammers their name like a broken record.

J - gordon is fucking BEAT after all that... just laying there on top of benrey's softening cock with their heavy hand over his back. he can't move, instead just lays there and tries to breathe get back his energy. soon though, he realises how GROSS he feels, covered in an awful mix of benrey's saliva and cum

V - oh hmm we have different ideas...

Going with yours.. Somft

Gordon wants a bath. He says as much and feels Benrey laugh at him, giving them a dirty look the best he can over the curve of their stomach. But they comply, scooping him into their hands like an insect and sitting up, shrinking down to a more manageable size and holding a spent Gordon bridal-style in their arms. They teleport the two of them back into the apartment from wherever they were and Benrey sets Gordon on the floor (because he is adamant about not messing up the furniture or the bed) while they start a bath.

J - oh? tell me your idea as well please please please please

V - Benrey could keep going, but Gordon actually sobs, not a moaning sob of pleasure, but one of pure overstimulation. Benrey instantly sits up and picks the man up to cradle in his hands, licking his thumb to best clean Gordon off with light strokes. "hey, you, uh, you good? need to stop? lil breather?" Gordon wipes his face, trying to stop the tears that fall down his cheeks but failing as he gives a shaky nod. Cleaned off to the best of his ability, Benrey brings Gordon up to his face and leans in, sighing in relief when Gordon presses his forehead against theirs. "hey what's wrong?"

"I-I dunno just," he sniffs and rubs his face against Benrey's much larger one, his hands coming up to press against their forehead as well. "Just needed t-to stop. Sorry-"

Benrey moves Gordon until they can rub their cheek against him and frowns, "don't need to be sorry, 'm sorry." They hear Gordon's breath hitch and rub their cheek against him again. "c'mon don't cry, 's okay, you did good."

Gordon laughs, though it's wet, and pats Benrey's face. "I should be saying that to you," he weakly jokes. "What happened to me domming?"

Benrey stills and Gordon can feel them blush. "took too long," they mutter, yellow eyes glancing away. "being so mean to me, when i was bein' so good for you. had-had to show you who's really in charge."

"Uh-huh, sure. More like you got impatient and broke character."

"Nuh-uh never broke character, you broke character. all like 'wowwww look at them spill their gamer juice from their epic hog,' 'n, 'wanna be filled like a cream puff with benny's awesomesauce,' and shit."

Gordon actually laughs at this and smacks Benrey's nose lightly. "I said neither of those things-"

"you did-"

"Stop lying, I didn't! I may have broken character a little but I didn't say that!"

[ LATER CONTINUED MORE] 

J - okay..... this is really horny I have g/t brain rot

Gordon is completely spent after all that, practically boneless as he lays against the softening cock and tries to get his breath back. But, his surroundings begin to move as Benrey shifts from underneath him, slowly sitting up and moving those two giant legs upwards as they move to stand. The movement is slow for Gordon at his size, and he finds himself yelping slightly as he slides slowly off the cock, onto Benrey's soft balls and then onto the floor (don't worry about where this is btw, it's big enough that Benrey can stand up). Then, Gordon strains his neck upwards and watches in terror and awe as Benrey pushes himself onto their feet and stands at their full height, towering above Gordon so much that he can barely make out the details of the alien's face. Gordon gulps, and curses himself as his dick twitches with slight interest. He's obviously terrified at the sight, but can't help get a power trip over how BIG Benrey can be compared to him, how they could step forward and squish him out of existence. It was terrifying and exhilarating.

Seeing that Gordon was staring back up at them, still sticky and covered in their saliva and cum, Benrey gave a smirk and a wink at the little man. Carefully, they took a step backward, one which vibrated through Gordon's bones as it shook the ground, before wrapping a hand around their half hard cock and giving it a slow stroke. Gordon watches curiously as they pull the foreskin back slowly, exposing their glistening head, before aiming the dick downward and towards Gordon on the ground.

"might wanna hold your breath, babe" Benrey warns with a smug grin, before visibly relaxing their muscles and pissing directly onto Gordon below.

Gordon cries out and splutters as the heavy liquid splashes around him, never hitting him directly but drenching him nonetheless. He immediately feels a sense of pure embarrassment, feeling nothing more like a bug that Benrey is toying with, which is only heightened at this size.

Benrey isn't being completely cruel though, actually having a good amount of control over their bladder so the piss comes out in a small trickle rather than a straight stream. They weren't sure, but taking the full pressure of their piss would definitely hurt little Gordon, and they only wanted to hurt the man's pride, not his body. They want to tilt their head back, close their eyes at the bliss of finally releasing, but watching Gordon sputter and squirm under their stream is way too hot to look away from

  
  


Gordon cries out and calls Benrey an asshole, tells them to stop, but it only makes drops of it spill into his mouth. So, eventually he just tenses there and takes it, hair and body now completely drenched with the smell and taste of alien urine, which luckily doesn't smell bad like human urine, but is still degrading as fuck to be covering in it.

Eventually, Benrey stops, after emptying their bladder, and gives a few shakes of their cock to get those last pesky drops off.

"there we go... muuuuchhh better"

"I hate you man," Gordon says in a small voice, curled in on himself as he peeks up at the giant. "I'm fucking drenched now."

"hey man. just doing you a favour." Benrey says with a tut, suddenly crouching down and making the man squeak with surprise, as he's suddenly met with the sight of two giant thighs either side of him, and a giant flaccid cock in the centre of them. "was just cleaning you bro, you were covered in nasty shit. Gordon grossman"

V - He's so mad, fuming but he cant do anything because Benrey is so big and his fucking dick is betraying him and stiffening up and Gordon's going to bust a tooth with how hard he's clenching his jaw.

J - He's just so fucking embarrassed it's making him mad. He was supposed to be the dom today, but instead Benrey shoved his giant Benrey ass into his plans and literally pissed all over them. He's gonna have to get the dude back someday. But first, he's gonna be mad at Benrey and himself over how hot that just was


	76. Benrey/Gordon - Benrey works at Starbucks

V - omg omg benrey getting a job at like, starbucks or smth bc they're lowkey bored at the house all day alone while Gordon's working

and Joshie gets dropped off n Gordon knows Joshie'll wanna see Benrey so THIS exchange happens

[ https://zackisontumblr.tumblr.com/post/637851394883403776 ](https://zackisontumblr.tumblr.com/post/637851394883403776) [video of a Starbucks drive through, person in the car hands over the worker in the window a baby, and then the worker hands the driver a cup of coffee]

J - the trade off

V - Benrey works at starbucks only so they can eat all the unsold cookies at the end of the night

J - also gordon likes to drop round every morning as well before his first lecture to get coffee

V - Ben's coworkers dont know they're dating so they constantly try and get him to stop flirting and actually ask the cute professor out

One of them writes Ben's number on the cup and Gordon loses it in the car

J - benrey hands gordon the coffee and says "here you go.. i spat in it for you"

gordon can't drive forward because he's laughing so hard at the number on the cup

V - "'s the Benrey special, pissed in ur coffee." -deadpan

"Wow, thanks man, I appreciate it" -deadpan

"bENREY YOU CANT SAY THAT TO CUSTOMERS WHAT IF HE CALLS THE MANAGER?"

"he wont."

"How do you know he won't?"

"bc he wont. trust me."

gordon comes in the next day and a similar exchange happens and Oh. the other baristas realize benrey is trying to flirt oh no, the poor man. he needs help, never gonna get dick like that!

J - oh my god their coworkers trying to help benrey get gordon but little do they know

and every day benrey says something weirder

i do think it would be cute tho if benrey drew a little heart on the cup

or a crudely drawn dick

it's a roulette which gordon is gonna get

V - "get out of my starbucks" written across the lid one day and Gordon snorts and almost chokes on his coffee

OH MY GOD "cuter than kittens" written on the cup and the coworkers think its adorable but both Benrey and Gordon know the real meaning

Gordon flushes and has to try so hard not to laugh until he stumbles into his car

J - one day just "whore" is written on it and gordon doesn't notice until he's in the lecture

V -"Uhhh, Gordon?"

"Mm?"

"Why does your coffee cup say 'whore'?"

"...WHAT?!"

J - then gordon just starts cackling

do you think benrey's coworkers would ever get it and realise that they're already dating

V - Gordon's class is left wondering who at Starbucks thinks Gordon's a whore, why do they think that, and why does he keep going back???

Oh yeah finally Gordon just kisses Ben as they hand him his cup and everyone is like "good job man" and he has to break it to them that they've been dating for a long time. Longer than Ben's been working there, at least

J - maybe Ben writes something really cute on the cup and gordon can't help himself from kissing benrey on the cheek before leaving

V - It's a "I'm going to be home late so it's your turn for dinner, okay i gotta go, bye," kind of kiss as Gordon leaves because he's kind of distracted and doesn't think about it

oh i like urs

J - both are very cute... very domestic

benrey just straight up writes "I love you" on the cup and gordon gets all emotional and pulls benrey into a kiss

V - their banter doesnt change and shit like "i fucked ur cup before putting coffee in, bro" is a 

weekly occurrence. always on tuesdays, for some reason

but they kiss more when gordon gets his coffee

J - i love the "i pissed in this cup"

V - "this aint coffee its pee btw, thought id tell you"

"...I think you need to go to the doctor if your piss is this color, buddy."


	77. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Xenrey swallowing a horny Gordon (vore warning ofc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO boy please be warned this chapter contains vore!
> 
> This is soft vore in a macro/micro scenario

V - so first of all, i blame you /jk

But, I............ thought about Vore last night

and just. well

J - OH????????

V - I was thinking about Big Benny and it just.

Went into Vore territory and I thought "oh marv would like this" idk

okay but

Theyre fooling around on Xen, and Benrey is of course Large. It's just kind of lowkey, neither are quite domming or subbing just taking turns getting each other off when Gordon brings up the question. Asks Benrey if it's possible to... maybe... be swallowed, if that was a think that could be safe. Or just, held in their mouth or something.

And Benrey grins, because this is something they wanted to do for a while but never brought up, and they're like "hell yeah i can make it as safe as a ballpit, bro."

J -hhnn.... yesss of course.. because benrey can shapeshift whatever they can make is SUPER safe

and benrey is so excited at the idea... they love the idea of having gordon so close.. protecting gordon... holding him inside their tummy..

V - Gordon getting off to being eaten and Benrey getting off on both eating Gordon and Gordon fucking jerking off in his stomach

I dont. know the logistics of this but Benrey can feel every movement of Gordon's, every moan, shift of his hips, every time he bucks against his own hand. He can't hear Gordon, not physically, but

J - not being able to see him but feeling him squirm and arch and his feet digging into the walls of their stomach as he works himself inside of benrey.. h

V - Fuck Gordon can hear and feel Benrey's voice everywhere, through every single inch of his body and it turns him on so much that he's on the verge of losing his mind and he can only imagine what Benrey's doing

Everytime Benrey moans it rattles Gordon's bones, and his hands move a little quicker, a lite more sloppily as his arousal spikes that much higher and Gordon swears he's never been this turned on before in his Life

J - and.. and the closer that benrey gets to climaxing.. their walls begin to clench around gordon.. embracing him and making him feel even hotter

being able to hear benrey's heartbeat and moans so close... so close that it's vibrating around him and rattling in his bones... it makes it so much more intense as he gets closer and closer to cumming

V - Gordon has such an intense orgasm that he screams, curling up into a ball as he rocks his hips against his hand, and it's so loud Benrey can hear it and thats what makes them cum with a desperate moan of their own

J - and when benrey cums their stomach clenches hard around gordon through his own aftershocks.. similar to a tight hug that benrey would give him when they pound deep inside gordon and fill him with their cum. it's so fucking intense and they both love it

V - how. how does gordon get out. Benrey teleport him?

J - yea just no clip him out

phase hand through tummy and gently get him out

on god i love vore so much

V - im. starting to see the appeal

J - I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you


	78. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Benrey pissing on leather daddy Gordon and cleaning it all with their mouth

J - gordon dressed in full leather daddy gear.... pressing benrey over... and big benrey as well.. like at least 10 feet tall.. and fingering them mercilessly and making them piss themselves all over the bed and all over their clothes

V - Maybe he was prepping them so they could take his strap but he realized how bad Benrey had to pee and went full Mean Bastard mode...

J - yesss.. calling them a dirty little slut... massaging against their prostate whilst they piss everywhere

the piss got all over gordon's shoes and leather pants... so.. so he makes benrey clean it up with their mouth

lick gordon all over until he's clean of their mess

V - Pushes them down with his boot and presses the toe to Benrey's lips and says, "clean it."

J - and they make a small whimper before going straight to it... sucking the tip of the boat and sliding their tongue all over the leather... cleaning it eagerly.. glowing eyes looking up at gordon from the floor

  
  


V - Gordon staring impassively down at them like he couldn't care less, maybe a hint of annoyance Benrey got his outfit dirty......

J - then when gordon is satisfied with the cleaning, he takes his boot and directs benrey how to position themself. presses the sole against their cheek and presses them hard to the floor, laid on their back.. before just slowing walking down the side of their body... and pressing it hard against their cock

V - Benrey fucking moans and Gordon presses harder, feeling their hips buck up against his foot from the sheer force of it. M...maybe he keeps doing this until Benrey's drooling and their eyes are unfocused, and then he shoves them onto their stomach, uses his foot to raise their hips, and then rams into them with his strap with no warning. Good thing they already were prepped...

J - and benrey just cries out.. a fucking low moan and a "ffuuuccckk yeeeaaaaaa"

then gordon grabs their hair, pulls their head back harsh and rough. "Quiet" he growls into benrey's ear

maybe he quiets benrey by spanking him hard across the ass

gordon gets some fancy leather combat boots... as a treat

and benrey is immediately like AWOOGA HUMINA HUMINA

V - those really good expensive ones

hold on gotta think about gordon in boots for 5 hours straight

J - in ONLY boots

V - and a strap

J - sitting back on the armchair in their apartment... wearing his thick black strap and leather boots. and ONLY those.. his legs spread with benrey kneeling between them, nuzzling their face against the hair on gordon's knees and thighs, whimpering and whining for attention, whilst gordon props his head up with one hand, looking down with disinterest

maybe benrey is wearing a plug... been working themselves open all day.. and as they kneel there, they begin sucking and licking at the strap between gordon's legs.. getting it nice and slick for gordon to use on them


	79. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Dom Benrey and extreme piss stuff

J - thinks ab piss

what if benrey was fucking gordon's throat and they pissed down his throat without missing a beat.. never once falling out of rhythm.. and not letting gordon pull off their cock.. just gripping his ponytail and fucking into his mouth, listening to gordon choke and gag for a second before relaxing and swallowing everything.... a few drops get out the sides of his mouth as benrey pulls far out and back in again, but swallows whatever stays in like a good boy

just grunting and sighing with relief as their release down gordon's throat... then just keeping that pace as their chase an orgasm as well... eventually cumming ropes down his throat as well

V - But god Benrey pulling Gordon's hair and making him swallow everything, not giving him a chance to breath or anything, holding him in place as they bury themself as far as they can, Gordon's nose pressed against their stomach and him trying so hard not to gag as their cock hits the back of this throat

mmmmmmmmmmaybe........................................... gordon cums untouched just from being manhandled and b...benrey punishes him...................................

J - gordon has just been rocking back and forth... and just that minor movement and friction has made him cum untouched... and benrey can tell when the man whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut... and then has to punish gordon

how does... how would benrey punish him

V - overstims him until

until he pisses himself

J - doesn't even go anywhere near his cunt.. doesn't even touch his dick in a nice way.. just rubs and overstimulates it to hell until gordon is spasming and nearly crying from the painful sensation... then is pissing all over benrey's hand.... and benrey is still rubbing violently at his cock even through the stream

V - their hand is still in Gordon's hair and tugging the strands tight, one of Gordon's hands wrapped around their wrist like he's trying to stop them. But he's not pulling or pushing their arm away, just holding on like a lifeline, hand clenched so hard his knuckles are white. His other is in a tight fist at his side, shaking as he jerks and twitches under Benrey's harsh touch

J - and benrey calls him a dirty little slut... “not even pushing them away... just taking it like a bitch.”

I.. i like the idea of benrey not even letting him cum properly after that. just.

then grabs gordon tighter around the ponytail, pulling him forward and shoving his face against the piss he made on the floor... rubbing his nose in it and calling him dirty... making gordon then clean it with his tongue... and THEN he can cum

V - Holding him down, with force, not letting up a fraction as Gordon struggles a bit, just tightening their grip in his hair in a warning until he laps up the piss from the floor, until there's not even a single drop left, until Gordon's whining and red faced. And even then they hold him down as they press their fingers into him without warning. Two of them, thick and stretching him and making his voice tremble. Then they fingerfuck his cunt without mercy, adding a third, then a forth until he's full to the brim and crying, voice cracking and clawing hard enough at the floor to leave actual marks

J - still pinning his fucking face to the ground as well fuck...

and stretching gordon so fucking wide on those fingers…

then.. benrey reaches their thumb down, pressing at the underside of gordon's cock and it's like electric.. immediately gordon is crying out and clenching around benrey, cumming so intensely and painfully... he's practically twitching as he goes through the aftershocks, riding it out and lazily thrusting back onto benrey's hand... not being emptied until benrey gets bored of seeing gordon stretched out on them... which takes a lot longer than expected

V - They occasionally move their hand or rub his cock or press up into him, just to watch him writhe and beg and try and stop it, pushing uselessly at their hand, yet never once even coming close to saying their safeword

J - eventually.. benrey is calling gordon a good boy again.. looking so gorgeous.. such a pretty slut stretched out on their fingers like this... and gordon starts sobbing at that, burying his face into his arms and rocking his hips gently...


	80. NSFW Benrey/Gordon- Gordon tied down and overstimulated until he pisses

V - I had a piss thought if you want to hear it

I think I kinda sorta mentioned this a whiiile ago? I'm not sure but

J - let's hear it

V - Short version is:

Benrey ties Gordon up, and teases and edges him until he pisses himself, and even after doesn't stop until Gordon's begging like he's going to die.

J - god i love this idea so much

edging him over and over until he can't hold his bladder in any further

V - But not even, like. Fully, just fleeting light touches, never properly touching him or his dick, not even taking his underwear off. Just the lightest touches against his chest, stomach, arms, face, clothed crotch. But never a full touch.

And Gordon gets so sensitive and turned on after a while of doing this that even those barebones brushes of Benrey's fingers sends shocks up his spine, makes his cunt drip, makes him so horny he can't even think

J - fuck.. those gentle touches.. would be so much. stroking along gordon's thighs and chest.. kissing his throat

god and his cunt would be aching so much to be filled and touched

and. and benrey presses on gordon's stomach..

V - Lightly, barely even any pressure at all, while a single finger runs across his clothed dick, feeling how wet the fabric is just from Gordon being so turned on. But that little push combined with the torturously light stimulation has Gordon shivering and leaking, a small, almost negligible amount of piss. So small Benrey wouldn't have noticed, because Gordon sure didn't. But they can smell it, even that little amount is so strong they can almost taste it, so they continue to rub their finger across Gordon's clothed cunt, rub tiny, featherlight circles on his dick, and juuust barely press on his stomach.

And it happens. Again, and again, Gordon moaning and trying to press up against Benrey's finger and not knowing, small spurts that slowly start to get bigger the more Benrey makes it happen. Tiny leaks turning into large leaks as his bladder's forced to give in. Until Gordon gasps, and flinches, and fully pisses himself.

All while Benrey continues to lightly play with his dick.

J - god.. stroking across his cock even as he's pissing

then as the last few dribbles of piss leak out of gordon, leaving him whimpering and twitching.. benrey pulls his underwear to one side and pushes three of their thick fingers straight into his cunt


	81. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Borrower Gordon in Benrey’s underwear and getting pissed on then shower sex

J - gordon being in benrey's underwear.. and benrey pissing themselves

im gonna use borrower gordon because it works

but like.. benrey having gordon in his underwear all day ... laid back on the couch and playing games all day .... going thru tons of mountain dew and energy drinks .. whilst gordon makes himself comfy and naps against their flaccid cock ... but their bladder is slowly getting filled through the day. a nice weight in their stomach and against their prostate... and soon they cant help themselves but palm themselves through their sweats... pressing at their tummy with their other hand. and each time they grope at their cock, they just press gordon up against their hardening flesh

V - how does gordon react?

J - i mean.. first it'd wake him up ... and then he's immediately be squirming and groaning.. those thick fingers pressing up against him in all the nice ways.. and he can feel benrey's heartbeat through their cock .. and can hear them purring under him . he'd probably be grinding happily against it as well. the smell would be intoxicating to him lol

  
  


V - I bet Benrey would be able to feel Gordon shifting and moving against their cock, only making them more turned on

J - yea for sure. benrey would stiffen more at feeling gordon move about.. clearly aroused himself from the way the little dude straddles their cock and begins to give them a little bit of wet friction as he grinds his cunt on it...

and they'd definitely want to get their cock out.. to watch gordon get himself off on them.. and maybe jerk off and cum all over his little body. but... they need to piss SO bad.. and this is a way sexier idea

they wouldn't just drown poor gordon without a warning tho.. and would pull their waistband away from them for a second to peer down into their underwear... dick twitching as they see the sight of their lil boyfriend getting so worked up over their cock..

they'd say "gordo.. i rly need to piss... and.. i dont wanna get up.. but i need to go.. bad". and they'd punctuate that need with another hard knead at their cock with their spare hand, squeezing gordon up against the flesh hard.. pushing a moan out of him. Gordon would give a grin, getting the hint

"as long as you get me out soon after. you can do whatever the fuck you want, benrey." gordon says, giving a smirk and a lil thumbs up. and benrey immediately snaps their waistband back into place, sitting back with their legs spread wide.. going back to palming eagerly at their erection.. other hand teasing at their full bladder with gentle presses

V - yeah? benrey piss himself and his tiny boyfriend momence?

J - and gordon definitely helps along... licking at benrey's slit and grinding more against their cock... just making them wanna wet themselves more

maybe a little dribble comes out first, and benrey moans and gasps. not expecting it to come out so soon. but they can feel how it quickly seeps through their clothes.. as well as feeling gordon tense against their cock. surprised as he's suddenly doused with the overwhelming heat and scent of piss

then as benrey presses down with their palm one more time, squeezing their fingers around their cock, pressing gordon fully against their flesh.. they finally let go with a groan. releasing their bladder.. first with a gentle leak... a dark wet patch spreading quickly across their sweatpants.. soon turning into a hard stream that drips onto the couch and floor below... and they're throwing their head back and gasping as gordon squirms in their grip. moaning and sputtering at the onslaught of their piss

V - he's being literally drenched in it. head to toe

J - soaking his clothes first... then his hair and then he's drenched to the skin.... just covered in Benrey's smell.. and it's so warm as well.. especially in the humid and now wet encasement of benrey's underwear

and their hard cock is pressing and pulsing against his cheek.. still eager for attention... and it's dribbling out the last few drops of the yellow liquid... plopping down onto gordon's lap.. and the heavy weight of benrey's clothes cling around his form and lay against Gordon's back...

it's so fucking hot... and gordon is so turned on.. especially when it was still coming out.. but as he feels benrey relax around him.. and the liquid quickly beginning to cool. he realises how much this kinda sucks.. and expresses as much as he begins to squirm and push against the wet fabric

benrey soon gets the hint tho, wincing as they pull back the sodden sweats and underwear, plucking their tiny, wet partner from against their dick

V - Gordon looks like a drowned rat with such a big pout on his face that Benrey laughs, only making Gordon pout harder

J - especially the borrower gordon design I use

with his fluffy mane.. ears and tail. he's literally a drowned rat

he's pouting but.. he's also flushing like crazy.. being dangled like this always makes him flush.. but his cunt is exposed and he's fucking horny.. not to mention seeing how worked up benrey is.. their hair is tousled, face bright red and their cock is resting heavy against their thigh below

V - Benrey makes some stupid quip about Gordon and Gordon half-heartedly starts kicking his legs and huffing "put me down I hate you I'm gonna go jack off somewhere else shut up god." it only makes Benrey laugh harder bc they both know Gordon isnt serious

J - i am wondering if they should. go shower together and benrey jerk themselves both off in the shower. or just do it there.. still soaked in piss

V round one in the piss and round two in the shower? /jk

J - gordon is like "man im filthy" and benrey is like.. "I can make you MORE filthy". cums on gordon

V - I think Gordon would be adamant about getting cleaned bc he doesn't like the feeling of piss in his fur!

But honestly if he's gonna get dirty might as well do it while already dirty, yknow

maybe they do it while still covered in piss and then in the shower Ben gives Gordon big shiny babydoll eyes for a second round and Gordon can't say no

J - absolutely

or benrey cums on gordon.. then benrey makes gordon cum in the shower

  
  


V - benny's washing him and notices gordon didnt cum and he's still turned on and is like "u want help w/ that, best friend?"

J - cleaning gordon off tenderly with those big hands... stroking and washing his hair and fur... then those touches lingering.. stroking down gordon's sides and thighs.. pressing against his cunt gently... leaning down and licking stripes up gordon's torso

OH NOTICES GORDON'S STILL TURNED ON.. because whilst benrey is cleaning gordon.. Gordon is leaning into touches.. bucking his hips up as benrey washes his thighs and torso... trying to grind his dick against benrey's finger

benrey noticing this definitely makes them start teasing gordon more.. those touches with those big fingers lingering.. insisting on cleaning gordon's cunt and thighs... bringing their face really close to gordon to get a better look.. which makes gordon flush and ache more.. feeling so exposed like that

then benrey rubbing small and delicate circles against Gordon's dick and cunt... holding gordon in two hands and stroking a thumb against his chest... sighing and whispering praises to gordon as he squirms and moans in bennys grasp

V - Gordon can only hold on to benny's fingers, arching his back and pressing his hips up against their thumb, tail taut and curled around one of their wrists

J - I want.. i want benrey to fuck gordon on their pinky....

maybe the tail curls around the finger pressed against him.. almost pulling and trying to encourage it to press harder

V - yeah? it'd be a. real tight fit, drive gordon mad

J - a real tight fit... would stretch gordon so far.. he would be so full he could barely move.. just scratch and grip at benrey's hands and beg for more.. beg for benrey to move

benrey is like "if you insist" and with a slow pull back, they thrust the pinky as far as possible back into gordon. and then he's just nothing but a collection of moans and babbles

V - belly bulge, i know its technically not possible but hh

J - it doesn't work as well on fat ppl but.. maybe his.. maybe his tummy is just a bit more round and taut than usual with benrey inside

V - benny. r. rests his thumb on gordons stomach and can feel it

J - Yes.. at that point they're not even thrusting into gordon.. they're holding gordon in one hand whilst the other is inside him.. and they're pulling gordon down onto their pinky

and when they hook their pinky a little bit.. they can see and FEEL themselves moving inside gordon.. and it's so fucking intoxicating for the both of them.. Gordon can barely express how turned on he is, just babbling nonsense.. sometimes begging or moaning benrey's name...

and benrey is quickly getting worked up again.. their cock hanging heavy as a half chub between their thighs... but they remained focused on gordon.. this gorgeous little treasure.. the most important thing in their life.. sat in their hand and squirming and moaning up a storm

they hunch over against the wall of the shower.. their huge head towering over gordon so it's the only thing he sees... as well as shielding the little man from the shower head, which still pours down over benrey's back and head

gordon is getting close as well... clear as day from the particular way he bucks up against benrey's thrusts and clenches hard against their pinky... so... pulling their face down a bit closer.. they slowly roll their inhumanly long tongue out from between their teeth, before pressing the tip just slightly against Gordon's exposed cock.. which twitches eagerly above his stretched cunt

the effect is immediate.. and gordon is screaming as he clenches and gushes around benrey's finger, twitching as an orgasm rips through him. and all the while, benrey continues to fuck gordon through those pulses, the tip of their tongue flicking across that little nub of a cock which usually hides under gordon's fat. and they continue as gordon rides out the orgasm, sighing and whimpering as he begins to grow sensitive

V - Nice. Fuck yeah, overstim

J - when gordon gives a wince of pain, benrey finally begins to slowly and carefully pull out, tongue tucking back away in their mouth. the pinky takes a while to come out though.. and gordon is wincing and whimpering as it inches its way back out.

then.. just as benrey pulls it out fully with a wet pop, gordon suddenly finds himself clenching around nothing and makes a surprise gasp, surging forward in Benrey's hand and trying to squeeze his thighs together as he suddenly finds himself involuntarily pissing all over benrey's hand and over his own legs

V - Benrey has to get a taste even as Gordon flushes head to chest, and apologizes only to choke when Ben licks their hand and his thighs to get as much on their tongue as possible

J - fuck and their tongue brushes against his overstimulated cock... and he yelps and whimpers.. perhaps another spurt of piss leaking from him

and benrey hums in approval... lapping it all up eagerly

then.. then benrey makes a show of licking their fingers clean to gordon... sucking on the pinky especially longer... humming in approval... and winking at gordon.. who only flushes more

"love the taste of ya, mouse man... addicted to your flavour. limited edition" benny would say, licking another stripe over gordons cunt. chuckling as he twitches again from overstimulation, and another few drops of piss leak onto their palm

  
  


V - bet theyre fully hard now

J - and whilst they're clearly in control here.. they're still rutting forward against nothing like a horny teenager.. probably holding back a whimper of how desperate they're becoming

kinda want them to.. jack off using gordon's body... or they jerk off but like.. press gordon up against their mouth or nose.. using the smell/taste of gordon's piss and arousal to get off


	82. Benrey/Gordon - Borrower Gordon fluff

J - yea... borrower gordon on my mind a lot lately

being curled up with benrey. being far enough in their relationship that gordon trusts benrey completely to never hurt him. he's able to make his way around the apartment without the fear of getting crushed. and sometimes getting carried by benrey is just an added bonus, no longer a necessity

curled up on benrey's chest or by his neck and them watching a movie together. or on benrey's lap, sat in Benrey's hand which lays idly in their own lap. benrey's thumb just idly pets at gordon's back and hair as they watch the movie, gordon's fur becoming a nice texture for benrey to touch, and Gordon is happy for the attention

like. Gordon doesn't rely on benrey he isn't dependent on him. and getting to trust benrey has just made him more independent, because he doesn't need to depend on the man to transport him around the house, or provide him with food.

idk just. borrower thoughts and many of them.

V - sometimes it's just nice to lean on people. yeah he doesn't need benrey to carry him but sometimes it's quicker or he just doesn't want to walk across the house for an hour when it takes benrey 3 seconds to travel the same distance.

J - thinking about gordon waking up in the morning. curled up on benrey's pillow with Benrey's big head asleep next to him. and he wakes up to the feeling of breathing rustling his hair, and the mattress shifting.. and as he looks over his shoulder, he can see benrey's sleepy grin poke into view, eyes glowing in the dim light of the bedroom.. before the alien leans down and smothers gordon in gentle kisses, peppering little pecks all over his back, face and torso... smiling as gordon giggles in response and his little tail wags excitedly

V - n sometimes its nice to have benrey just hand him food so he doesn't have to get it himself. it doesn't happen often but it's nice when gordon just isn't up for it

  
  


J - yea true. I think gordon would like the independence a lot of the time. but he also loves benrey doing stuff for him, holding him and getting him food. just showing him that he can lean on benrey if he needs to

reminds him that he's not alone anymore

V - gordon getting annoyed at being called a lil mouse(y) boy but when benrey says he'll stop gordon threatens to steal all his shoelaces

J - just. Gordon is still so small and delicate compared to benrey but. they are equals and I love that for them

I mean I think that borrower gordon would dom most of the time even at his size

V - i was gonna say

ben may be able to squish him like a grape but gordon is in charge a lot of the time

also gordon is petty and will hide all Benrey's socks if they piss him off don't try him.

J - the most benny would ever do to hurt gordon is jokingly pin him down with a hand or a finger or graze him with those teeth

oh very true

or hide his phone charger

just something to inconvenience him as well as piss him off royally

V - take the batteries out of their ps controller

while they're in the bathroom

J - Hmm. also thinking about those early days in the relationship when benrey gets home from work. and stresses a little bit where gordon might be in the apartment. treading very carefully and talking a quiet voice to not hurt gordons eardrums

and gordon is like "I'm small not made of glass, man. stop being so cautious, I've managed to avoid getting stepped on so far"

V - okay but gordon telling benrey to stop being so damn cautious. yeah, he's small, but he knows how to not get hurt from things so much bigger than him, as long as they're not out to get him.

J - benrey understanding but also being like "but i dont wanna hurt youuuu"

early relationship benrey and borrower gordon is like. benrey gingerly kissing gordon and insisting on carrying him everywhere

V - 

okay but yeah "i dont wanna hurt you"

"and you wont you fucking giant oaf."

"buh, but-gotta-gotta carry you dont got uhhhh clearance to walk around on the floor. 's dangey (short for dangerous)"

"ben."

  
  


J - vs later on when benrey is probably straight up sitting on gordon sometimes and is used to gordon walking on the floor or being on more 'unconventional' parts of his body

god they're so cute

benrey is so nervous about hurting gordon and gordon is trying to express that he's one tough cookie and can easily avoid that shit

benrey and gordon later is like.

benrey, after gordon has annoyed him: gonna sit on u and smother u with my balls bro. gonna kill u with my fat nuts

V - gordon makes sure to step on all benrey's squishy parts with his claws(?) as hard as possible when pissed off at them

J - or bites at one of his nipples with his teeth until it hurts

or plucks his body hair out


	83. NSFW Benrey/Gordon - Big Benny thoughts and rutting

V - Do you just want big benny or do you want big benny

J - both are very good...

BIG benrey is extremely good

but.. just slightly bigger benrey having to crouch everywhere in the house... but he wants to be big

V - Benrey likes to be big, and sometimes he overestimates how big he can get inside his and Gordon's house. Yeah, when they moved out of the shitty apartment and into an actual house with a backyard that leads out into the middle of nowhere, he and Gordon (well, mostly Gordon, Benrey was more interested in the number of plugs in the living room or how big the master bathroom was) made sure it was one of those houses with the extra-tall ceilings. So Benrey could stretch his metaphorical legs and grow to a more comfortable size inside and they didn't have to drive or walk out to the middle of bumfuck nowhere for them to do so.

But sometimes Benrey forgets how tall the 12 foot ceilings really are and then, well, has to basically crab-walk around the house to make sure they don't hit their head on any of the light fixtures or doorways. Oh, Gordon thinks it hilarious every time it happens. Benrey thinks it a little funny, too, but mostly because Gordon's face scrunches up and he doubles over and slaps his leg or the wall or Benrey as he wheezes. But the thing is? Benrey is stubborn. He'd rather crouch and hunch over through the house than admit he fucked up and shift slightly smaller. Says he "totes meant to do this Feetman" and that gordon doesn't "know elite speedrunner strats when he sees them" and shit

  
  


J - they bang their head on a ceiling bar that they forgot about and their see gordon holding back a snicker and they're like "uh. i was Meant to do that! asshole. professional at work here"

V - Makes it Gordon's problem by taking up the entire living room and somehow growing the PS controller to game, goads him into joining them, and then lets Gordon chill on his chest or lap or stomach. Plus, when Gordon inevitably ends up falling asleep they can poke so much fun at him "aww, lil, lil babyman fall asleep? huh? take a widdle nappy-poo on big benny's chest? gayboy? huh? sleepy baby tiny man?" when Gordon wakes up 4 hours later

J - god i love Big benrey as a giant beanbag

V - 

"Wh-I'm not small you're just big, dude! Cut the shit."

"mmmm nah. im, this is normal. your just unnaturally small, bro. 's not my fault you chose to be a short king."

"I am not short! I'm 5'10!"

"sounds fake. more like.... uh, five inches ten centimeters amiright, el em ay oh"

Gordon flicks him on the nose and Benrey squishes him with a hand until he either cries uncle or jabs his fingers into Benrey's side and makes them squirm

J - benrey just immediately flattens him with a hand dhdjdne I love that

I'm trying to not make this too horny because. these size shenanigans is so adorable

V - Oh Benny teases the shit out of Gordon when he inevitably gets turned on lmao

J - true... i mean. big benrey being able to touch him so easily and so fully.... lord

sometimes benrey just feels like feeling big and he sometimes feels like being small

so sometimes gordon will wake up and just. the mattress is completely leaning to one side as benrey is suddenly twice his normal height.. and gordon is practically sleeping on benrey's tummy

V - It's absolutely just the ease of which Benrey can pin Gordon and how big he is in comparison

J - but gordon has benrey wrapped around his little finger.. even at that size

gordon complaining about benrey being so big and nearly pushing him off the bed, but then benrey just rolls over onto him (not putting his whole weight on gordon, but keeping him pinned) and gordon chokes on his words as he can feel benrey's bulge resting heavy on his tummy... maybe he's half hard after sleeping

  
  


V - Benrey gives a little hopeful smile as he feels Gordon tense and then relax underneath of him, feels his hands come around to press against their back and pull them down a little harder

J - benrey just.. grinding down on gordon's body like it's a pillow

V - Gordon encouraging him

Pulling him down and grinding up

J - he's not even rutting between gordon's legs.. just getting off rubbing down on gordon's stomach and chest

tugs their boxers down just to expose their cock at the last minute.. before cumming all over gordon's bare chest and face

god thinking about the stretch when benrey fucks gordon at that size

V - Holding Gordon in his hand and fucking him

J - using him like a cock sleeve

but also... foreplay at that size. now that's what I call heavy petting

I bet it usually ends up horny whenever benrey is at that size because gordon can't resist that size difference. how intense it is whenever benrey touches him


End file.
